Sort of Gakuen
by quietlyfangirlinginthecorner
Summary: After Antonio Carriedo accidentally incurs Lovino Vargas wrath when covering his History lesson, Antonio decides to try and make friends with him, it doesn't work out very well so he goes to another person in a similar situation. contains Spamano and Dennor ... and mentions a few other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia, thanks for reading...or at least clicking on this **

Antonio was still a relatively new teacher at Hetalia Gakuen, he'd been teaching there for a week.

He already knew three other teachers when he joined the school, Francis who taught cookery, Femke who taught Health education, and her brother Dann who taught ICT...he didn't like Dann and Dann didn't like him.

However the school had been hit with a pretty bad illness, it was running with the minimum amount of staff for them to legally, which meant that a lot of teachers were covering other subjects. Including Antonio, he was supposed to be covering a year ten (14-15) History lesson...He honestly had no idea where the History block was, he got lost regularly.

He had no idea where he was headed.

He was going to have to swallow his pride and ask for directions,He approached an almost deafeningly noisy class room, he opened the door and was nearly hit in the face with a lump of clay.

"Peter Kirkland, can you stop that please!" exclaimed the tiny teacher, trying desperately to restore order to the class room, Antonio felt sorry for the man, he was softly spoken and not physically imposing, no wonder the kids were running rings around him.

"Just look at what you've done to her work!"

Antonio winced, he was about to help the man when the tiny blonde snapped "KIRKLAND!, HOLM! DETENTION! AND IF ANYONE SPEAKS FOR THE NEXT HOUR YOU'LL BE IN DETENTION TOO!" he roared, the entire class stopped what they were doing and stared at the man wide eyed.

Antonio backed out of the class room and made a mental note not to get in Mr Väinämöinen's way.

* * *

Antonio drifted through the corridors worriedly, he'd forgotten his map, and the way back to the main reception. He sighed, at this rate he'd never get to the class on time, he was already nearly ten minutes late.

"'R Y' 'Lr'ght?" Antonio turned around to see a scary looking man with blonde hair and glasses

"do you know where H4 is?" he asked desperately, the scary man smiled...sort of

"F'll'w m'" Antonio followed the man out of the building and across to the other side of the school.

"What subject do you teach?" Antonio asked, struggling to make small talk

"W'dw'rk," replied the man "y'?"

"Maths".

They walked on in uneasy silence until they passed the Gym "For Goodness sake Jones, I don't care if you saw it in a film, it doesn't work here!".

* * *

The man, who it turned out was called Berwald (and was apparently married to Mr Väinämöinen) eventually led Antonio to his class room.

Stood outside the door was a small group of chilly looking Year tens, Antonio recognized two of them from one of his Maths lessons, Lili Zwingli and Im Yong Soo.

"W, where's Mr Vargas?" stammered a terrified looking boy,

Antonio had no idea what he'd done to scare him, so he smiled as kindly as he could "He's sick today".

Yong Soo twisted his face into an evil grin "so you're covering for him?"

"yes" Antonio smiled brightly.

Antonio let the shivering depleted class into the room, he set them to work with the lesson plan that Mr Vargas had left (with some difficulty, his hand writing was terrible), he sat back in his chair, there was a small scuffle at the back of the class room, he looked up to see Lili and Yong Soo squabbling over a piece of paper. He was known for being pretty oblivious, but even he wasn't oblivious enough to not notice the argument...he was shocked by Lili being involved, she always seemed so quiet. Much as it pained him it appeared that he'd have to give out his first ever detention.

"Lili, Yong Soo, detention, Thursday after school" he hated trying to be brusque, he'd much rather be a happy teacher than a strict one.

Lili sat down immediately with a miserable look on her face, A blonde girl with a bow on top of her head glared at Yong Soo and elbowed him in the ribs, "OW!, Natalia!".

* * *

After the first incident the class had been fairly well behaved, there was the odd note passed around, but they were still brilliantly behaved...Yong Soo was never that quiet in his lessons.

Roughly half way through the lesson the door was almost wrenched from it's hinges as the door flew open.

"LOVINOOOOOO!, I GOT A JOB, I got a job, I got a job, I got a jooooob!" the whole class looked to the source of the disturbance, A cute young man with reddish hair and a weird curl stood in the doorway looking thoroughly pleased with himself...until he saw Antonio sat behind the desk

"ve, where's Lovino?"

"Who's Lovino?" Antonio asked

Yong Soo cackled at the back of the room "That's Mr Vargas' first name"

Antonio nodded before turning to the cheerful but anxious boy in the doorway "he's sick today"

Abruptly large tears appeared in the young man's eyes "oh noooooo!, L, Lovi's gonna diiiiiie!" he wailed, before sobbing loudly and leaving the room.

...apart from that the lesson was pretty boring.

* * *

Antonio half ran to the staff room, Francis had also been told to cover a lesson, he was teaching Textiles for Mr Kirkland.

Francis was covered in oil, parts of his hair were standing up and his hands were covered in bandages.

Antonio laughed, he couldn't help it..."Stop laughing, Toni, you have no idea what I've been through" Francis snapped

"well what did happen?"

Francis put his face in his hands "I don't know, the machine wasn't working properly, I tried to fix it and the next thing I know, this happened!" he cried gesturing to his hands and hair furiously.

* * *

After school Antonio was starting his marking at the top of the Maths block, when he heard a gentle knock at the door, "come in" he beamed, A quiet looking man entered the room...Antonio knew that he was related to Francis somehow, what was his name, Michael?, yeah Michael, that was right.

"Hola, Michael"

"Mathew," corrected the man "I'm here to collect Lovino's marking, you gave the test, right?"

Antonio nodded and handed him the stack of paper "Thank you" Murmured Mathew.


	2. Chapter 2 how to anger Italians

**I don't own Hetalia, sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes **

Lovino's throat felt like it was closing up, he'd been through two packets of throat sweets that morning. On top of that, One of his darling (read Bastardy!) brothers had phoned him because he thought that Lovino was going to die.

The door knocked, oh no, Lovino was not getting out of bed, not for anyone or anything...except for maybe some really fucking amazing Tomatoes, but they'd have to be really really amazing Tomatoes to get him out of bed.

The door knocked again, Lovino snuggled further into his duvet, he was never ever leaving his bed.

"Lovino!, I know you're in there, let me in" It was Mathew, lovino's best friend...Dammit, he'd have to let the Bastard in, he groaned, he felt like shit.

He rolled out of bed, still wrapped in his duvet, If his voice was working properly he would have told Mathew to keep his Fucking hair on!, he eventually made it to the door, he flung it open.

"Wow...you look like death warmed up" Mathew grinned

Lovino wouldn't have been able to vocalize a witty response even if he could think of one, instead he simply groaned in affirmation.

Mathew thrust the papers into Lovino's hands "Sorry, I can't stay long, I've got a mountain of Marking to do" and with that he disappeared.

Lovino scrambled back to bed...Fan-Fucking-Tastic his bed was freezing now, he wouldn't have been surprised if he saw a Penguin!.

He rifled through the papers, A detention slip fell out, Lovino picked it up and read it... "Detention, Lili Zwingli, Thursday, passing notes, signed A. Carriedo" Who the fuck gives Lili Zwingli a detention!, and for notes, she always tried to stop Yong Soo and Natalia passing notes (collaborations on following their brothers mostly), also her brother was Bat shit...And Lovino couldn't give detentions on Thursdays, he and Mathew ran film club on Thursdays...when he was healthy again, he was going to unleash a shit storm!.

* * *

The door knocked again "aaaargh, leave me aloooone!" he tried to say, but it came out quietly, and it hurt, a lot.

"Frateeeeeeloooooo, we're heeeere to seeee yoooooou!" sang two voices.

Lovino threw the duvet off, clearly he was never going to get any sleep, he opened the door. Son of a..."hi" chorused Feliciano and Marcello

Lovino picked up a pen and a note book, scribbling a note furiously "Fuck off, I'm tired"

Marcello tutted, he was still wearing his school uniform "Feli's got news for us"

"Brilliant" Lovino wrote.

After that his brothers invaded his bedroom, perching on the edge of his bed as Lovino curled up in his bed.

"I've got a job!" Feliciano announced proudly.

"Where?" Lovino scrawled

"The Gallery, I'm gonna be a tour guide"

Lovino smiled, Feli loved art, and knew a suprising amount on the subject.

It took about an hour to get his brothers out of his house, it took him preteding not to have any pasta in the house...Feliciano looked devastated, Marcello simply cast him a disbelieving look before stating "What sort of Vargas man doesn't have Pasta in the house at all times"

At last Lovino was able to obtain sleep, he virtually collapsed on his bed, he fell asleep with his legs dangling off the bed.

* * *

The next morning Lovino's throat felt a bit better, better enough for him to speak and swear at the cat who decided to nest in his Tomato garden, furry Bastard!.

He still wasn't well enough for work, he was supposed to be teaching year eleven...on the bright side he would get out of teaching his little shit of a brother, Marcello flirted in Lovino's lessons, it as a nightmare, especially when their Grandfather called in the evening to ask how Marcello was doing in his lesson. Lovino always gave the same answer "fine".

Lovino searched around for something to do, his eyes found the detention slip, he supposed it would be a good idea to deal with that, the last thing he needed was an angry Vash Zwingli in his face on his first day back.

He called the school, he needed to call in sick anyway.

* * *

Antonio sat in the staff room drinking coffee with Francis, or rather Antonio drank coffee, Francis was drinking water, because Antonio's coffee was instant...and Francis refused to touch it.

A short angry blonde man with huuuuuge eyebrows stormed into the room "Francis" he hissed

"Arthur," Francis smiled "what seems to be the problem, mon petit?"

Arthur seemed to get angrier "You know fine well!, what did you do to that sewing machine!" he snarled

"what sewing machine, I don't know what you're talking about"

Arthur eyed Francis' bandaged hands, "That machine just chewed up a course work piece!"

Francis gulped.

Antonio got the distinct impression that he didn't want to be in the room when Arthur lost his temper.

"Antonio," Antonio looked up, Elizaveta, the P.E teacher was waiting in the doorway "you have a phone call, from Lovino"

Antonio shrugged, he'd have accepted a phone call from a serial killer rather than stay in the staff room. He followed Elizaveta through the corridors until they reached the reception, he took the phone from the receptionist.

"Hola?"

"Antonio Carriedo?"

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows, the man at the other end of the phone was using a phone voice, he hated that, if someone wanted to talk to him, they should do it normally, "um...si?"

"you gave Lili Zwingli a detention, I was calling to say, what the fuck" so much for the phone voice,

"um, sorry?"

"Are you insane!"

"what?, wait..."

"for passing notes!, Lili doesn't pass notes, she stops Yong Soo and Natalia passing notes during lessons to stop them getting in trouble!, Dumass"

oh, well, that was nice?

"And you set the detention for Thursday, I run Film club on Thursday!"

"wait..."

"shit, you're so inconsiderate!"

"but..."

"If you want to run the detention you're dealing with it, bye" and then Lovino hung up, after one of the briefest and rudest conversations he'd ever had (what he wasn't talking to Francis or Gilbert)

slowly he placed the phone down, he turned to Elizaveta, "is he normally like that?"

"nope," she smiled "you got him on a good day".


	3. Chapter 3 apologising for shit

**I don't own Hetalia, thanks for reeeeeadiiiiing** **and stuff ^_^**

Lovino slammed down the phone, he was never good at controlling his temper, And apparently being sick made it worse.

But the bastard had bought it on himself, what sort of person gave Lili a detention, that was like accepting food from Arthur...a bad experience from the staff Christmas party had taught everyone that lesson.

He slumped back under his covers, he'd work out to do tomorrow, when he wasn't feeling shit.

* * *

Antonio wondered back into the staff room with a dazed expression on his face.

"Hi Antonio" Smiled Femke

Antonio sat down and took a gulp of coffee, "Hola"

She sat down next to him "are you alright?"

"yeah, I just got sworn at by another teacher over the phone"

Femke laughed "was that Lovi?"

"Lovi?"

"Lovino Vargas, he teaches History, he's a sweety" she chuckled

Antonio nodded, but didn't see how he could possibly be described as "a sweety".

Femke saw his doubtful look "He's a bit grumpy, and it gets worse when he's ill, but he's really nice to girls, opens the door for everyone," she explained "there's a bit of a scuffle when he and Arthur try to open a door at the same time"

Antonio smiled, but he didn't really feel like Lovino really was sweet...even if the nickname was adorable.

* * *

Lovino slept like a corpse until lunch, he woke up and decided to eat only a tomato, he couldn't be bothered to cook. Not that he couldn't cook!, he was A fucking amazing cook, second only to his pasta genius of a brother. Feliciano cooked pasta like it was nothing, regularly dropping leftover pasta off at Lovino's house...He never ceased to wonder how Feliciano had any leftover pasta with the amount he ate.

He got really into A film on the TV, he was fully prepared to watch that for the rest of the day when his mobile rang, clearly his friends and family had not Fucking consideration for the sick.

He checked the phone, Femke had texted him "Did u swear Tonio?"

Lovino didn't know a Tonio, but he had only sworn at one person that day, and that was the idiot who put Lili in detention.

"Yeh, y?"

"u probly scared him" she sent back, brilliant, now Femke was pissed off with him, and if Femke was pissed off she'd tell Elizaveta, and Elizaveta would tell Mei and then Mei would tell Kiku and then he wouldn't be able to book the library for lessons for a month...he'd have to apologize...dammit!, he hated doing that.

"Srry"

"U comin in 2moro?"

"yeh"

* * *

Last period on A Wednesday was a nightmare, the class was tired, they didn't want to do maths at the best of times, let alone at the end of the day midway through the week, Peter Kirkland had fallen asleep behind his book, his cousin Winnifred (Wy...if anyone has a better name for her pleeeease tell me) was doodling in the margines of her own book, Alaxander Renner (KugelMugel) was drawing on Elias Holm's arm (Ladonia...again if there are any better names please let me know).

Antonio tried to persevere with the lesson, but it was clear that it was a lost cause.

Antonio pointed to Peter "can you answer the question, please", there was no response, he was fast asleep, Winnifred poked him, he snorted and tried to turn away, instead falling off of the chair

"I'M AWAKE!" he yelled

Antonio laughed "Nice try, Winnifred?"

Winnifred answered the question before turning back to her drawings.

* * *

Lovino woke up the next morning feeling much better than he had the previous morning, his throat didn't hurt and he could speak much more clearly, HELL YEAH! He was healthy for film club...originally he'd hated doing film club, but then he became good friends with Mathew who helped run the club.

Mathew's younger half brother Alfred was a dedicated member of the club, along with Lovino's own brother Marcello, Jia Long, Emil, Yong Soo, Soraphine (Monaco) and Michelle (Seychelles).

It was a good club, not much work, just setting up chairs and then watching a film.

But before Lovino did anything he needed to apologize to Femke's new friend.

Lovino really really didn't want to do that!, if his brothers got wind of it they'd automatically assume that Lovino and the Bastard were friends...and then they'd tell their Grandfather and then they'd have some sort of weird celebration...Feliciano would probably make some kind of special "Lovi-made-a-new-friend-yay" Pasta.

Lovino snorted to himself before getting ready for work.


	4. Chapter 4 Coffee

**I still don't own Hetalia, thanks for reading ^_^**

Lovino was going to Kill Femke!, he was going to kill her! If she wasn't female he already would have!, Dammit! He'd had a bad day, A shit day, the kind of Craptacular day you just wanted to club with a shovel!.

It had been fine to start with, going into the school and teaching his lessons...well...as fine as they can be with their current year eleven class which included Marcello flirting shamelessly with Soraphine which would probably make her pervert of a brother's day, and Vash Zwingli who would probably have killed him for not being there to save Lili from the Fucking detention had it been his fault.

But things took a turn for the worst around Lunch time, Femke had virtually dragged him out of the staff room to apologize to the Bastard he'd yelled at on the phone.

So he was hauled along to the top of the Fucking maths building!, and then he was pushed through the door.

"Hola, why aren't you wearing your uniform?" asked the idiot sat behind the desk

"Fuck you!, I'm a teacher Dammit!" he didn't look like one of the students!, they were just so tall now, Alfred towered above him...no, he didn't look like a child...The Bastard was just stupid!.

Femke's new friend widened his eyes "So you're Lovi?, sorry I thought you were Marcello"

"who the hell said you could call me Lovi, Bastard!" Lovino exclaimed

"Lizzie told me to" Lizzie?, LIZZIE!, as in Elizaveta...fuuuck! so the bastard had been talking to Elizaveta, Crap...she'd never let this one go, no way was he going to be her new project!.

"it's Lovino to you" he snapped

"oh," he replied

"anyway, I'm not here for that, I needed to apologize for swearing at you over the phone" he grumbled with his eyes locked firmly on the ground.

The idiot grinned at Lovino, "Apology accepted"

Femke chose that moment to burst through the door and haul the pair into the worlds most awkward group hug, "Oooooh!, I'm so glad you're friends now!" she exclaimed

"What, wait, who the fuck said we were friends!" Lovino gasped, but no one was listening

"hey, Me, Lovi, Mattie, Liz and Mei are going for coffee today, d' you want to come?" Femke asked, smiling giddily

"That sounds brilliant!" no it didn't, why the fuck was the Bastard agreeing with her!

"Great, we'll see you at five" Femke beamed before dragging Lovino out of the room with her.

So as you can see, Lovino was in for a pretty shit evening after a pretty shit day.

* * *

Antonio had been having a fairly good day, he'd had the year tens again, Lili was still going to have her detention, but he wasn't going to put it on her permanent record.

He had some amazing tomatoes for the morning break, whilst he was in the staffroom a woman walked over to him, she had long brown hair with little orange flowers in it, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, so Antonio assumed that she was a PE teacher.

"Hia," she said with a grin "I'm Elizaveta"

"I'm Antonio" he replied, the woman sat in the chair next to him and smiled

"heard you got yelled at by Lovino"

Antonio sighed, did everyone know about that? Francis had already offered him a shoulder to cry on, and Gilbert had told him to man up. Not to mention the rumors buzzing around the students.

Antonio didn't really care about that, but he didn't know Lovino, and he didn't know how he would react. He didn't want another sweary phone call with the history teacher, but then again maybe he and the grumpy man could be friends.

"I wouldn't worry about Lovino," Elizaveta sighed "he probably just wants to be friends, Bastard is positively a term of endearment coming from him, in fact, you should give him a nickname too, you know, to put him at ease".

That sounded like a good idea, "what sort of nickname?"

a scary smile spread across Elizaveta's face, "oh, you know, something sweet, I'm sure you'll think of something"

"Femke called him Lovi, is that an alright nickname?"

Elizaveta looked at him like Christmas had come early "that's perfect" she purred

Antonio shrugged, "ok"

Later in the afternoon during lunch break Antonio decided that he should probably get on with his marking, he'd eaten all of his tomatoes which was a bit depressing, but at least if he got it done now he could do other stuff later.

The door slammed, Antonio looked up to see a flustered looking man with reddish brown hair with a weird curl sticking out of the side, he looked a bit like Marcello Vargas "Hola why aren't you wearing your uniform"

The man almost exploded from redness, before yelling at him...he recognized that yell and that swearing...was this the infamous Lovi, only one way to find out "So you're Lovi, sorry, I thought you were Marcello"

apparently that was the wrong thing to say, Lovi yelled at him.

To put a long story short he'd come to apologize to Antonio, and then Femke had walked in and invited him for coffee with some other teachers.

So now Antonio had a really good reason to get his work done.

* * *

After school Lovino and Mathew set up the chairs for film club, this week they weren't watching a film as such, instead they were watching a few episodes of a time travel scifi thing that Arthur had lent them.

"Dammit," Lovino hissed "we forgot some chairs"

"then go get some" laughed Mathew as he set up the projector

"I will" Lovino retorted, leaving the room.

Lovino set off across the car park, he'd have to borrow some from the art block, he was fairly certain that Tino would be fine with it.

Something caught his eye, the Bastard from earlier, he was whistling happily as he climbed into his car...Idiot "OI, Bastard!, where do you think you're going!" he yelled

"...um...home?"

Lovino almost face palmed, he'd forgotten "You have detention" Lovino replied coldly

Femke's friend's face was blank for a few moments before he realised what had happened

"OH MY GOD!," he exclaimed, he tumbled out of the car and started running towards the maths building "Thanks Loviiiiii!"

some times there weren't even words...

* * *

Antonio sprinted up four sets of stairs, by the time he reached his classroom he was hopelessly out of breath, he opened the door, Lili was sat at the back of the class room reading a book.  
"Sorry I'm late!" he said as he tried to regain his breath,

"It's fine" she smiled.

* * *

Arthur's scifi thing was actually pretty good, even if it didn't make a lot of sense...Lovino, Mathew, Marcello and Alfred packed the chairs away.

After everything was back in its place (sort of...not all of the chairs had made it back, one or two were broken after Marcello and Alfred had decided to try their hands at 'Chair jousting') The group made their way to Mathew's car, he was going to drop Alfred and Marcello off at home before taking Lovino to the cafe to meet up with everyone else.

Apart from the Bastard being there, Lovino was actually looking forward to seeing everyone...or more importantly getting some decent coffee in his system, none of that staff room shit.


	5. Chapter 5 Mustache

**I don't own Hetalia, thanks for reading and stuff ^_^**

Antonio leaped out of his car, he had nearly been late to the cafe...he'd gotten a little bit distracted by a documentary about baby turtles on TV.

He found his new friends in the far corner, he'd also decided to make friends with Lovi, starting with a nickname...Elizaveta was so good at names, and he figured that Lovino just needed to get used to being called Lovi.

Femke noticed him first, she put her mug of hot chocolate down and waved enthusiastically at him...she hadn't wiped the chocolate off of her face, instead leaving a brown mustache.

Lovino pointed to her top lip and chuckled, "Nice Mustache, Femke"

the girl "thanks, it's a fashion statement" she smirked, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Antonio sat down on an empty chair, which squeaked loudly, some how he'd ended up sat of Michael...Mitchell...he couldn't remember

"Woah, sorry!" he exclaimed standing up and sitting down on a nearby chair that really was unoccupied.

"It's fine" the man sighed, exchanging an exasperated look with Lovino.

Femke walked to Antonio's side of the table, "OK, everyone, this is Antonio, Antonio this is, Mei, Lizzie, Mattie and Lovino" she smiled.

Antonio grinned awkwardly, he decided to go and get himself a drink, seeing as everyone else had one. He went to the counter and came face to face with Soraphine, a girl from his Maths class, she was a good student.

"Hello, how can I help y-OH!, hello Mr Carriedo," she smiled "how can I help you?"

he looked up at the menu "just a coffee, please"

Soraphine nodded "will do"

she busied herself with the other customers, whilst A student that he recognized from covering Lovi's lesson made up the coffee...Natalia, that was right.

Antonio sat down at the table "Did you know Soraphine and Natalia worked here?" he asked

Lovino rolled his eyes "yeah, quite a few of the kids work here, Soraphine, Natalia, Vash, Lien, Alfred, Emil and Michelle"

"Lien's working here tomorrow," Mei added cheerily "and Emil's working Saturday"

"how do you know about Emil?" Elizaveta interrogated

"he's always 'round our house with Jia Long" Mei replied with a smile

Elizaveta smirked, Mei frowned "oi, that's my cousin you're thinking about there" she scolded jokingly.

Antonio didn't get the joke but he felt like he should probably laugh anyway.

Antonio decided he should join Lovino, Femke and Mattie?'s conversation, "Really Mathew, you got Maple Coffee again!" Lovino muttered

"Hypocrite, we all know you'd drink Tomato juice if they served it here" Mathew chuckled

Lovino shrugged "Tomatoes are different from Maple syrup"

"oh, do you like Tomatoes, Lovi?" Antonio asked

Lovino glared at him like he'd just shot someone, "who the fuck said you could call me Lovi!" he growled,

Antonio was about to remind him that he'd already answered the question when Elizaveta answered it for him "I did, and Antonio, Lovino, _LOVES _tomatoes"

Lovino spluttered un-comprehensibly at Elizaveta "Wow Lovi, I love Tomatoes too, I used to grow them until the lugs got into my greenhouse"

Lovino shot him a glare "Slug pellets, idiot!".

Antonio's make friends with Lovi plan was going pretty well until Natalia bought Antonio his coffee, he thanked her and took a sip, he burnt his lip...and of course he dropped it...on Lovi...Everyone around them stared at Lovino who had gone bright red, Antonio's heart stopped for a moment...he was going to die!.

"L, Lovi, I'm so sorry, are you ok" Antonio exclaimed, panicking far more than he would admit to.

Lovino looked at him for a moment "I'm fine, how fragile do you think I fucking am!,"

he grabbed a handful of paper napkins and dabbed at the coffee "it's my shirt I'm worried about"

Antonio sighed in relief, he was still alive, amazingly...

Femke, Mathew, Mei and Elizaveta looked at Lovi like he'd grown an extra head...that spoke fluent Latin...

Femke pressed the back of her hand to Lovino's forehead "Are you sure you should be back at work?"

Lovino waved her hand away "I'm fine, calm down, but I probably should get going"

"do you need a lift?" Mathew asked

"I can walk, see you Bastards tomorrow".

The moment Lovino had exited the Cafe Elizaveta, Mei and Femke burst out laughing, Mathew had both hands over his mouth, clearly trying not to laugh at his friend.

"Wow, I don't even know how you're still living" Femke giggled

"yeah, If I'd have done that i'd have been through the window by now" Mathew added

"did you see the way he left, My god!," Elizaveta chuckled "he looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights"

..."So he's not always like that?" Antonio asked, unable to see anything wrong with how Lovino had behaved

"no, he's got a temper on him," grinned Elizaveta "did you see how red he went"

Antonio had seen how red Lovino had gone, like a tomato...he just hadn't said anything because his entire life was flashing before his eyes.

"I was expecting an explosion," added Femke "last time he was so calm after an accident like that was when Feli accidentally dropped a pan of pasta on him"

"Feli?"

"younger brother" explained Mei.

* * *

"OW!, Fucking, Bastardy, OW!, ouch, Shit, fuckfuckfuck!" Lovino hissed as he walked towards his house, it wasn't far from the cafe, he was so embarrassed, his favorite shirt was ruined, and it was the Tomato bastard's fault...yep, he'd decided to give Antonio an honorary Bastard title, a privilege held by a select few that he reeeeally fucking hated, Potato Bastard, Wine Bastard and now Tomato Bastard had joined their ranks.

He unlocked his front door immediately chucking his shirt in the washing machine, there was a small chance that he could save it. He'd once managed to get pasta sauce off Feliciano's favorite jeans, and that stuff stained like a bitch!.

Lovino grumbled to himself as he got changed into his Pajamas, dammit, he hadn't even been out that long, and for once he didn't have any marking to do because he'd caught up on the backlog whilst he had been ill.

He glanced in the mirror and froze, what the fuck!, how was he that red, how was that even possible he was literally the colour of a tomato!.

This was the Tomato Bastard's fault entirely!, God he was embarrassed.

His phone rang, he picked it up, it was a text from Mathew "Liz is having a field day"

"Fantastic -_-" he text back

just what he needed.

He slumped on his bed, he was in his Pajamas and it wasn't even seven o-clock, what was he, a child!, Dammit! This was stupid!.


	6. Sorry

**I'm really really sorry, I'm going to have to be on a temporary hiatus, My dog took a turn for the worst and had to be put down, so I'm not confident that I can write anything even resembling humor. I already have all future chapters planned, Hiatus won't be long, I just need a bit of time to sort everything out, Sorry again I'll write again as soon as I can it may not be long but for now I'm going to have to take a break. Sorry. It'll be a minimum of three or four days  
**


	7. Chapter 6 Spanish club

**Sorry this took so long, Thank you to everyone who was so understanding about my dog, I'm really sorry. I don't own Hetalia, thanks for reading and stuff.**

It had been five days since the cafe incident, since then Antonio had been trying his best to make friends with Lovino...it hadn't been working, he'd since learned that his friends weren't particularly good at suggesting ways to make friends with Lovino... Of course it didn't help that he and Lovino worked in different departments, so there wasn't much of an opportunity for him to talk to him outside the staffroom.

Mathew walked into Antonio's class room, "hey, You run the Spanish club, don't you?"

Antonio nodded,

"We're showing a Spanish film in Film club on Thursday, if you want your club can join ours?"

Antonio grinned "OK" that meant he could take the opportunity to talk to Lovino. Spanish club was being held that evening, he'd have to get permission slips if the film was anything past PG.

"What rating is it?"

"12" Mathew replied before leaving the room.

Antonio took a bite from his Tomato pensively and started to write.

* * *

Lovino strode into the Geography block, he wanted to know what film Mathew had got for the club.

"Hello Lovino, what brings you here?" grinned Sadik.

"Looking for Mathew," Lovino replied "have you seen him?"

"He left a while ago" Sadik answered, nodding towards the Maths building, Lovino got a sinking sensation.

Mathew chose that moment to come through the door whistling exuberantly.

"Hi Bastard, where've you been?" Lovino asked conversationally, The guilty look on Mathew's face confirmed Lovino's fears.

"um, Maths block...,"

Lovino shrugged, he didn't have a problem with Mathew visiting the Tomato Bastard as long as he didn't have to be involved.

"...The Spanish club is joining us on Thursday"

"Fine, what film is it?" he didn't mind other clubs sitting in on the club, they'd had the Drama club in on more than one occasion.

"Y, you're not mad?"

"Why the fuck would I be mad?" he asked,

Mathew grinned "of course, why would you"

"So what film?."

* * *

Antonio didn't have a printer in his classroom, he had to go to the Library, he didn't know the Librarian, he knew a few of the pupil librarians, namely Raivis,Lili, Soraphine and Vash.

He had emailed himself the permission slips so he could print them.

He walked to the desk, A small Japanese man was reading a manga.

"Hola" he grinned, the man looked up at him and nodded before carefully marking his place in the book.

"How can I help you?"

"I need to print something, is that OK?" in retrospect it probably would have been a good idea to ask that before he emailed himself the slips.

The man nodded and beckoned him behind the desk. Antonio looked over his shoulder before typing in his password and printing the slips.

"Thanks, Mr?"

"Honda, Kiku Honda" answered the man "and you?"

"Antonio Carriedo" Antonio grinned.

Kiku's eyes widened "You know Elizaveta?"

Antonio nodded.

* * *

Lovino was almost falling asleep, the assembly should have been short, but Mr Wang was on a bit of a rant, it wasn't often that the Head master held an assembly, and it was usually important...or should be, instead Yao would often ramble away about fairly trivial things. It was the first year that Lovino had been given a tutor group, it was a hassle, but at least he didn't have Marcello in his class, because he'd never let Lovino hear the end of it...little shit...

* * *

Spanish club was always boisterous, there were only three in the club, not including Antonio, Marcello, Alfred and Michelle, on the first club meeting Antonio had asked them why they wanted to join Spanish club, Michelle wanted to be a translator, Alfred said he wanted to be able to be the hero in as many countries as possible and Marcello had grinned and stated that "Ladies love Bilinguals".

Antonio wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that.

"On Thursday we're watching a Spanish film" Antonio grinned passing out the slips

"But we have film club on Thursday!" the trio exclaimed,

Antonio widened his eyes "that's fine, we were going to be with the film club anyway, I guess that means you don't need the slips though".

* * *

Elizaveta hauled Mathew into a hug, "You are officially my best friend!" she exclaimed

"what did I do?" Mathew asked,

Elizaveta smirked "You invited the Spanish club to film club, that's what!, have you told Lovi yet?"

Mathew shrugged "I told him Spanish club was joining film club, but I don't think he knows Antonio runs it".

Elizaveta smiled evilly "perfect,"

Mathew was beginning to feel sorry for Lovino, he apologize later, maybe, probably not, unless something bad happened.

"You give Lovi a lift home after film club, don't you?"

"Yeah"

"Give Antonio a lift too, please, make it my Christmas present!"

"Antonio has a car, and I've got your Christmas present" Mathew replied, hoping that this would calm Elizaveta down

"Then could you maybe accidentally on purpose forget to take Lovi home?," Elizaveta pleaded "I'll do something for you"

Mathew folded his arms "I don't think there's enough Maple syrup in the world for that"

Elizaveta smirked "We'll see".

* * *

Gilbert hadn't seen Francis and Antonio in months, it kind of pissed him off, there was always face book, but that didn't count!.

But today he was meeting Francis, Antonio's birthday was coming up and they were plotting what to do for it.

They'd decided to get him to a bar or something along those lines, Gilbert didn't really care as long as there was alcohol, now they were working on who they wanted to go with them...again, Gilbert didn't care.

"Well, obviously Mathew's coming" Francis grinned

"Does Antonio even know your cousin?"

"Of course he does, he's also friends with Elizaveta, so she should probably come?" Francis retorted

"NO!, nonononono NO!," Gilbert protested "We're not inviting that mad woman!"

Francis rolled his eyes "How about Arthur, didn't they know each other at University?"

"Are you stupid?, they hate each other!," Gilbert grumbled "on second thoughts...that would be hilarious"

Francis frowned "No, not a good idea, I don't see you making any suggestions"

Gilbert furrowed his brow, he thought back to the conversations he's had with Antonio recently "What about that Italian guy, the one he spilled Coffee on"

Francis groaned, Antonio hadn't shut up about the coffee incident since it happened "I suppose...but we can't let him spill anything else on him".


	8. Chapter 7 Rain

**I still don't own Hetalia...I am having way too much fun writing this -_-**

Antonio waited in the film club room, he'd been really excited, so he'd turned up a quarter of an hour early. Which on second thoughts wasn't a very good idea because now he was reeeeally bored.

He probably should have brought a book.

Lovino stormed into the room but stopped when he caught sight of Antonio "The fuck are you doing here!" he exclaimed.

"I, I run the Spanish club" he replied

Lovino's face fell "Mathew is a dead man" he growled before setting out some chairs.

Antonio got up and started to help him set out the chairs,

Lovino finished his chairs and the caught sight of Antonio's chairs "How many people do you think we have!" he scolded.

Antonio was about to answer him when he was interrupted by a loud wolf whistle

"God dammit, Marcello" Lovino yelled

"nice to see you too, Fratello" smirked the youngest Vargas.

"why the hell did you whistle him" Lovino snapped

Marcello frowned "I wasn't whistling him, I was whistling Soraphine" he retorted nodding towards a girl that Antonio recognized as Francis' sister.

"No you weren't!" Soraphine exclaimed

"yes I was" he grinned.

Alfred threw the doors open "The Hero is heeeeere!" he crowed.

* * *

Antonio had waited for Lovino to sit down so he knew he would be sat next to him, Mathew arrived shortly afterwards and started the film.

Lovino glared daggers at Mathew who mouthed "sorry".

Antonio had been so excited about film club, but then the titles of the film came on, he'd seen the film, he'd seen it a million times with Francis and Gilbert, he hadn't liked it the first time and he didn't like it now!, he had no idea why this film was so popular...oh no!, what if Lovi picked the film, what if it was his favorite film!...it would be horrible if he had to watch this every time he saw Lovi, he already had to pretend to like it when he saw Francis (Gilbert did nothing to conceal his contempt for the film).

Antonio fixed a fake grin on his face.

* * *

Lovino was almost falling asleep, This film was shit, he was going to kill Mathew for choosing this craptacular film.

He looked over at Antonio, eugh, it looked like he really really liked the film, he had a massive grin on his face...idiot.

* * *

The film dragged on for what seemed like eternity, Mathew had no idea why Francis had recommended this film, or inviting Spanish club. The look on Lovino's face clearly said that he was going to Kill him later. Mathew cast his gaze around the room, Alfred had actually fallen asleep, Michelle and Yong Soo were watching the film with starry eyes, Soraphine was playing a card game with Marcello, Jia Long was drawing and Emil was watching with an immensely bored expression on his face.

Yep, Francis was going to get a very angry text from him later, next time he needed a film recommendation he'd ask someone else.

* * *

The film was over, thank god!, Antonio now had to drum up enough enthusiasm for the film, so that Lovi could still be his friend. He turned to the smaller man "Wow, what an amazing film!, I've watched it loads of times" he grinned hopefully,

Lovino shot him a disbelieving look "You actually liked it, Bastard?"

Marcello looked up from his card game "Language, Lovi"

"Don't be a Bastard, Marce" Lovino retorted.

OH MY GOD! Lovi didn't like the film at all, but Antonio had said that he had, now Lovi would think he was an idiot, but if he told him he'd lied then Lovi would think he was terrible for lying.

"Y, yeeees?" he mumbled nervously

"pft, no accounting for taste, Bastard"

Marcello smirked "Swearing again Lovi?"

"Listen, Bastard, if I want to say Bastard I'll say Bastard you Bastard!" Lovino grinned back.

Ah, so Lizzie was right, the swearing was a way of showing affection.

* * *

Mathew was just beginning to pack up the chairs when he heard his phone ring, he knew it was his because it was Canadian please, he looked at his phone, it was a text from Elizaveta,

"Plz plz plz plz plz dn't giv Lovi lift home, I'll luv u 4eva"

"No" he hated it when Lizzie got unlimited texts.

"Plz!, I O U if u do! 3"

Mathew decided to ignore her

"I hav ur baby pics & access 2 facebook"

She wouldn't!, she wouldn't possibly do that.

"Fine!"

"3"

Mathew frowned, "Lovino, I've gotta go early, I can still drop Marcello off though"

"So you're leaving me to tidy up?" Lovino growled

"yes"

"Bastard"

* * *

Lovino stacked the chairs angrily...which basically meant that he threw the chairs into a stack in a very angry way.

"Lovi?" Antonio called

"Fuck off!"

"Do you need a lift home?"

"I'll walk!" he stormed out of the room and out of the grounds.

Antonio sighed, it was worth a try.

* * *

It wasn't just raining outside, It was fucking tipping it down. It wasn't at first, but about half way down the road it was like someone was throwing buckets of water at him, Lovino was going to persevere but then thunder sounded and Lovino decided to go back to the school and wait until Mathew could pick him up...but no, this was the life of Lovino Vargas, of course that wouldn't happen.

* * *

Antonio really hoped that Lovi had taken an umbrella, it was raining really hard. He'd forgotten to bring a coat or umbrella, he'd had to use a folder to shelter him from the rain as he ran to his car.

He left the school and drove down the road.

He spotted a figure walking towards the school, soaking wet and looking furious, it almost looked like Lovi, It was Lovi.

Antonio stopped the car "Hola, do you need a lift?" he grinned

Lovino gave him a venomous look "Fuck off"

Antonio smiled "Do you need a lift?" he repeated

"yes" Lovino pouted


	9. Chapter 9 Feliciano

**I still don't own Hetalia Thanks for reading and stuff ^_^ sorry this took so long, my internet has died so i've had to use my Mum's internet.  
**

"It's raining it's pouring the old man is snoring, he went to bed and bumped his head and couldn't get up in the mooooorniiiing!" Feliciano hadn't exactly broken into his brother' house, he had a key, but he wasn't invited.

But he'd decided to make Tomato soup when he got home from work, and then he'd got thinking about how much Lovi loved Tomatoes, so he'd essentially broken into his brother's house to leave him some soup. But then it had started raining, reeeeally raining and then Feliciano hadn't felt like walking home so he'd made himself comfortable in Lovi's home. Currently he was curled up on the sofa in Lovi's blanket watching tv and randomly singing to himself.

* * *

Much as Antonio liked Lovino he really wished he hadn't left such a massive puddle of water in his car. Lovino was shaking like a leaf, water was dripping off him, he must have been freezing.

"Where abouts do you live?"

"not far, about five more roads" he muttered, his teeth chattering.

Antonio nodded, they continued on in silence, Antonio couldn't think of anything normal to say to him, he was desperate to say something to him but at the same time he really didn't want to say anything at all.

"Turn here" Lovino grumbled, Antonio turned down the road towards a block of flats.

"here?"

"yeah, problem?"

* * *

Feliciano now had his feet up on the coffee table, normally he wouldn't have done so, but Lovi's house was so messy that he figured that he wouldn't mind.

The door opened and a bedraggled Lovino stumbled through the door. "The Fuck are you doing in here?," he exclaimed, Feliciano pouted, what had he been doing here again? "You know what, fuck it, who cares"

Feliciano beamed "Did Mitch give you a lift"

"Mathew!, and no, the Bastard had something to do, the Tomato Bastard drove me home" Lovino groaned

"Really, 'cause I saw him at the cafe with Lizzie and Kiku"

"That son of a bitch!" Lovino roared.

* * *

Antonio watched Lovino wave from outside his flat before entering it, he was about to leave when he realised that Lovi had left his phone in the car, he grabbed it before running towards the flats, it was beginning to hail now.

Lovi hadn't told him which flat he lived in, he couldn't ask to be let in.

"Hello" said a soft voice from behind him, Antonio turned around to see a quiet looking woman with grey blonde hair and a large chest

"Hola" he replied

"Do you need to get in?" she asked shyly

"Yes, I've got to give Lovi back his phone"

the woman nodded "I'll let you in," she opened the door "If you mean Lovino, he lives a floor up from me, so he's in number fourteen"

"Gracias" Antonio grinned, he started to walk towards the elevator, but it was out of order, stairs it was.

* * *

Soup, Lovino didn't have a problem with soup, nor did he have a problem with tomatoes (He fucking loved tomatoes!) what he had a problem with was coming home soaking wet after a shit day to find one of his brothers tucked up in HIS blanket with their feet up on HIS table singing a SHIT song!...the worst part was that he was unable to be really angry with Feliciano because the little shit was pulling the puppy dog eyes, Bastard knew that Lovino couldn't be angry when he did that. So instead Lovino drifted to the kitchen and helped himself to the tomato soup.

The door knocked, probably Mathew, "he better be here to apologise!," he muttered to himself before yelling to Feliciano "Oi!, can you get that!"

he got a happy "Ve" in response, he took that as a yes.

* * *

Antonio waited for the door to open, he really regretted not bringing a coat despite no longer being in the line of fire. He had bruises from the hail and he now understood why Lovi was shaking in the car on the way to his flat.

The door swung open and a now completely dry Lovi was beaming at him "Lovi you forgot your phone"

Lovi grinned before yelling over his shoulder "Lovi, you have a frieeeeend!"

and then a more wet Lovi shuffled into view "I don't have friends, I have forced aquaintences"

"You have friiiiends," grinned the other Lovi "ve, come in"

Antonio looked at the damp Lovi for conformation "ugh, fine, congratulations Feliciano, you've ruined my evening"

ah, so they were A Lovi and A Feli, not two Lovis.

* * *

Feliciano grinned, he recognised Lovi's friend, he was the man who covered Lovi's class when he was ill...Feliciano also knew that he was the man who tipped coffee on him by accident.

It was a wonder that he was alive. "Are you Lovi's tomato bastard?" he asked, still smiling

the man looked confused "I'm A tomato Bastard...aparently, how many Bastards does Lovi have"

Feliciano looked thoughtful for a moment, "seven on the last count, four specific ones and three honorary ones...then there's me and Marcello, but that's more of a nickname than anything"

"I'm Antonio, who're you?" the man beamed

"I'm Feliciano, I'm Lovi's brother".

* * *

Lovino couldn't believe he'd left his stupid phone in Antonio's stupid car, and then Feli had let him in!, god dammit!, and he couldn't tell him to fuck off because the Bastard was really reeeeally staring at him. So then Lovino had been forced to let him in.

He should have known that Antonio would get along with Feliciano, it was inevitable.

Now Lovino was ladling soup into a bowl of Antonio to warm him up so that he could get the fuck out of his house!.

He could hear them both laughing in the living room, ugh, well wasn't that nice for them...not that Lovino cared, nope, not at all.

* * *

Feli looked alarmingly like Lovi, but now that Antonio was sat with him he could see that there were little differences in hair colour and where their partings were. Antonio decided that although Feli was nice and fun and didn't swear at him like it was his job he perferred Lovi...he wasn't exactly sure why.


	10. Chapter 10 Crazy Relatives

**I don't own Hetalia, and thanks for reading and stuff ^_^**

More laughing, god dammit...Lovino picked up the bowls of soup and stalked in to the living room, he thrust the soup in to a startled Antonio's hands, "Gracias"

Lovino scowled "don't thank me, Feli made it"

Feliciano grinned, Lovino frowned at him, and so began the age old tradition of siblings communicating through facial expressions.

Feli's eyebrows shot up _what did I do!_

Lovino's eyebrows knitted together and his eyes widened _how should I know_

Feli smirked _am I interrupting?_

Lovino grimaced _what the hell would you be interrupting, idiot_

Feli grinned and wriggled his eyebrows _I dunno, what would I be interrupting_

Lovino pulled a face _you've been around Kiku and Lizz far too much_

* * *

Lovi and Feli kept pulling faces at each other, "U, um, this soup is really good" he said worriedly

Lovi and Feli looked at him for a few moments before looking back at each other,

"damn you and you'r brilliant cooking!" Lovino grumbled,

Feliciano chuckled "Ve, it looks like the rain's stopping"

at that moment the electricity cut out...

* * *

Stupid fucking lights!, "how long are you two planning on staying in my house and eating my food"

"ve, Lovi, it's still raining" Feliciano whined

"I could give you a lift" Antonio suggested, Feliciano nodded his head

"Thanks"

and then Feliciano dragged him out of the house...finally, now he could...oh crap, he was going to sit alone in a house with no power.

* * *

The car pulled up to a house "You're coming in for a drink" Feli grinned

"oh, no, I've got marking to do" Antonio smiled back, also he needed to call Francis and Gilbert

"ve, haha, I didn't say do you want to come in for a drink, I said You're coming in for a drink."

oh, well, it looked like he was coming in for a drink.

* * *

The electricity came on just as Lovino had decided to give up and go to sleep, he knew this because his phone rang. It was Mathew, "Hi..."

"What the fuck, Mathew!" Lovino growled

he heard a sigh on the other end of the phone "Lizzie has my baby photos"

"Son of a bitch, she's tried that on me too, she probably doesn't even _have _your baby photos"

"okay, sorry, what happened?"

Lovino sat down "Lizzie's next to you isn't she"

"her, Kiku and Femke"

figures, "he took me home, Feli was there, we ate soup, the power went out and he gave Feli a lift home, exciting enough for them?"

there was a few minutes silence on the other end of the phone "oh, oh my god, Lovino, do you remember the first time I met Feli and I drove him home?"

"yeah, you didn't speak to me for a while"

"he dragged me into the house and I was interrogated by your dad and both your brothers" Mathew cried.

"About what?" Lovino grumbled, why would his family do that anyway.

"About whether I would be a good friend, something about people messing you around at school"

suddenly there was a scuffling sound and a loud squeak

"Hello, Lovi, this is Lizz, we'll be right over" and then she hung up.

* * *

Antonio sat awkwardly on the edge of the sofa. Feliciano and who he assumed was Lovi's Father sat opposite him.

"You're Lovino's new friend?" asked Mr Vargas

"I think we're friends, but I'm not sure Lovi sees it that way" Antonio replied,

the two on the opposite sofa folded their arms in a sharp contrast from the smiling Feliciano he'd seen earlier.

"So you're trying to be his friend?" stated the older man

Antonio knit his brows together "um, yes"

"Feliciano, did you see any behavior that would confirm this?"

"Ve, he gave Lovi a lift home and returned his phone when he left it in his car...but he kind of forgot him when he got in the house"

Antonio frowned "hey, I didn't forget him, he was busy".

The door slammed open "I'm hoooooooooome" Sang a voice

"Welcome back Marcello!," called Mr Vargas "How'd the date go"

Marcello waltzed into the living room "It went brilliantly of course!, and it's even better because...Oh, what's Mr Carriedo doing here?"

"Ve, he's Lovi's new friend"

Marcello pressed his palm to his face "You two really need to stop kidnapping his friends".

* * *

Elizaveta was worried, she wouldn't admit it, but she was. It wasn't that she was worried about Antonio getting hurt by Mr Vargas (He was a sweety) it was more that he could get scared away, Lovino didn't have a lot of friends, especially not male friends...also she'd kind of got him into this.

She'd been interrogated by Mr Vargas and Feli...but she was a girl so it had been more of a friendly chat than anything. But she'd heard from Mathew that they could be sort of intimidating, well, as intimidating as Feli could get. And so now she was driving as quickly as the law would allow with Mathew, Lovino and Femke in the car, Kiku was going to go as well, but then they realized that they needed space in the car for Antonio, so instead he was at home just in case they needed someone to report them missing...not that they thought they needed it...especially not when She had her Skillet in the boot.

* * *

"Do you kidnap Lovi's friends a lot?" Antonio asked

Mr Vargas and Feliciano looked at the ground guiltily "They do, Lovi got messed around a lot at school, so now they try to make sure that his new friends won't" Marcello groaned.

Antonio frowned "Messed him around?" he growled, the three Italians looked alarmed for a moment.

"Rumors and stuff" Feliciano murmured.

Antonio glared at the floor, sure Lovi was moody and grumpy and swore at everyone...but he didn't deserve that.

"V, ve are you okay?" asked Feliciano

Antonio didn't answer, who would do something like that to Lovi!.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, it was Mr Vargas "Are you angry with him, for not telling you?"

The hell sort of question was that, of course it wasn't Lovi's fault! "No, I'm angry with who did it!"

Mr Vargas smiled "good, at least we know you won't be spreading any lies".

The door slammed open "ANTONIO!" chorused several voices

"Are you in there Bastard!".


	11. Chapter 11Lectures from a little brother

**I still don't own Hetalia -_- Thanks for reading and stuff ^_^, sorry this one's so short, I'm planning on uploading another soon. HAAAAPPYYYYY NEEEEW YEEEEEEEEAR!  
**

Lovino strode through the house and into the living room...The Bastard was fine...he was going to kill Mathew for getting him worried. Pft what did he care anyway if the Bastard wanted to be his friend. He stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes.

"Hi, Lovi" Antonio grinned

Lovino shook himself out of his half trance "You okay?, Bastard"

Antonio beamed at him "Why, were you worried"

Lovino was about to deny this with all he had but he was shoved out of the way by Elizaveta and Femke.

"MR VARGAS!," Elizaveta smiled "I haven't seen you in ages. That recipe you gave me was amazing"

Femke nodded in agreement "Mine didn't work out as well as yours though".

Lovino noticed that they were subtly standing in between his Father and Antonio.

"Nice to hear it girls" he replied jovially.

Marcello stood up and motioned for him to follow him to the kitchen.

* * *

It was quite nice for Lovino to have come to save him. He'd had to calm himself down rapidly so that he could smile at him. He'd also come to the conclusion that Mr Vargas wasn't a bad person...just the sort of person who kidnapped his son's friends to make sure they wouldn't mess with him.

Lovino had left the room with Marcello...he wondered what they were doing...no he'd leave them be...but he was fed up, no one was talking to him now anyway.

Antonio followed them to the kitchen but waited just outside the door.

"Look, Fratello, It's none of my business how you treat your friends. But you need to start looking after them more" Marcello whispered

"I came to save the Bastard, didn't I!" Lovino retorted, defensively.

"yeah, but you're still calling him a Bastard aren't you" Marcello scolded

there was an angry silence "all my friends are Bastards, and then there's you and Feliciano a honorary Bastards, I have all the Bastards I could ever need"

"You have Seven Bastards, two of those are related to you and the rest are from work, my point is that you need to look after the ones you've got"

* * *

Lovino leveled his worst ever glare at Marcello...little Bastard...he took good care of his friends. How in the hell was it his fault if His Father decided to kidnap them!.

"You can stop giving me that look"

Lovino snorted and leaned against the wall "When did you get so serious" he smirked, Marcello shrugged

"I do try to look after them, Marcello, It's not my fault our Father kidnaps them".

Lovino decided that then was the ideal time to make his dramatic exit...he tore the door open and almost walked into Antonio "BASTARD!, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!" he shrieked

Antonio pulled a thoughtful face "...um, I need a drink" he grinned hopefully.


	12. Chapter 12 staff room manga

**I still don't own Hetalia. I had to change the disclaimer on this one, because I started writing it last year and it was mostly apologies (which is a really bad habit I've gotten into) and being thrilled that I have lived another year (look out world I can vote now) Thanks for all the reviews and stuff ^_^  
**

It had been a few months since Antonio was kidnapped by Lovino's slightly mad family. Since then he'd made a serious effort to see him as often as possible. He became a regular sight in the History department and the Film club. Francis had made fun of him of course and Gilbert had prank called him whilst putting on the worlds worst Italian accent...he'd laughed...but he'd also been more than a little annoyed.

He had become quite good friends with Lovino and that should have made him happy, it used to. But now it didn't. It wasn't that he didn't like Lovino (far from it) and it wasn't that he didn't like how their friendship was going...actually...that last one was about right. He liked Lovino, he knew he did. But he somehow felt that the friendship wasn't quite right...he'd thought about meeting with Elizaveta about it, she seemed to be keen on him and Lovi being friends...he'd also thought about talking to Francis and Gilbert...but that also seemed like a bad idea.

So instead he'd decided to talk to Mathew and Femke, they knew Lovi better than anyone.

* * *

Bastard had spaced out again...he'd been doing that more and more recently. He'd interrupt Lovino's lunch, talk for a bit and then his eyes would go out of focus and he'd look really weird.

Luckily, today Lovino had come prepared for just such an occasion. He opened his desk draw and placed a pair of confiscated headphones over Antonio's head. He had no idea what the student had been listening to when he took the headphones...but with the volume up as high as it could go it would certainly wake Antonio up.

Lovino pressed play, Antonio jerked awake and ripped the headphones off his head "AAAAAAAAGH!" he exclaimed.

Lovino calmly hit the stop button, "Awake now, Bastard?"

Antonio nodded and winced.

"If you're going to just come in here at least talk...idiot!"

"Si Lovi" he mumbled rubbing at one of his ears.

* * *

Ratty did not even begin to describe Gilbert's mood, he was not just in a Ratty mood, he was in the mother of all Ratty moods. He was fuming. It was coming up to Antonio's birthday and as one of his best friends he decided he needed to sort out a party for him. Francis was _supposed _to be helping him...all he'd done was tell him to invite a few teachers from the school...that would be so boring...he'd have to liven it up personally.

,

* * *

Lovino had settled himself down in the staff room, he'd had a free period (god he loved it when the year tens were allowed to just be ditched in the library...Kiku would look after them, whilst Lovino could just sit in one of the chairs in the staff room which still had some padding with some hit coffee and whatever book Kiku decided to off load on him.

Today it was one of his Manga books, and he'd surprised himself by actually managing to make a passable cup of coffee...only some Bastard had taken his mug...

He'd taken Lizz's mug, because she had the day off...and just because!

He took a gulp of coffee and grimaced...eugh, passable did not mean it was up to standard, yuck yuck yuck yuck fucking yuck! And no that wasn't an immature way of expressing his deep rooted hatred for the coffee in his hands.

The door slammed open and a man with a blank face and pale hair strode into the room.

Lovino gave a nod to the stranger who nodded back. Lovino went back to his reading but was aware of the stranger gazing longingly at his mug of coffee.

"you want some coffee?" Lovino asked, may as well be polite to the Bastard.

"yes" replied the man, Lovino put his mug and book down before going over to the kettle.

"black coffee no sugar" stated the man...Bastard, making him get him coffee, it didn't matter that he had offered him the coffee, it was his fault for accepting it dammit!.

Lovino stirred the coffee angrily before handing it roughly to the stranger, "Thank you" said the man.

Lovino shrugged, "I was wondering if you taught my little brother? Emil?"

Lovino nodded "He's in film club as well"

Emil's brother nodded "are you Mr Vargas or Mr Walker?"

"Vargas, and he's Mr Williams...what are you doing here?"

"I've got to see Emil's Health teacher, and then I'm going to visit a friend" he pulled a pained face when he said friend, but then his face went blank again.

The door opened again and Femke stumbled through the door (Lovino noted that she was finally breaking in the shoes he'd got her for Christmas the year before)

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I'll take you to my office, okay" she smiled before leading Emil's strange brother out of the room.

* * *

"hey!," really, Antonio was usually pretty oblivious in his classes, but Marcello's stage whisper was too loud to ignore "Emil!, Emil, Look out the window!" he hissed

Antonio watched as the Icelandic boy tried to subtly look out of the window, he went pale and span back around, he mouthed "shit" at Marcello.

Alfred looked out the window "Hey!, Emil, dude," he exclaimed loudly "Isn't that your brother!"

Antonio watched as Emil put his face in his palms "no, no it isn't, don't talk to him" he grumbled quietly.

* * *

Bastard didn't even finish his DAMN coffee...although if it tasted anything like Lovino's then he could understand entirely...didn't stop him being pissed off though.

* * *

Antonio had just sent his class home when Francis burst into the room "Antonio!, you're coming with me, it's a miracle!" he yelled, he grabbed Antonio's wrist and dragged him from the room.

"Where are we going?" Antonio asked

"Science block, Antonio!, it truly is a miracle!" Francis grinned sprinting down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13 Plotting

**I still don't own Hetalia...also thankyoooou for the reviews and follows and favourites**

Antonio was dragged along by Francis to see his Miracle...wow, who knew that Francis could run so fast...ow...actually he was starting to hurt his wrist...

"Hurry up!, I thought you ran better than this, quick, before the miracle ends!" Francis yelled.

Antonio tried to speed up, but he was tiiiiiireeeed!.

They were in the science block now headed straight for a class room at the end of the corridor.

Francis came to an abrupt stop, Antonio nearly ran straight into Francis' back "shhh, quietly!, don't disturb!"

and with that Francis started creeping towards the door, Antonio followed wordlessly (a minor miracle in itself)

the pair peeked through the window.

Within the room sat a straight faced man and a man with a wide grin...just chatting.

Antonio frowned at Francis "this is _not _a miracle!" he hissed.

Francis shushed him "No, it is, they're together"

Antonio frowned again "how is that a miracle?"

"Look at that, of course it's a miracle, he's an idiot and he's moody...do you understand why I showed you this?" he snapped.

"Honestly...no" Antonio replied.

Francis pressed a hand to his face and whispered a profanity, "No, I didn't think you would"

Francis walked away, leaving Antonio alone and confused in the middle of a corridor

* * *

Gilbert had had to swallow his pride, he was currently on the phone to a 'Friend' of his called Elizaveta...they argued appallingly, but right now he needed her help, he needed more on the stupid guest list than 'Grumpy Italian, Francis, Awesome me, Francis' quiet cousin'

"Hello, this is Elizaveta mistress of all things Yaoi, how may I help you" said the voice on the other end of the phone, Gilbert really hated it when Lizz answered the phone like that.

"Lizz, I need your help with something"

there was a pause "Do you indeed?" she purred.

"it's about Antonio's birthday," there was a giggle at the other end of the phone "why are you laughing?"

"Just thinking about what I've got him for his birthday, sorry, give me a second, I need some tissues"

"Pervert" Gilbert chuckled.

"I don't have a nosebleed!, I'm just a bit tearful about how beautiful it is...it's taken me months to make, it's nearly finished" Elizaveta replied indignantly

Gilbert didn't believe her, but he didn't have time to taunt her properly, he had a job to do.

"sure whatever, I need more people to invite, help" he muttered.

"Pleeeeeease tell me you have Lovino Vargas on the list" Elizaveta grinned...he assumed she was grinning.

"grumpy?, he's on the list, I need more people"

"hang on, I've got a text," she smiled, Gilbert waited in annoyance for her to speak again "okay, that was Francis, we need to invite Mathias Køhler and tell him to bring someone"

Gilbert jotted the name down.

* * *

Lovino kicked his front door open, he had bags full of food and the fucking plastic was ripping, on top of that he was supposed to be having Marcello over, Feliciano was on a date, as was his father...and Marcello was no longer to be trusted alone in the house...so it was up to Lovino to take care of his sixteen year old shit of a brother.

"GOD DAMN BASTARDY BAGS!" Lovino shrieked as one of the bags split, spilling the entire contents on the floor.

"Lovino?" murmured a tiny voice from behind him.

"Ciao Katyusha, can I help you?"

"I, I was wondering if I could borrow a recipe from you, I can come back later if it's a bad time" she murmered, staring at the tomatoes rolling all over the floor. (Yeah, he had an entire bag full of tomatoes)

Lovino nodded "it's fine, what sort of recipe"

Katyusha wrote a cookery page in the news paper, she was good, and usually responded to requests.

"All she asked for was something Italian" she mumbled softly.

Lovino nodded "come in" he muttered, swearing in his mind at every delicious tomato he had to pick up.

After Lovino put his shopping away he picked out a recipe for Katyusha.

"Well, Hello Lovino...does Antonio know you have another woman" chuckled a cocky voice from the door.

Katyusha and Lovino both flushed "I, I'm sorry but I've already got a boyfrien-"

"THE FUCK WOULD IT MEAN TO HIM ANYWAY!" Lovino yelled interrupting Katyusha.

Marcello smirked as he stood in the door way "I don't know you'll have to ask him"

it looked like Lovino was going to have another typically fabulous evening...stupid bastardy brother.

* * *

Elizaveta sat on the sofa, her feet on her Fiance's lap, Roderiech didn't look especially thrilled to have a pair of be-slippered feet touching him, but seemed willing to overlook them in favor of a baking show on the TV.

Elizaveta had the phone pressed to her ear, she had a sly smile on her face, which Roderiech had learned long ago to ignore...he knew exactly what that smile meant and usually Kiku was on the end of the phone when it made an appearance.

"Francis" she grinned

"Lizzie" came the reply.

"Right, I need to know everything now, who is Mathias with...if you say anything but Lukas, I will literally kill you...I told Gil to invite Mathias" Elizaveta gabbled.

"He is definitely with Lukas, I tried to get Antonio to understand the similarities between them, but he didn't get it" Francis sighed

Elizaveta rolled her eyes "of course he didn't," she smiled "You have to let this happen naturally".

"Who are you and what have you done with Lizzie?"

Elizaveta cackled madly "by naturally I mean you need to let me handle it unless he goes to you".

* * *

Lovino glared at Marcello, Katyusha had virtually sprinted from the room to get away from them.

"You're a Bastard"

"Oh come on, it was a little joke" he replied cheerily

"so's the Arsenic in your pasta" Lovino growled.

Marcello waved off the comment "just so you know, I spat in your wine, it's more spit than wine" he retorted with a grin.

"Whatever, I spat in your lemonade" Lovino chuckled


	14. Chapter 14 Tomatoes

**I still don't own Hetalia, also, Wooooooooah, thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows.**

Just as Lovino had expected, having his little brother over night was horrible...firstly he had to sleep on his sofa, which meant he had to clear the sofa of all his paper work, which meant that he'd procrastinate having to put the paperwork away and his entire living room would be in complete chaos.

Lovino would have made the little shit sleep on the stupid sofa, only he'd tell their Dad, and Lovino knew it was stupid to be scared of being told off by his father at the age of twenty three, but he was.

It was a Saturday so he didn't have to get up early, however the second reason he was so grumpy first thing in the morning was that Marcello had woke up at a stupid hour of the morning because he thought it was a school morning. He'd got up in a blinding hurry, and sat on Lovino as he tried to pull on his shoes.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Lovino shrieked as Marcello sat down heavily on his chest.

"WOAH!, what're you doing here!" Marcello exclaimed

"I live here!, the fuck are you doing at..." Lovino looked over at the clock, it was broken "Fucking early o-clock!"

"I'm late for school!" he yelled back.

There was a thudding on the wall "Will you two shut up!" Hollered Lovino's neighbor.

The brothers looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"It's Saturday, I'll let your tutor know you love school so much" Lovino grumbled, settling himself back down on the sofa.

"oh, I'll go back to sleep then" Marcello groaned.

And that was a shit start to a shit day.

* * *

Feliciano's morning on the other hand was beautiful and glorious with all the best and brilliant things...not! Feliciano's usually exceptionally lovely personality had taken a beating.

Feliciano had spent the evening with his co-worker, he'd told his father that it was a date because he always looked so hopeful...and sort of because Feliciano was kind of sort of wanting it to be a date...however he'd spent hours at his house, it was awkward and the conversation was stilted and he'd been given sausages for dinner, he didn't even like Sausages!.

So he'd got back home by nine thirty because Ludwig thought he looked sleepy, he did not look sleepy, he looked bored, because he was bored.

But at the same time he was happy to have been invited over in the first place...by the time he got home he couldn't be bothered to let Lovino know that he could pick Marcello up.

* * *

The phone rang, Mathias rolled out of bed and onto the floor, who called at this time in the-oh, it was one o-clock in the afternoon.

He scrambled towards the phone "Helloooo," he smiled "is that you Lukas?"

"No, this is Francis"

"Hi Francis" Mathias replied, he couldn't remember the last time Francis had talked to him apart from elbowing him out of the way to get to the biscuits in the staff room.

"It's coming up to Antonio's birthday, he teaches Maths, we were wondering if you could go to his Birthday party, you can bring Lukas if you want" Francis said.

Mathias nodded before realizing that phones didn't work in that way "I'll go, but Lukas'll take some convinci-" Francis hung up the phone.

* * *

Marcello had left just before lunch, which meant that Lovino was able to spend the rest of the day in peace...and then he realized that the little Bastard had eaten all the tomatoes with a little note saying "sorry, I O U some more tomatoes" DAMN RIGHT HE DID!, little shit, what the hell was he supposed to eat for lunch now!

Lovino dragged himself out of the door to go out in the search for more tomatoes, dammit he only went shopping yesterday!, how in the hell did he eat that many tomatoes in one morning, sure Lovino could do it (in half the time!) but he didn't have Marcello down as a tomato thief, he already had to guard his pasta around Feliciano like his life depended on it.

At least it was a fairly nice day so he wouldn't have to walk in the rain.

* * *

Antonio walked back from the shop at the end of the road, he'd gone out to get some more coffee, he needed his coffee fix. He spotted a familiar figure heading towards him "Lovi!" he yelled waving his arms.

Lovino approached him with a scowl on his face "Hi Bastard" he grumbled.

"Where are you off to?" Antonio grinned

Lovino frowned "Getting some tomatoes, Marcello ate all mine...Bastard"

Antonio's face lit up "You don't need to get tomatoes from the shop," He beamed "I've got a Tomato garden"

Lovino gave him a doubtful look "You grow tomatoes?"

Antonio nodded, he didn't wait for any further response from Lovino, he grabbed his hand and started dragging him along towards his house.

"Your Tomatoes had better be good" Lovino mumbled.

"My tomatoes are the best" Antonio replied, it was true, Antonio took a great deal of pride in his garden.

* * *

Lovino followed behind Antonio, he would like some fresh tomatoes...he just wished he didn't have to go to Antonio's house to get them...

"My tomatoes are the best ever" Antonio smiled

Lovino snorted, he remembered Antonio saying that the slugs kept getting into the greenhouse.

Antonio dragged him towards a small house, before he could open it, the door swang open to reveal a man with red eyes and white hair.

The man's eyes drifted to Antonio and Lovino's hands...which Lovino realized with a jolt were still linked (Damn Bastard, couldn't he have got him to follow him without making him look girly!)

Lovino wrenched his hand from Antonio's grip "I take it this is grumpy?" the man asked.

"How did you get in my house, Gilbert" Antonio laughed, Lovino scowled

"I have a key" Gilbert retorted before wondering back into his house.


	15. Chapter 15 Pancakes

**I still don't own Hetalia, Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following, sorry that nothing much happened in that chapter.  
**

Antonio was right about his tomatoes, not that Lovino would say so. Instead he settled for a "hmm" when Antonio asked if he liked them.

Antonio's face fell, but soon went back to his usual grin.

Gilbert had watched the exchange with mild amusement, but then got bored and went back to watching TV.

Lovino started to walk towards the door, if he started walking now he might be able to be home for lunch, "Lovi!" no such luck.

"What do you want Bastard?" Lovino grumbled

Antonio smiled "Do you want to stay for lunch?"

Lovino considered for a few moments, if he stayed for lunch then that meant he didn't have to go home and cook for himself, but on the other hand if he didn't he wouldn't have to spend the afternoon with Antonio.

* * *

Antonio watched Lovino making his decision...he really wanted Lovi to stay for lunch, because it was almost lunch time and he didn't want Lovino to be hungry...yeah, he wasn't even fooling himself with that reasoning...

The anxiety must have shown on his face because suddenly Lovino looked uncomfortable "Argh!, god dammit, fine! Just stop looking so fucking miserable!" he snapped.

Antonio tried to keep the grin off his face, really he did, but it wasn't working.

"Awesome, what're you cooking?" Called a voice from the living room, ah, he'd forgotten about Gilbert... he couldn't _not_ feed him, but he couldn't really say he wanted him there at that precise moment...but knowing Gilbert, telling him so could only lead to sulking and then Ludwig would have to call either him or Francis or both to come and get him out of the house and off the internet.

* * *

He knew it was probably not one of his best plans, but it was too good an opportunity to miss. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Antonio around someone he wanted to be with.

It was a talent of Gilbert and Francis to know when Antonio liked someone a good few months before Antonio did...also he would be able to let Francis know what was happening...but mostly it was to annoy Antonio and grumpy (he really needed to learn his name, because he had the feeling that if he called him Lovi like Antonio did his life wouldn't be worth living).

Almost immediately he got to work "How about cooking those sausages West bought over?" he grinned.

Antonio shrugged before turning to 'Lovi' "what do you think, Lovino?"

Lovino pulled a face, Antonio turned back to Gilbert "I think I'll eat those later, I'll make something more Tomato-ey"

Gilbert grimaced, he always ended up eating tomatoes when he went to Antonio's he was getting sick of the sight of them, but he had learned not to say that any more because Antonio could be pretty scary.

* * *

Step two on Gilbert's awesome plan of awesome was to sit in between Antonio and Lovino during lunch. They all sat there eating for a while in silence, but then Gilbert's phone rang, annoyed that his bothering was interrupted he flipped his phone open.

"What ever it is you're doing stop it" growled Elizaveta

"what am I meant to be doing?" he retorted.

"I don't know but I got the feeling you were doing something stupid, what are you doing Gilbert?" she replied.

Gilbert looked at the pair on the sofa "I've got to take this" he muttered, walking into the kitchen

"Gilbert?"

"Lovino's at Antonio's house" Gilbert grinned, there was silence at the other end of the phone.

"How do you know?" yes, annoying Elizaveta was a million times more fun than annoying Antonio.

"Because I'm in his house"

there was a strangled angry sound "you complete Bastard" she murmured quietly.

"I know," he smirked "just to let you know, I just spent lunch sat between them".

"Don't do anything, I'm coming over NOW!"

there was a quiet "Lizzie, what's happening...?" and then she hung up the phone.

* * *

Gilbert wondered back into the living room with a grin on his face "That was Lizzie!"

Antonio smiled "how is she?"

"You can ask her in a bit" he replied, sitting down between the two again.

Antonio's face fell, it didn't look like he and Lovino would have any time alone at all, although he wasn't even sure why he wanted that in the first place.

Gilbert smirked at him, Lovino rolled his eyes "Fan-fucking-tastic"

A few moments later there was a hammering at the door, "Gilbert Bielschmidt!, Let me in now!"

"Lizzie, what's going on" added a quiet voice.

Antonio got up and went to the door, he could see Elizaveta's arm coming through the letter box and reaching desperately for the door handle.

Antonio opened the door and Elizaveta stumbled through it, followed swiftly by Mathew who looked very confused.

"Antonio, I'm just going to be borrowing Gilbert for a little while" she smiled sweetly.

"You'll never take me alive!" called Gilbert, Elizaveta pulled a frying pan from behind her back

"I wasn't intending to" Elizaveta stormed into the living room.

Mathew traipsing along behind her, wondering forlornly what had happened to going out for pan cakes.

* * *

Lovino watched Elizaveta haul the cackling Gilbert out of the room, "Having a nice day, Bastard?" he asked, Mathew shook his head

"I only went out for pancakes" he replied before hurrying after Elizaveta.

And then they were gone, the only trace that they had been there was Gilbert's plate and a few cushions from the sofa being on the floor.

Antonio slumped on the sofa next to him "well, that was interesting"

"That's one word for it".

* * *

Sitting in the car with Gilbert and Elizaveta was very awkward for Mathew, they'd been friends for a long time, so they were talking away whilst Mathew sat in the back feeling more and more invisible.

He resigned himself to a pancakeless lonely life when Gilbert's seat slid back "Woah, how long have you been back there?"

Mathew just about managed to arrange his features into a frown "I was in the house as well"

"Hey, Lizz, who is this guy?"

"Mathew, he's going to help me with Lovino and Antonio...so don't you mess that up!" she replied.

Gilbert turned back to Mathew and offered his hand to be shook "The awesome Gilbert Bielschmidt, Antonio's best friend"

Mathew folded his arms "Mathew Williams, Lovino's best friend, you've known me for years"

Gilbert looked confused "what?"

"I'm Francis' cousin"


	16. Chapter16more Tomatoes(ran out of names)

**I still don't own Hetalia, also thankyooooooooou for all the reviews and stuff ^_^ **

Well, that was a fail...now that Gilbert thought about it Mathew did look a little like Francis. Now he was in a car with a seething Canadian and a laughing Elizaveta.

"So what happened until you ruined it?" Elizaveta inquired.

"nothing really, Antonio dragged Lovino over and then we had lunch" Gilbert replied, casting an anxious glance at Mathew.

Elizaveta groaned, "We're going to get pancakes, we'll talk properly there," she handed Mathew her phone "Text Francis, Kiku and Femke, please"

* * *

Aaaaand back to the awkward silence, lunch was finished and Antonio was now washing up, the draining board was filling up fast, he looked over at Lovino sadly, Lovi didn't seem the type to help him out willingly.

Lovino sighed "Fine" he grabbed a tea towl and started drying the plates.

Antonio beamed at him, Lovi had just offered to help him.

CRASH

"YOU BASTARDY FUCKING PLATE!" Lovino yelped, Antonio span around, Lovino had dropped a plate.

"Hang on, I'll clean that up, are you hurt?" Antonio soothed

Lovino scowled "I'm fine, Bastard" he snapped.

Antonio smiled and nodded "lucky I have lots of plates"

Lovino went scarlet "I only broke one, dammit" he mumbled, awwww, he looked like an adorable little tomato.

Lovino went and sat down at the table as Antonio swept up the pieces of plate, "You might want some shoes on in case I missed something, you don't want shards in your feet" Antonio suggested amicably

Lovino frowned and went to get some shoes.

* * *

The Pancake shop conference was actually going fairly well, Femke and Mathew were able to make loads of suggestions about what to do with Lovino, Francis and Gilbert were able to make more about what to do with Antonio, and Elizaveta and Kiku were able to make suggestions which were either agreed with or shot down in flames.

Although Mathew still seemed to be more than a little annoyed with Gilbert for forgetting him, despite having known him for nearly fifteen years.

Eventually Gilbert groaned loudly "Look, I'm sorry I forgot your name, and that I knew you!" he exclaimed, shocking everyone at the table, Kiku was so shocked by the sudden out burst that he fell backwards off his chair.

Femke helped him upright, Mathew however just stared at Gilbert with a surprised look on his face.

"You actually remembered I was here?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes "Well yeah, you're right there" he retorted. Mathew grinned.

"Good, so we're all friends now?" Francis interrupted.

* * *

Antonio waited patiently for Lovino to get back from the Garden, he'd gone out to choose himself some tomatoes...but he'd told Antonio (in no uncertain terms) to let him go alone, because he was being "Fucking annoying". But Lovi had been an awefully long time out there. Wait...oh shit...what if Lovi had said he was going home after getting tomatoes...Antonio had never been brilliant at listening, he'd been distracted by Lovi's hair...there was a bit that was sticking up and Antonio had been unable to tear his eyes away from it...which was when Lovi had snapped at him.

But Lovi couldn't leave...at least not without a hug.

Immediately Antonio had been on his feet and out of the door in seconds, having to run back in to put some shoes on.

* * *

"Lovino's really bad at giving presents" Femke announced, part way through her third pancake.

Mathew looked up from his seventh (what...he was hungry)"Yeah, he's got me the same thing for My Birthday and Christmas for the past four years"

"You do like maple syrup" Femke grinned defensively.

Francis looked thoughtful for a few moments "He could always jump out of the cake" he smirked.

Mathew and Gilbert elbowed Francis in the ribs in unison. Elizaveta on the other hand looked pensive.

"It would be priceless just for Lovino's reaction" she chuckled. Femke subtly kicked her under the table.

"He would literally kill us" she hissed

"But we'd all have a good laugh before he did" Francis laughed.

Kiku just sat in the corner, mortified by his friends behavior.

* * *

whereishewhereishewhereishe where. Is. he. Antonio had ran all the way to Lovi's flat, but no one was in...and he didn't know where else to look. So now he was headed home, worried that someone had kidnapped Lovi, he was adorable after all...or what if he was hit by a car!, or a bus!, or a lorry!.

He opened the door and slunk into his living room.

"Where the hell have you been, Bastard?" complained a voice, Antonio looked up to see Lovino slouched on the sofa.

"LOVIIIIIII!," he yelled, pulling Lovino up right and into a hug "I was so worriiiiiiiiied"

awkwardly, Lovino patted him on the back of the head "That's great, Bastard, but it doesn't answer my question, I've been in here alone for three quarters of an hour!"

"I thought you'd left so I went to give you a good bye hug, but I couldn't find you!" he cried worriedly.

Lovino broke out of the hug "And you didn't think to check outside first?, idiot"

Antonio looked at the ground, "I'll see you on Monday, Bastard" Lovino muttered walking away towards the door

"Yes...I'll see you on Monday"...wow he was cute...he really needed to call someone.

* * *

Francis' phone rang, by this point Mathew was on his fourteenth pancake, everyone else apart from Gilbert had stopped, and Gilbert only continued because he was desperate to eat more than Mathew.

Francis picked it up lazily, Elizaveta grabbed his arm "No, this is talking time"

Francis frowned "It's Antonio"

Elizaveta squealed "answeritansweritansweritansw erit"

Francis smiled and pressed the phone to his ear, but before he could say a word, his arm jerked the phone away from his ear as Antonio's voice came through. "FRAAAANCIIIIIIIS, HEEEEEELP!"

Francis pulled a face "ok, calm down...did you throw coffee on him again?"

what followed next, from the side of the conversation that the group in the Pancake shop could hear, was a series of "mmm"s and "mmmmhmmm"s until eventually Francis interrupted whatever Antonio was saying.

"Mon Dieu, has it taken you that long to realize? Yes, yes, yes, for about three months...okay, look, just come to the pancake shop...I'm going to make a call"

everyone looked at Francis expectantly "It would appear that Antonio has had an epiphany regarding Lovino".


	17. Chapter 17 friendly advice

**I still don't own Hetalia, Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following ^_^**

Lovino had finally returned home after an afternoon wasted, his own tomato garden (window box) had been destroyed by some Bastardy cat, so he'd been getting his tomatoes from shops...but apparently Antonio was a master gardener...he must never know.

It had taken all of his will power not to take all of his tomatoes...he'd settled for two bags full.

"Loviiiiinoooo!" Shit...he'd forgotten he was going to his father's for dinner...Feliciano had probably spent the entire day cooking.

Lovino opened the door to see his beaming Father, "are you ready?"

Lovino nodded and followed him down the stairs.

* * *

Antonio wished the others hadn't left him alone at the table with Elizaveta whilst they went to get more drinks. The smile she had pasted across her face was unsettling to say the least.

"So, I heard you like Lovino" she grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Antonio was starting to feel uncomfortable "si" he didn't think it was possible for her smile to get any bigger, but somehow she managed it.

"Hey, Lizz, you're gonna scare him" Gilbert laughed, sitting down across from her.

Elizaveta pouted "I didn't,did I, Antonio?"

Antonio nodded nervously.

Femke sat down next to Antonio "Calm down Lizzie, we need to find out what Lovi thinks first"

Antonio's face fell, what if Lovi didn't like him...what if he liked someone else. Frantically Antonio wracked his brains for who else Lovino could like.

"Oi, Francis...why did you call me" Mathias strode into the pancake shop.

Francis smiled "We need some help"

* * *

Lovino had been right when he thought that Feliciano had spent all afternoon cooking. Lasagne, he'd spent the entire afternoon making it.

As usual Feliciano had eaten roughly half of the Lasagne himself. Leaving his father and brothers to squabble over the rest whilst he complained about how empty his tummy was.

"Ve, I put extra tomatoes in it," Feliciano smiled "But we've not had any of your tomatoes in ages"

Lovino got the hint, instead groaning and tilting back his head "A cat keeps sleeping in my tomatoes...so I don't have any more"

Feliciano's face paled. He'd never been the best gardener, he always preferred cooking or painting, but he loved Lovino's tomatoes...he was good at taking care of them and it showed.

His Father smiled at him "Is everyone being nice" he inquired.

Lovino scowled, when his father said everyone, he meant Antonio "Yeah, the Tomato Bastard let me have some tomatoes" he replied whilst taking a sip of wine.

Romulus looked relieved, before switching on a grin "so how is Marcello's education going?"

Lovino groaned again, as Marcello chuckled "yes, Mr Vargas, how is my education going?"

"Fine" Lovino said, but mentally added 'if you can call flirting non-stop with Soraphine instead of working fine'

Marcello gave him a conspiratorial smirk...little shit

* * *

"What do I care if Antonio likes Lovino" Mathias grumbled, folding his arms.

"You don't," Francis replied "but you could help him, his situation's similar to yours"

neither Antonio or Mathias knew how they were similar, a fact which clearly registered on their faces, because the rest of the table face-palmed as one.

"To put it simply, two idiots and two moody boys" Francis smiled, knowing that Antonio wouldn't mind being called stupid.

Both men pouted "I'm not stupid, I'm a teacher" they retorted, though still managing to smile.

"Are you gonna help or not" Gilbert snapped, he was getting bored.

Mathias grinned "sure I will, not sure what you're expecting though"

Elizaveta beamed at him "Just some friendly advice".

* * *

The family dinner had gone as expected, massive dinner, talking about school, friends and then watching some stupid film that Feliciano had insisted on watching, and then ended up crying at...for the record, Lovino was not crying...he'd got something in his eye dammit!.

"It's s, so sad" Feliciano sniffed, Marcello reached over and patted his head.

"If it makes you feel better the actress is married with kids now"

Feliciano blinked at his younger brother for a moment before throwing back his head and wailing "nooooooo".

Lovino, in the mean time had vowed never to show the stupid DVD at film club, Why Feliciano bought the things when he knew they'd make him cry was beyond him.

Romulus appeared equally un-impressed with the film.

"What did you think?" Marcello asked with a grin.

Their father shrugged "I'm a fan of the leading lady's clothing...or lack of it" He winked...in truth the actress had been fairly well covered up...apart from her ridiculous short skirt, but it was all Romulus could comment on, seeing as he'd fallen asleep a quarter of an hour in.

* * *

Elizaveta leaned her face on her hand, Mathias hadn't spoken much, just scribbled something down and then left. Antonio had immediately put it in his pocket, so She didn't even get to read it.

She just hoped he'd pay some attention to it...and that Mathias' rules made sense.

* * *

Back home and relieved to be away from sappy films and what had apparently become the Italian inquisition...Oh yes, after the film conversation had turned to friendships and relationships and why Lovino didn't have a girlfriend yet when his two baby brothers did and his father had left a trail of broken hearts...bull shit...

So yeah, a typical evening in the Vargas household.

Now, however, he was back home and about ready to collapse, he'd have to watch a series of gruesome horror and action films to regain the man points he'd lost watching Feliciano's craptacular film.

As it was, tomorrow he'd be stuck marking practice essays...and he couldn't regain his man points next film club...it was Mathew's turn to pick the film and he'd gotten into a bad habit of borrowing films from Francis.

So his week was pretty booked, work, marking and sappy films...living the dream, Lovino, living the dream.

**(I realized I can't keep calling him Mr Vargas, I like Romulus, but I can change it if need be ^_^)**


	18. Chapter 18 wussing out

**I still don't own Hetalia...thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following ^_^**

Antonio had read through Mathias' list, and he'd decided to start trying them out first thing on Monday morning. He'd spent his car journey getting himself mentally prepared, the first thing wasn't even that difficult...all he had to do was talk to Lovino and look for any signs of him liking him. But it wasn't Easy, not at all...since coming to the realization that he loved Lovino, he'd found that he became flustered and it was hard to even think about Lovino without getting ridiculously embarrassed, so he had no idea if he would even be able to look at Lovi.

* * *

Lovino was putting the finishing touches to his lesson plan, he'd found a pretty good video he could show, also he wouldn't have too much work to do in that time...he could sit back and relax and watch some random documentary about Gladiators, yep, easy.

He quickly scribbled down what he was going to do, year seven lessons might even be enjoyable if Peter Kirkland kept his mouth shut.

Proudly he put the paper work on his desk, a nice easy start to the day.

The door slammed open and Antonio walked in...well...not exactly walking, he looked a bit stiff and awkward...

* * *

Well, he'd failed at being casual, he'd gone to sit down and got so nervous that he'd managed to miss the chair. Now Lovi would think he was stupid, he had the sinking feeling that he already did.

"You alright, Bastard?" Lovino asked from behind the desk...could that be seen as evidence? Antonio liked to think that Lovi asked because he was worried and liked him...but what if he was just being nice, like he was with all his friends...he searched his memory for any similar situations, he remembered Mathew managing to walk into a door and Lovino laughing his arse off for about a quarter of an hour. He looked at Lovino, he wasn't laughing now, he actually looked pretty concerned...it was adorable.

"Oi!"

Antonio realized that some considerable time had passed since Lovi had asked him. Feeling his face flush red, he nodded...and he thought Lovi went red a lot...though he doubted he'd managed to go Lovi red.

* * *

Okay, something was definitely wrong, the Bastard had come in and fallen off a chair, the hell was going on.

"Hahaha, um, I should get going" Antonio announced, picking himself back up and swiftly exiting the room.

* * *

stupid stupid stupid...stupidstupidstupidstupid. He'd been called it more often than he liked and often it was undeserved...but right now Antonio felt very stupid, he probably should've stayed to talk, but the embarrassment had gotten too bad for him to actually stay in the room any longer.

He stumbled into the staff room to be greeted by Francis, Elizaveta and Mei all with their arms folded.

"Um..."

"You wussed out, didn't you" they chorused.

"I, I didn't wuss out...I just...hang on, Mei you weren't even at the pancake..."

"Elizaveta texted me the situation"

Antonio gulped and edged around the trio to sit down in a chair, the three turned to watch him.

"I don't know what was written on that Paper, but you need to man up" Elizaveta growled, sounding disturbingly like Gilbert.

Antonio looked down at his knees "I was just going to talk to him, I just...messed up"

"And ran here to hide?" Francis muttered sternly, Antonio frowned and nodded, there was no dancing around it, he had ran away from Lovino and gone to hide in the staff room.

"What you need is a practice run" Mei said encouragingly, as she sat next to Antonio.

Antonio nodded slowly, that could work. "After school today, okay?"

Antonio nodded again but more confidently, he could do this.

* * *

It was first period and already Peter Kirkland had earned himself his first detention, Lovino didn't like giving them out, because they got in the way of things he wanted to do. It wasn't just the kid who had to come back after school.

But Peter had been a little shit, although initially Lovino had only given him a warning...but then he'd pulled out his mobile and started wailing down the phone to Raivis...who Lovino knew would be in Mr Edelstein's music class, poor Bastard probably had a detention as well.

So then Lovino had been forced to give him a detention, firstly because he'd been messing around all lesson, secondly because he was using a phone in lesson, and thirdly because he'd called him a 'Bloody git and a stupid face' down the phone in front of the class.

Thank Fuck the year tens were quieter.

* * *

Antonio's day had been less than ideal, despite the promise of a practice run after school, Antonio had tried twice more to speak to Lovino, and succeeded twice more in making a fool of himself, the first time he got his words so muddled that when he'd tried to use Lovi's full name he'd called him Vovino Largas, the second time his hands shook so badly that Lovino had suggested to go to the nurse...well, as close as Lovino could actually get to it, "Oi Bastard, you gonna sort that out?" which Antonio assumed was Lovino's way of trying to let him know he was worried.

Antonio's other problem was that he was no closer to finding out whether Lovi liked him or not...today was turning out badly.

* * *

Antonio was acting fucking weird, Bastard came in all shakey and shit, and he'd spoken really strange, okay, Antonio was usually strange, but today he was the king of strange.

Lovino sighed and got on with his lesson, it was less a lesson and more of a "None-of-you-bastards-are-going-to-fucking-fail-the-exam-so-stop-being-dramatic-and-hand-in-your-homework" lecture, somehow ninety per-cent of his year eleven class had got it into their thick skulls that they were going to fail, so what was the point in trying and doing he blamed the other teachers for putting pressure on them.

* * *

Antonio walked into the staff room, ready for his practice run...he was greeted by Gilbert in a brown wig with a pipe cleaner stuck in it...what had he got himself into.


	19. Chapter 19 Practice

**I _still _don't own Hetalia, also Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following ^_^**

Antonio stood gaping in the doorway at Gilbert and the others, this was the worst thing he'd ever got himself into...well...apart from a few things with Francis and Gilbert during their mis-spent youth.

Gilbert was smirking, wearing a brown wig with a pipe cleaner sticking out of the side, like some creepy Gilvino creature.

Mei, who was stood in the corner, gave him an encouraging smile.

"Lizzie recommended him" she explained.

Gilvino...or Lovbert? Grinned and stood up "Let's get started"

okay, as Gilbert looked nothing like Lovino he should be fine.

"Okaya, Antonio, imma talking lika Italian" he announced in the single worst Italian accent ever to walk the earth.

Mei held up a hand "Woah, hang on, what was that?"

Gilbert shrugged "My Italian accent?"

Francis face palmed "You sounded more Welsh than anything".

* * *

Lovino had gone home to do yet more fucking marking...god dammit!.

He was beginning to regret giving the year tens a practice exam, he'd forgotten that he'd need to mark the bastardy things and now he'd written off his entire evening, not to mention all his friends were doing something without him...Bastards.

* * *

Gilbert was now banned from the wig, Francis had snatched it off of him after squabbling for a few moments. It had actually taken Francis threatening to claw his face to loosen Gilbert's grip on it, he'd ran behind A chair yelling at Francis "DON'T DAMAGE THE AWESOME!"

So now Francis was duty Lovino...making him Franvino.

Antonio had come to the conclusion that this was not going to help him in the least, he couldn't take this seriously with his best friends pretending to be the recently discovered (hopefully) future boyfriend.

Francis tucked his hair into the wig and cleared his throat, "Well then, shall we begin, Bastard".

Antonio nodded, "Okay, Lovi, um, how are you-"

Francis slapped him across the face "God dammit Bastard, you Fucking Bastard, don't you flirt with me"

Antonio stared at him wide eyed "wh,what...I didn't even flirt yet!"

Francis flicked his hair (wig) over his shoulder, "How could you, you heartless brute!" he shrieked.

Elizaveta decided that now was the time to step in, but it was Mathew who got there first, "Francis, give me the wig" he commanded, holding out his hand.

Francis shook his head "no"

Mathew gave him a warning look "Francis, give me the wig, I know Lovino better than anyone here, okay"

"He's Lovino, how else was I supposed to play him?"

reluctantly and pouting worse than he ever did as a child, Francis handed Mathew the wig, apologizing to Antonio who was still rubbing his cheek where Francis slapped him.

"Watch and learn" Mathew smiled.

* * *

Lovino curled himself up in bed, the marking had left him exhausted, sometimes it seemed like that was all he did. That and visiting home.

Lovino looked at the clock, ugh, how was he going to bed this early...oh right, he didn't have anything else to do.

* * *

"No offense Mildred, but what do you know about this?, you're a Geography teacher" Antonio asked nervously, he didn't want to be hit again.

"shhhh, I'm getting in character!" he replied, he was stood with his eyes shut, wearing the wig and pipe cleaner, Mathew didn't even bother correcting Antonio on his name and gender, he was impressed he'd even remembered what his job was.

"really?" Mei asked

"I'm also a certified Drama teacher," Mathew smiled, spinning around with a scowl on his face.

"Well, Bastard, what do you want?" he asked with a perfect accent, although his voice was a little higher than Lovinos.

Antonio tried to fix his usual grin on his face "well, Lovi, um, I'm here to ask you what you think of me?" he looked to Elizaveta for reassurance.

Mathew looked acutely embarrassed and even managed to blush, although he was no where near as cute or red as Lovi. "wh, what the hell Bastard, what sort of question is that?" Mathew growled

okay, this was getting too realistic, Antonio found himself going red as well...this was terrible.

"Well?" Mathew scowled, Antonio had frozen up, he couldn't do it, even if it was just quiet little Mathew in a wig...this wasn't going to work, he'd never get Lovi to like him. His thoughts were cut off by Gilbert's manic laugh "Kesesesesese!, Look at him!, Mathew, you are a genius!"

Mathew glared at him "I'm not breaking character, Bastard!, you can fucking get used to it until this is over, Dammit!"

Gilbert blinked for a moment "well, then" he muttered, clearing his throat.

"Antonio, are you okay?" asked Mei, waving a hand in front of Antonio's eyes worriedly.

"hmm" he murmured from the depths of despair, this was almost as bad as him falling off a chair in front of Lovi, really embarrassing. But at least Lovi would never know about it...providing everyone kept their mouths shut, he couldn't let him know, ever!.

* * *

It had taken about three quarters of an hour to get Antonio back to his usual friendly self, mainly everyone reassuring him that they were almost certain that Lovino liked him, and that he was just stubborn and grumpy. The final straw was Elizaveta and Gilbert offering to leave Lovino a note explaining why he had wussed out.

So now Antonio was actually doing pretty well, although Mathew was now acting like a more calm version of Lovino so he didn't make Antonio go all weird again.

Now, Antonio decided that he would not only put Mathias' note into action, but he'd also use his new found confidence...sort of.

As he was leaving Elizaveta gripped his shoulders "Look, I want you with Lovino by the time I get married, understood?"

"You're not getting married for another three years" Gilbert muttered as he walked past.

Elizaveta shrugged, who knew how long Antonio would take to even talk to Lovino normally again.

Antonio hadn't really listened to her, he was too busy trying to plan.


	20. Chapter 20 step 1

**I _still _don't own Hetalia, also thankyooou for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following ^_^**

Be yourself (cheesy but there's no point him liking you if you aren't being you)

Antonio looked at the list, this was the first step, he'd ignored it at first, choosing instead to go right on to number four, but not this time.

He'd act like Antonio and not a clumsier, more nervous version, he would just be him and see where that went. And if that went well he would move onto number two.

Lovino wasn't in his class room, Antonio was a little worried, but he supposed that it was nothing to be too worried about.

So he'd gone to his own classroom.

* * *

Lovino's morning was off to a bad start...no change there then... he'd overslept, ran out of coffee, Mathew was late to pick him up, and then they'd got caught in traffic, so he was about ten minutes late to his first lesson...he was usually there about half an hour before the students were.

His hair was stuck up in all sorts of places because he didn't have the chance to brush it, and the lack of caffeine was really starting to get to him. So he set his year elevens to work on their course work.

Feliks lent him a hair brush, which was a relief because he couldn't stand his hair being messy, but he didn't take as long on it a he usually would.

* * *

Thank god for free periods, Antonio had no idea if Lovino had the same time off as he did, he'd only visited during the breaks the students had before, so this was either going to be a nice surprise for Lovi, or he'd get told to Fuck off.

He peeked through the window in the door, Lovi was teaching, something about deserted medieval villages...well, he didn't have anything else to do, he could listen for a bit until Lovi was free.

* * *

There was some sniggering going on in the back of Lovino's lesson, Lovino folded his arms and walked towards the children "What's going on?" he asked, carefully censoring himself.

Chris, an Australian student grinned and pointed to the door. Antonio was waving through the window, Lovino groaned and went to open the door. "What the hell are you doing, Bastard?" he hissed, Antonio shrugged

"I've got a free period, I was just going to see if you were free, but then I got caught up in the lesson" he smiled.

Lovino groaned, the Bastard must've been out there for a while, ugh, he was going to hate himself for this "Come in and sit down, But interrupt my lesson in anyway and you're a dead man".

* * *

Lovi's hair was all sticky uppy, it was adorable. Antonio wondered briefly if he'd done it on purpose.

He registered that Lovi had invited him in, so he sat down in the back row. He didn't recognize anyone because he didn't teach any year eight students, Lovino stood back at the front of the class and continued talking.

* * *

Why anyone would willingly sit through a lesson was beyond Lovino, but Antonio had decided to sit there, and true to his word he hadn't interrupted. After the hour was up Lovino kicked the year eights out.

"Alright, Bastard, what the hell is going on?" he growled furiously, although he wasn't sure why he was so angry, probably because the Bastard had distracted him...never mind that he hadn't spoke a word, just sitting there smiling good naturedly...

"aha, um, I really did want to visit you"

Bull shit, no one ever wanted to visit him, apart from Femke and Mathew occasionally...and his crazy family...but they were related to him so it didn't count!

Antonio seemed to notice the disbelieving look "Really, Lovi".

* * *

Antonio had never been the best in the world at understanding emotions, or what was going on around him, he did, however, notice the look on Lovi's face.

So he sort of forgot about how nervous he was and decided instead to make sure that Lovi knew that he was most definitely there because he wanted to see him...he wasn't sure whether he gave away his feelings or not though, because he wasn't really monitoring what he said. Also he didn't want to tell Lovi just yet...because he didn't think he'd say yes yet.

"I promise, Lovi, I'm here to see you, why else would I be here." he grinned reassuringly, it was true, he was, he'd nearly told Lovi he was his favorite person.

Lovino sat down on a chair "hmm, whatever, Bastard" he grumbled softly, Antonio wasn't sure if Lovi believed him, but at least he wasn't pulling the 'Shut up Antonio, I don't believe you, and you're stupid' now he was starting to get all nervous again...the practice hadn't worked, he'd got worried around Mathew in a wig, how was he supposed to deal with real Lovi.

* * *

Antonio had sort of frozen up, Lovino waved a hand in front of his eyes, "Oi, Bastard?, hello?," no reply, Lovino sighed "whatever, I'll see you later" He got up to leave the room, he needed to talk to Kiku anyway, and return the books the year elevens had finished with.

* * *

Oh NOOOO!, he'd frozen up again!, it had just started with looking at Lovi's messy hair, and then he'd drifted off into dream land and when he came back Lovi was gone!.

This was happening far too often, it was just as well he wasn't going out with Lovi if he kept getting distracted by things, and freezing up...but he'd be with Lovi...which would be nice...more than nice...

* * *

Librarys were usually quiet, peaceful places...not Hetalia Gakuen Library was not one of these places, but not for lack of trying. For a start the student librarians were insane, or at least a lot of them were. His brother amongst them. Kiku, the librarian and friend of both Lovino and Feliciano.

Which was a fucking miracle, was a quiet man who regularly lent Lovino books to read.

But it was always wise to keep in his good books, because he wasn't above making it difficult to book the library for lessons.

"Hey, Bastard, I've got some books" Lovino announced, passing the Japanese man a massive pile of books.

Kiku smiled at him, he wasn't very talkative, but that gave Lovino the chance to complain.

"Do you know what the fuck is wrong with Antonio?"

"The maths teacher who runs Spanish club?" Kiku asked.

Lovino nodded, "I'm not sure" brilliant.

* * *

Marcello wasn't stupid, and he'd gotten into the habit of knowing about gossip, although that was to be expected what with sitting next to Feliks in Art (he had no idea what Feliks was doing for his coursework piece but it had something to do with Horses and Dragons) but he got hold of information by accident mostly, including something to do with his eldest brother.

He was working in the library when Miss Héderváry came in to talk to Mr Honda. They'd chatted normally and then Marcello had overheard (he didn't mean to, Miss Héderváry could be very loud sometimes) that Mr Carriedo was planning to ask Lovino out. Marcello had no problem with this, but he did worry about whether he was serious or not, or whether it was a rumor or the truth. But honestly he would be quite happy...so he had come to the conclusion that he would help things a little (although he wasn't sure how).


	21. Chapter 21 accidentally step five

**I don't own Hetalia, Thanks for reading and stuff ^_^**

Step number 2: Never underestimate pester power.

Antonio could do that, Lovi always told him he was annoying...so he was sure that this could work, he knew where Lovi lived now, and he knew his phone number (although it wasn't from Lovi himself, he'd got it from Femke) so he texted him to let him know he was coming over (it was only fair to call ahead). It wasn't that far of a walk and he was sure he could walk it in about half an hour, he'd stopped off to get a drink.

He was nearly there when a voice called out to him "Oi, Mr Carriedo!"

Antonio span around to see Marcello stood in the road "Hola?"

"I need to talk to you"

step number 5: make friends with his family, they're gonna have to get used to you at some point.

Well, it wasn't in order, but never mind. "sure" he grinned taking a sip of water

Marcello fell into step next to him "I heard you like my brother" Antonio spat out his water

"W, what!"

"well, is it true?"

um, um, um...Antonio had no idea what to do or say, he could feel his face heat as he scrambled for an answer.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" Marcello grinned

Antonio sighed in defeat "yes", Marcello shrugged and elbowed him in the ribs,

"Don't look worried, what do you think I'm gonna do?" he chuckled, Antonio laughed awkwardly, truth be told he was a tiny bit scared of Lovi's family, not all of it...Feliciano wasn't scary no matter how hard he tried to be. It was mainly Mr Vargas who scared him...but who knew what Marcello was like.

"Look, my brother's been alone for a long time, and I'm happy someone's showing an interest. I'm prepared to help you...but only if you aren't going to mess him around" Marcello explained.

Antonio looked at the boy for a moment, that was surprising.

"Why do you think I'll mess him around!" he replied indignantly "I love your brother, and I wouldn't ever do that!"

Marcello beamed at him "thank god!, I'd have had to tell Lovino if you didn't"

Antonio paled dramatically, less to do with Marcello's words and more to do with the fact that he'd just announced that he loved Lovino Vargas very loudly in the middle of the road, for the first time ever.

Slowly blood flow returned to Antonio's face, he'd said it, he'd really, actually said it...to his little brother..."You aren't going to spread this around, are you?" Antonio asked nervously, the last thing he needed was for the whole school to know that he liked Lovi...he'd be fine with the world knowing, providing Lovi said yes...

* * *

Lovino was at Arthur's house when Antonio texted him...Bastard, did he not think that Lovino would be doing other things, like visiting friends.

Well, maybe not friends exactly. More casual acquaintances, but Arthur was a shit cook and he needed kind, patient teacher...but they were all busy so Lovino would have to do.

He was going to teach Arthur how to not burn pasta and make something edible, he wasn't sure what, but it sure as hell wouldn't be the stew that Arthur had suggested.

He was about to leave when Arthur received a guest.

* * *

Well then, Marcello's plan had gone better than he had thought, and he was thrilled for Lovino, he wasn't sure if he liked men or not, but if he did then he really really hoped he liked Antonio.

Because that way he knew they wouldn't worry as much as they did...wow...he could be a caring brother after all...he'd have to stop that, it was weird.

* * *

So Antonio had managed to partially complete step 5 on Mathias' list, and he had Lovi's youngest brother's full approval...not bad for a days work

* * *

Arthur's guest turned out to be the man with the coffee from the staff room (Lukas or something like that) Lovino was fully prepared to just leave and get home to see what the fuck Antonio wanted,

but the man stopped him "Are you Lovino Vargas?"

Lovino nodded, what the hell did he want!.

"I need to apologize for my idiot-" Lukas pulled a face briefly "boyfriend"

Lovino didn't know Lukas and was pretty much certain that he didn't know his boyfriend by default.

"Why?" he grumbled

Lukas raised an eyebrow "One of your friends, Antonio Carriedo, has been taking some advice from him about asking someone out, knowing Mathias, it's probably mortifying to be seen with your friend at the moment"

Lovino thought for a moment, Antonio could have asked anyone for help, why Mathias (whoever that was) to his knowledge he hadn't asked any of their mutual friends, and he certainly hadn't asked him...what, did he look incapable of flirting...Bastard!, without realizing it he was out of the door and well on his way back to his house. Still trying to work out why he was in such a bad mood about it, besides, it's not like anyone else ever asked for his advice out side of the kitchen...so why should Antonio be any different?.

God dammit this was hard, he eventually decided that it was Antonio's fault, he wasn't sure what it was that was Antonio's fault yet, but rest assured, he'd find something.

* * *

Un surprisingly Antonio had arrived at Lovino's flat before Lovino himself did. But he'd decided just to wait, he had no idea what he was going to do or say, but he was already in a stupidly happy mood after his talk with Marcello.

Lovino came skulking up the stairs a while later, he'd not been expecting to see Antonio there already and practically jumped out of his skin, "Bastard!, the fuck do you think you're doing hiding around corners?"

Antonio wasn't hiding, he'd been in plain view, but it was adorable that Lovino had been startled like that. Okay, this time, no nervousness, just some friendly Lovi bothering.


	22. Chapter 22 worry

**I still don't own Hetalia, thankyoooou for reading, Reviewing, favouriting and following ^_^**

Amazingly, talking to Marcello had actually helped, and he was pretty much prepared to start his usual Lovi bothering and get on with that part of Mathias's list, but of course things were never going to be simple, they got into Lovino's flat and were just talking about normal stuff, film club, tomatoes...that sort of thing, when Lovi ruined Antonio's illusion of non-nervousness (and yes that was a word)

"So, Bastard, One of Arthur's friends said you'd gone to his boyfriend for relationships advice"

Antonio looked at him, and then looked at the ground...shit...what could he say...he'd only recently admitted to himself and some close friends (and some not so close friends...and Lovi's brother) that he liked him, he couldn't just blurt it out now, that would be stupid, and probably get him thrown out...and Lovi would never talk to him again...at which point Antonio's brain decided to take him on a nice trip to the Isle of worst case scenario.

Namely, Antonio telling Lovi, Lovi saying No, Lovi telling him he hated tomatoes, then refusing to ever ever speak to him again and then marrying Arthur to just complete Antonio's little vision of hell.

Then his brain went onto the isle of brilliant, best case scenario... by which point Antonio had been out of it for about half an hour.

* * *

Antonio had been zoning out far too often for Lovino's tastes, what the hell was he supposed to do whilst he did that. Also why not answer the damn question, it wasn't hard...and it wasn't like he was actually interested in the answer, of course not dammit.

* * *

Eventually Antonio's brain decided to stop going on about various scenarios that could take place if he actually just admitted to Lovino that he reeeeeally liked him, ahem, kindasorta loved him...okay, not kindasorta...he felt his face flush, how had he managed to start behaving like Lovi.

Eventually after a long mental debate he decided to keep quiet for now, although he wasn't convinced that he could lie to Lovi, that would be far too difficult because then he'd be red and Lovi would be red and it'd be like a red competition on national red day at a red festival and ...the door slammed open "Lovinoooo, we're out of tomatoes, is your window box better yet?" Feliciano Vargas had just unwittingly become Antonio's hero.

"Of course it's fucking not...bastardy cat" Lovino hissed, he looked at Antonio for a moment before walking into the hallway to see his younger brother. Antonio let out a shaky breath before running after Lovi "I've got some Tomatoes, Feli".

* * *

So the Bastard had called Lovino away from a job (Arthur was repaying Lovino by making Feliciano's birthday present) because they were going to hang out or some shit, and then, after Lovino had asked him about what Lukas said and Feliciano had shown up he'd just gone off home with Feliciano. God dammit, what if he liked Feliciano?, not that Lovino cared, nope, not at all! Never!, it's just that this always happens...for fucks sake he'd only met Feli, what?, twice? And now the Bastard liked him...if he broke Feliciano's heart he would be a dead man...heart breakingWOAH! Where the fuck had that come from...GOD DAMMIT HE DIDN'T CARE!

* * *

Once out side Antonio led Feliciano to his house, this would meant that he was two thirds of the way towards completing step five, then he just had to talk to Mr Vargas...assuming Feliciano didn't kill him...he was sweet...but who knew with this family.

"Soooo," said Feliciano conversationally "You grow tomatoes?"

Antonio nodded "They're like my children"

"Ve, but you eat them?" Feliciano replied horrified.

Antonio thought for a moment...oh God, he was right...but they were so yummy...but they were so cute...well, he'd lived twenty five years thinking of his tomatoes like his children but then eating them anyway, so he wasn't changing now.

"Um, yes"

Feliciano pulled a face "Are your tomatoes as good as Lovi's?"

Antonio shrugged "I don't know, I've never eaten any...but I bet they're good"

Feliciano beamed "They're better than good, ve, but I thought he only gave them to people he likes?"

Antonio's face fell, did that mean that Lovi didn't like him? Oh nooooo!, no, if that's what Lovi felt then that was what Lovi felt...even if it felt like he'd been punched in the stomach...even if he really really hated him.

"But then again, I don't think he gave any to Mathew...but that might just be because he doesn't like them" Antonio swallowed a few times...calm down, Lovi might just think he didn't like them...oh, but he knew that he loved tomatoes...maybe he should just call Femke...or watch some stupid films with Francis and Gilbert whilst eating tomatoes.

* * *

Feliciano returned home with a small bag of tomatoes, it'd be weird not having ones grown and picked out especially by Lovino, Antonio had pretty much just chucked him out into the garden with a bag.

"Where did you get those tomatoes?" Marcello asked, he was texting someone, presumably Soraphine, but it could have been Peter, A boy he was meant to be tutoring in Art.

"I was meant to get them from Lovi, but the cat got into his window box again, but Antonio was there and he gave me tomatoes, but he was all sad because Lovi didn't give him any tomatoes, and I said that Lovi only gave tomatoes to people he likes and then he was sad and then he let me pick my own tomatoes"

Marcello listened to Feliciano's rant with wide eyes "Wait, what?"

"I was meant to get them from..."

Marcello jumped to his feet, the mobile forgotten on the sofa "Are you insane!"

"Ve?"

Marcello ran a hand through his hair in frustration "You know Antonio likes Lovino, don't you!"

"What?"

"Jesus Christ!, you know you just shattered his confidence...Do you want Lovino to be single forever?"

Feliciano stared at Marcello "Well, if he's happy?"

Marcello sat back down "how about Antonio, he'll be happy with Lovino and he could make Lovino happy, and we know he won't mess him around"

Feliciano sat down on the other end of the sofa "Ve, I do want Lovi to be happy, but how do you know he won't be horrible in a relationship?, we know he isn't as a friend, but how do you know?"

Marcello groaned...he should never have decided to try to match-make, it'd only been a few hours and already he was getting stressed.

"Because, he's been a good friend, he likes loads of the same stuff Fratello does and because he said he loved him, Okay?" ugh, this was getting annoying.

* * *

Romulus came through the door, another wonderful day and now he could come home to two of his loving children.

"AGH!, you're being an idiot!"

"Ve, I AM NOT! I just don't trust him!"

"What is there not to trust!"

Romulus sighed, perhaps he could just sneak in, no one need ever know. Cautiously he took a step forward, straight onto the creaky floor board.

"DAD!" chorused Feliciano and Marcello.


	23. Chapter 23 Romulus

**I still don't own Hetalia, thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following :D**

Antonio was trying really really hard to keep his smile on his face, but it was hard. He was in his lesson on a Monday, and after all he'd said on Saturday, he hadn't called anyone, nor had he watched films with his two best friends. Instead he had stayed in, watching whatever came on the TV not even eating tomatoes because they reminded him of Lovi and he knew it was pathetic, he'd been telling himself that all Sunday. And Gilbert had texted him about it that morning nothing special just "Man up 4 Gott's sake".

So that was what Antonio was doing, smiling and trying not to sulk, it wasn't even about the tomatoes, he just wanted Lovi to like him back...this was so difficult.

But then Marcello had come up to him at the end of the lesson, he didn't say anything, but he did smile, he put an envelope on the desk addressed to Antonio. The hand writing wasn't neat like Marcello's instead it was all over the place like Lovi's, but not Lovi's.

* * *

Lovino was going to be teaching the year sevens about Romans, he loved this topic, The students however didn't seem to be as mystified about the Roman soldier's armor as he was. That would change soon though, because Arthur was a re-eactor for the Celts, and Lovino was immensely embarrassed to admit it but he was a Roman re-enactor as well...so he and Arthur were going to get dressed during the break and then surprise his students.

* * *

Antonio tore the envelope open "To Antonio Frenandez Carriedo, meet me in the cafe during lunch today, sincerely Romulus Vargas (Lovino's father)" Antonio looked at it for a moment, why would Mr Vargas want to see him? He sighed, after his last meeting with A member of Lovino's family it couldn't be good.

,

* * *

Lovino met Arthur in the staff room, both were in their costumes at this point. They'd both met through the re-enacting when they were about fifteen. Arthur's mother had been a huge intimidating woman who had gotten all of her children into dressing like Celts...but she really hated Lovino's father.

"Hello" Arthur grimaced.

Lovino chuckled, Arthur frowned "At least I'm allowed to wear trousers"

"shut up"

* * *

When lunch time came around, Antonio walked slowly off towards his car, he wasnt in the mood to be told off, or anything really...he needed to stop sulking, this was silly.

As he crossed the car park he saw something he'd never really expected to see.

Arthur was wearing strange clothes, but they were nothing compared to Lovi's...Lovino was wearing armor and he was laughing.

"Hey, Bastard, where are you going?"

"What are you wearing!"

Lovino looked down at his clothes "Shit!, when I left the house this was jeans and a t-shirt," he retorted sarcastically "I'm teaching Roman history next".

* * *

Lovino's examples of Celtic and Roman clothes and fighting techniques had actually gone pretty well, although there was the obvious pitfall of the "HA!, Mr Vargas is wearing a skirt"

but then again Arthur was having an equally hard time of it with his hair having to be spiked up like Abel's.

* * *

Antonio skulked through the doors of the cafe. Suddenly he was hugged tightly and released by Mr Vargas, Antonio was shocked but his face was still apparently a little pouty.

"Is that any way for a man in love to look?"

Antonio raised an eyebrow "What?"

Romulus folded his arms and motioned for Antonio to sit down "Then did Marcello lie?, because he seemed pretty damn sure, to me"

Antonio nodded "Well, yeah, I, I do love him, I just...it's okay, it doesn't matter"

Romulus scowled, looking alarmingly like Lovino "doesn't matter? Are you really as stupid as you look?," Antonio pouted, that was a little un called for. "Is this about what Feliciano said yesterday?"

Antonio gasped "you know everything!"

"that and Feliciano and Marcello gossip like old women" Romulus replied.

There was silence for a bit "So it was something to do with what Feli said?"

Antonio nodded "Lovi doesn't like me, it's fine, it's just going to take a while before I'm okay" Antonio smiled shakily, he didn't like saying out loud that Lovi didn't like him, it hurt.

Romulus chuckled "did you forget about the cat problem?, he hasn't been able to grow tomatoes for months so he couldn't give them to you, he doesn't grow many anyway...are you finished sulking yet?"

Antonio thought for a minute...he did feel better...now at least he was unsure of Lovi instead of certain he disliked him.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Romulus grinned "because I like you and I'm almost certain that my son likes you." he replied curtly, taking a sip of coffee.

Well, that was nice, wait a minute, almost certain that his son likes...Antonio felt a silly grin spread across his face, providing that son was Lovi then this was fantastic news.

* * *

Lovino almost punched Francis when he wolf whistled him, he didn't need that at that time of the morning-afternoon. Instead he'd settled for swearing as much as possible.

Arthur had entered a few moments later trying with all his might to flatten down his hair, Francis looked aghast "What on earth have you done to your hair!" he exclaimed in horror.

Arthur scowled and raised two fingers "Shut up!, I was being a Celt"

Francis started to help Arthur flatten his hair "Even in the iron age people must've had some respect for fashion!" Francis complained.

* * *

After the conversation with Romulus (as Antonio was now to call him) Antonio had immediately gone back to his usual happy self, because all both of Lovi's brothers and his father had accepted him, they supported him aaaaaaand, they all thought that Lovi liked him back, they'd even given him some tips that could work alongside Mathias's.

Today was a brilliant day.


	24. Chapter 24 A mistake

**I still don't own Hetalia, thanks for reading, reviewing favouriting and following ^_^ sorry if this one's a bit pants, I'm feeling ill and this is pretty much all I can do at the moment...also it's snooooowiiiiiing :D **

"Holy fucking hell!" hold on a second, was that Femke, Femke never swore. Lovino strode into the staff room

"What're you yelling about this early in the morning?" Lovino grumbled as he made himself up some coffee.

"Natalia and Yong Soo are going out!" Femke exclaimed, the other teachers around her nodding.

"I thought they had that weird thing about their brothers?" Lovino scoffed, sitting down with the damn instant coffee.

Elizaveta pulled a face "Apparently that's how it started," she began to laugh "Ivan and Yao are either going to be celebrating or wetting their pants"

Lovino gave her an annoyed look "Thanks for the mental image".

* * *

So Antonio was now feeling ready to start talking to Lovi again, Romulus as it turned out was actually pretty nice, he'd told him why Lovi probably hadn't given him any tomatoes, and lots of other stuff as well.

He figured that because he hadn't made any plans for his birthday yet, he'd invite Lovi over.

* * *

Gilbert'd had to bite the bullet and call Elizaveta, he needed to pass out some invites for Antonio's birthday, she'd told him who would be at the Cafe after school, including Mathias because Gilbert would forget to invite him if he didn't see him soon.

Also he needed to make sure everyone could come...and he needed to ask Francis' cousin, because he got the distinct impression that both Francis and Mathew were pretty pissed off with him.

* * *

After school Lovino got a lift from Mathew to the cafe, Elizaveta had called around to tell everyone to meet there. Unfortunately Alfred had forgotten his house key and was having to stay with them.

Mathew got up to go and order his usual Maple coffee, Lovino's coffee and some random sugary drink for Alfred.

Whilst he was waiting for his drink, several other people arrived, including a man with white hair and red eyes, it took Lovino a while before he recognized the man as the one who'd been at Antonio's house when he'd gone to get some tomatoes.

The man started handing out little notes, before handing one to Alfred.

"Dude, this says Mathew?"

* * *

Mathew had been busy at the counter for a while, they were breaking in a new employee, namely Ivan Baginski with the poor manager being too afraid to point out where he was going wrong with the coffee machine.

Eventually Mathew turned back around to see Gilbert having an argument with his little brother.

"Dude, I'm not Mathew!"

"Well sorry!" Gilbert retorted sarcastically "I was pretty sure I got your name right, I called Francis and everything, even wrote it on my hand!" he displayed the back of his hand proudly.

Admittedly it was pretty nice for someone to be mistaking Alfred for him instead of the other way around for once, but Mathew figured that he should probably step in before things got really out of hand. "Hello" he said calmly, tapping Gilbert on the shoulder and handing Alfred his drink.

"Who're you?" aaaand back to annoyance

Alfred and Mathew pasted equally unimpressed looks on their faces "_He's _Mathew" Alfred said.

Gilbert looked at the two before groaning and handing Mathew the note

"Before you get all pissy, I actually tried really hard this time".

* * *

Lovino mean while Lovino was quite happily talking to Femke about various thing, among them what the hell to do about his poor demolished tomato garden. She'd suggested growing them inside...but he wasn't convinced.

"Aren't you gonna open that?" Femke asked smiling.

Lovino shrugged "Why should I, I don't know the Bastard?"

Femke chuckled and showed him the note, it was an invitation to a surprise thing for Antonio's birthday...shit.

* * *

Francis had planned on making a spectacular entrance...but upon entry everyone seemed to be arguing...even little Mathew, although honestly you wouldn't be able to tell he was arguing unless you knew him very very well.

Suddenly Gilbert rounded on him "Where in the hell have you been, I was up 'till four writing out those invites" Francis looked at the little notes on lined paper which seemed to have been ripped unceremoniously from a note book

"Mon Dieu, those are hideous, what happened to the plan!"

Gilbert folded his arms "I managed five waiting for you to help, then you didn't show up, they were hard to make so I improvised" Gilbert retorted.

* * *

Lovino and the others chatted and argued for a little longer before some loud guy who Lovino recognized from the staff room entered the cafe followed by Lukas.

Lovino glared at them, he wasn't entirely sure why he was mad at Lukas, all he'd done is tell him some stuff about Antonio, stuff that Lovino didn't care about one tiny little bit.

But he was mad with him anyway, Mathias grinned at Francis and Gilbert "I brought Lukas too, that's okay, isn't it," they sat down before getting an answer, "So, how's Antonio doing with my list?"

Francis grimaced and gestured wildly that Mathias should shut up, Lovino looked at them curiously.

Mathias gave Francis a blank look before realization appeared on his face, "My...My list of...really really good films"

Lukas stared at him "I thought you gave him advice on a guy he liked"

Mathias put a hand over his mouth "Shhhhhhhhhhh" he whispered, Lukas pulled his hand off his face

"Don't tell me to shhhhh"

Lovino leaned back in his chair, trying to appear relaxed, despite desperately wanting to know what everyone was talking about "Does everyone know about this but me?" he asked loudly

the group around the table froze, "Pretty much" said Gilbert, earning an elbow in the ribs from Femke.

"I don't" Alfred offered.

Lovino groaned, obviously Antonio didn't see him as a trustworthy enough friend to talk to about this...Bastard, it pissed him off a little more than it usually would have and he started to debate whether or not it was worth finishing his coffee or just walking out.

But if he walked out everyone would know that he was upset, not that he was upset, not at all!.

"Hola, what are you all doing here?" Great, just the Bastard Lovino wanted to see.

* * *

Antonio had entered the cafe just to get a cake on the way home, but then he'd seen loads of his friends around a table...including Lovi...today was turning out to be brilliant, oh, but it looked like Lovi was angry...no change there then.

Then he saw Mathias...what if Mathias told Lovi, what if he already knew?...no he couldn't think like that, besides, Lovi had gone a fantastic shade of red "Hola, what are you all doing here" he found himself saying as he walked towards the table, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to say hi to Lovi after all.

"Hello Toni" Francis smiled, but he was waving his arms, sorta like he was trying to wave him away, that was strange, maybe he was imagining it?.


	25. Chapter 25 phone calls

**I still don't own Hetalia, thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following ^_^**

Antonio watched in wonder as Lovino started talking at him, he wasn't listening...he'd somehow managed to go even redder than usual, it was adorable...and his scowl was pretty cute too...awwwww...oh shit, wait, wasn't he talking, he should probably start listening.

"...The hell, Bastard, everyone here knows who you like except me and Alfred!"

"Oh, if that's what this is about, then I know" Alfred grinned...oh, so this was what had caused the problem, he couldn't reassure Lovi on this one, he looked to Gilbert for help.

Gilbert gave him a look which clearly stated "You're on your own on this one"

"Um, uuuuuuuum...it's not that I don't trust you enough, just the opposite"

Lovino glared at him "So you trust me too much to tell me?, that's stupid even by your standards, Bastard"

and then Lovi ran out of the cafe, leaving his coffee and the mother of all awkward silences.

* * *

Let's get one thing straight, Lovino Vargas did not run out of the Cafe because he was upset that Antonio liked someone else-didn't tell him he liked someone (He didn't care at all who he liked dammit) he had in fact just randomly decided that he should go for a run, for some many excersize...and not because he couldn't be in the cafe with the idiot for another moment!.

He was exhausted by the time he got to his block of flats, thank god the lift was working again, he didn't think he could run up all of those stairs, not that he was planning to.

The moment he got inside his flat he turned his phone off, he had about thirty texts from Elizaveta, Mathew, Femke, Mei and Kiku, but none from Antonio...Bastard was obviously too busy thinking about whoever it was he liked. Lovino kicked at his sofa.

* * *

Antonio had wanted to chase after Lovino, he almost made it to the door when Mathias, Gilbert and Elizaveta had tackled him to the ground.

"owwww, what am I supposed to do?" Antonio moaned, he held a bag of ice to his head.

"Nothing, that's the best you can do right now," Mathias said calmly (another minor miracle)

Antonio frowned "but he'd upset, and he's my friend"

"Trust me on this one, if he's anything like Lukas, when he's angry he'll want to be alone" Mathias explained, both Antonio and Mathias managed not to notice Lovino's friends texting furiously under the table.

Antonio turned instead to Alfred at the end of the table "How do you know who I like?"

Alfred smirked triumphantly "The hero makes it his business to know everything"

Mathew shook his head "The real reason?"

Alfred looked down at his knees "pretty much everyone knows, you keep visiting him and stuff"

Antonio rubbed his face, this was not what he needed, dammit he thought Marcello had promised not to spread it around

"Agh, Marcello"

Alfred shook his head "No, Marcello's the one who tells everyone it's not true, you guys just need to start being quieter in the staff room".

* * *

I will not call home I will not call home I will not call home I will not call home, this was the chant going around and around Lovino's head, calling family when upset was something girls did, not Lovino and he wouldn't be acting like a child in front of his Father...no matter how pissed off he was. He'd come to the realization that he might like Antonio, but that wasn't something that made him happy, because Antonio already liked someone and he had the suspicion that it might be Feliciano after the tomato fiasco.

So he couldn't talk to Feliciano about it, he couldn't talk to Marcello about it either because the little Bastard was bound to make a big thing about it and he couldn't talk to his father...just...because!.

And to top it all off his friends knew all about it as well, so he couldn't talk to them.

Oh well, Tomatoes would always be there for him.

* * *

So everyone knew, Antonio was so embarrassed he didn't know what to do. Because now, if Lovi said no then everyone would know and that would e mortifying, and recently all signs pointed to Lovino not liking him, which was really really sad...understatement of the century.

"How did you even ask Lukas out anyway?" Francis asked Mathias.

Mathias grinned "I didn't, Lukas asked me"

Lukas slapped him lightly on the back of the head "shut up"

everyone around the table paled...

Mathew pinched the bridge of his nose "Lovino's really really stubborn, he wouldn't ask anyone out if his life depended on it, especially with his self confidence"

Antonio looked around "Does that mean I can't ask him?, you're acting like it's the end of the world" he laughed awkwardly.

* * *

Tomatoes and a book, yep, this was how you repressed feelings, Lovino just had to block out the rest of the world and stuff himself silly with tomatoes...and hopefully this whole, liking Antonio thing would go away...he had far more important things to be getting on with than fussing over the Bastard, okay he didn't, but he could do in the future which was why the feelings needed to go away right now!.

He seriously didn't know how to deal with all of this shit, he'd never actually been in l, l, screw it, like with someone before...and no he didn't have a tough time saying such a wussy girly word as Love, nope, not at all... He wasn't even fooling himself anymore.

The land-line phone rang, Lovino let it go to answer machine, he didn't want to talk, he just wanted to get on with his life.

"Lovino Vargas, you pick up the phone right now...Francis did I say it right?, why's Elizaveta's nose bleeding?...Lovi, I know you're there, pick up the phone"

Lovino resolved not to pick up the phone, Antonio could wait there all night.

* * *

About ten minutes had passed and Antonio's phone was nearly out of power, by this point in time Antonio had given up talking and was resorting instead to singing songs about telephones down the mobile...if Lovino genuinly wasn't there he'd have an interesting phone message when he actually got home.

He was getting odd looks from the other customers and by the looks of things Kiku was about ready to leave to avoid any further embarrassment.

* * *

The idiot was singing now, Lovino however was very very stubborn and could easily wait this out...or so he thought, Antonio moved onto another song about phones and it was annoying the hell out of Lovino, eventually he'd had enough.

* * *

Finally the phone was answered "What do you want, Bastard?"

"I don't have much charge left on my phone, I'm calling to say sorry"

"For what Bastard?, you didn't do anything, what do I care if I'm not a trustworthy friend!"

Antonio looked around at the expectant faces, he decided to go outside to finish his conversation.

"Look, Lovi, it's not that I don't trust you, I just don't feel like I can talk to you about this just yet, give me some time"

"Is it because it's Feli?" Antonio frowned, what?

"It's not Feli, I've only met him three times. I will tell you, but it will take some time, okay?"

there was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment "yeah, still pissed off though, bye" Lovino had seemed in a rush to hang up...but at least they were friends again.


	26. Chapter 26 fail

**I still don't own Hetalia, thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following.**

Lovino looked at the man with shining eyes, it was only in the cafe but Lovino was so beautifully lit that Antonio couldn't help but stare, the other man was mean and cruel, don't ask him how but he could tell. But the way Lovino looked at him you'd think he was some kind of saint. Lovi linked arms with him and smiled so beautifully "This is my boyfriend" and Antonio was forced to sit there and smile, because he couldn't upset Lovi because all he wanted was Lovino's happiness...but hell if this wasn't torture what was? Because Lovi looked so happy, but he wasn't happy because of him.

Antonio woke up in a cold sweat, what the hell was wrong with him...oh right...Lovi with someone else...looking all happy and cute...and not with him.

He looked over at his clock, 3:30...lovely...ever since the argument Antonio had been forced to sit through variations of the same dream...he hadn't told anyone, but it really distressed him.

* * *

Lovino was also having a bit of a crap nights sleep, but not because of nightmares...but that was because he wasn't fucking sleeping!, he was tired as hell but what was keeping him awake was the fact that he'd just realized he liked Antonio...which to his mind was the worst thing to happen since Feliciano dropped a pan of pasta on him.

On top of that he was trying to work out what to get the Bastard for his birthday, he couldn't bribe Arthur into sewing anything because he was already making Feli's, also he hated Antonio.

God dammit, this was hard...and it was only about Three days from his birthday.

* * *

Right...today was the day...today was the day he asked him...okay...breathe...you can do this...No I can't. Antonio had been trying to get himself together to ask Lovi out for his birthday, so far he'd been there for fifteen minutes, just staring at the door feeling like he was about to have a heart attack.

Something poked his back, it shocked the life out of him, he span around to be confronted by Lovino. "What're you doing Bastard?" awwww, he was so cute...NO!, no, bad brain, no wondering off today.

"Hola Lovi" he grinned, yes, that was better HA he was brilliant at this. He hadn't gone red or anything yet.

"Yeah, hi," Lovino grumbled, unlocking the door "Are you going to film club?"

Antonio nodded, YES! He was a genius, A genius of the Lovi talking variety...sort of.

* * *

God dammit! Stupid, idiot, fucking...He couldn't believe he'd just done that! He'd asked if he was going to film club, essentially reminding him that it was on, so by default he had invited him.

This was stupid, he could think of Antonio as just a friend...definitely...okay, he couldn't but he could damn well pretend.

He hated this. And why did the Bastard have to follow him in here! They both knew it was awkward after the fucking phone thing! And he was awkward anyway now...stupid Bastard...

* * *

Antonio had committed all of Mathias' list to memory

**1. ** **Be yourself – Cheesy but it's pointless him loving you if you're being someone else.**

** underestimate Pester power – hey, at least he know's you're there**

** him know- he won't consider you if he doesn't**

** out he feels- again, pointless if he doesn't like you back**

** - make sure you're on good terms with family**

** him to your friends and family- hey...he'll have to get used to them.**

**Uuuuum...this may not work,he's Lovino not Lukas**

So he knew what he was doing, Lovino had met Gilbert and Francis already, and they had a lot of mutual friends, so that was number 6 gone. He'd spoken to Lovi's Father and his brothers, so that was 5. He'd been pestering Lovi almost non stop so that was 2 and He'd been himself, with debatable results so that was 1...but he'd not done 3 or 4...however he did in fact have a plan. MUAHAHA!...wow...an evil laugh...when did that start happening...actually never mind, it didn't matter.

"LovidyawannagooutonSaturday!" well...so much for that plan.

* * *

"What?" Lovino asked, the hell was he talking about?

"DyawannagooutonSaturday?"

"What?"

"Dyawanna...oh...never mind" Antonio mumbled before skulking out of the door with a strange look on his face.

Brilliant, now he'd managed to upset him...ugh...the guilt! this was stupid argh!

* * *

Okay...so he hadn't managed it today, he could work this out and ask him...he could definitely do that.

* * *

Lovino had given up, internalizing this was okay but he needed to talk to someone...he'd settled on Femke, she was meant to be good with this relationship thing...also she probably wouldn't laugh for a million years like Mathew...

So at break he went to find Femke, He found her in the health and social classroom..."Hia Lovino!," Femke grinned "Is there a problem?"

Lovino nodded "Yeah...A massive stupid problem"

"Is it a Spanish problem?" Femke chuckled, SHIT! How in the hell did she know! What was she? Magic!.

"NO!" he exclaimed going bright red...well that was fucking convincing

"I think it is" she laughed,

"I think it's not"

Femke gave him a funny look "which is why you were in such a bad mood when he didn't tell you who he likes"

"I wasn't upset," Lovino pouted "And on a completely unrelated note, what should I get him for his birthday?"

Femke looked thoughtful for a moment "Right...you leave it to me, okay...I'll send it to you"

* * *

Antonio felt really stupid right now...it didn't matter that he was teaching a lesson, he still felt terrible. Tomorrow, Tomorrow he would tell him...but today was just yesterday's tomorrow and he couldn't keep putting this off just because he kept getting nervous...agh, even thinking like this was making him feel embarrassed.

He couldn't bother Francis with this again, he'd already been more than nice about the whole thing.

He'd put up with all of Antonio's anxieties, his phone rang it was a text from Femke "U mite want 2 hurry up askin Lovi out"


	27. Chapter 27 costumes

**I still don't own Hetalia...OMG thankyoou for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following, you're awesome (Of the Prussian level!)**

Today was Antonio's birthday, and he still hadn't managed to ask Lovi out...he'd sort of resigned himself to a sad day sat on the sofa...perhaps with Francis and Gilbert coming over or his mother and father calling, he didn't expect a call from his brother.

However what actually happened was Gilbert and Francis virtually breaking down the door and dragging him into a car.

* * *

Lovino hadn't actually got Antonio anything, all he could think he would like was tomatoes... or turtles, but turtles were fucking creepy so he wasn't getting the bastard any of those. Instead he'd done as Femke told him and left it up to her.

He had got him a card...and signed the staff card (although he'd had to do that on the Friday)...for the record the only reason he'd written "Love from Lovino" was because his father had always taught him to sign letters that way...and it was force of habit dammit and scribbling it out would make the card look like shit. And of course, with Francis and Gilbert planning the party it was changed to a fancy dress thing two days before the actual event.

Femke was going to give Lovino a lift to wherever the hell Gilbert had chosen to have this birthday thing. There was a knock at the door, Lovino already knew it was Femke.

"Hia Lovino" she grinned, Lovino looked her up and down...apparently she'd taken his advice on what to wear, she looked nice in green he just hadn't expected her to dress as a cat.

"Hi Femke" he replied, Femke led him down the stairs and into her car.

* * *

Antonio was beginning to regret being still long enough for his friends to blind fold him, because Gilbert's driving was scary normally but it was terrifying when blind folded. He couldn't see, he kept being jolted around and all he could hear was the startled squeaks of Francis when Gilbert took the corners too fast.

* * *

"So what did you get the Bastard?" Lovino asked, god he was uncomfortable, what the hell had Femke done to those seats!.

Femke groaned "You can't keep calling him Bastard, especially not if you liiiiiiiike him" she teased.

Lovino went bright red "I don't!" he wasn't even convincing himself with that one.

"pfft, yeah and pigs fly," Femke chuckled "I made him some certificates for your cooking"

Lovino put his face in his hands "My cooking?" Did that mean he'd have to cook something that wasn't Italian? Because he was almost certain he couldn't cook much else.

"Yes, your cooking, which by the way, I know is fantastic" she replied with a smile.

"hmmm," Lovino muttered, unconvinced "How many did you make?"

"About five, and why aren't you wearing a costume yet?" Femke scolded.

"I have to pick one up from Feliciano, he's got a few costumes and I'm about his size"

* * *

Gilbert was busy driving, but Antonio's singing was getting a little distracting, "Francis, shut him up"

Francis folded his arms "non, it's his birthday, he can sing what he wants"

Gilbert growled and tried to focus on his driving.

* * *

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY IS THAT!?" Lovino shrieked, He'd got to his father's house and Feliciano was now showing him all the costumes in his possession...

"It's a box of tomatoes fairy costume" Feliciano beamed, Lovino spluttered incoherently, struggling to think of an expletive bad enough.

"I think you'd look fantastic in it" Femke laughed,

Lovino shook his head vigorously "Hell no!" was it too late to go and get his Roman armor? Probably...what else did Feliciano have?...and if all else failed...could he fit into any of Marcello's?

* * *

"1065 green bottles standing on the wall, 1065 green bottles standing on the wall and if one green bottle should accidentally fall, there'd be 1064 green bottles standing on the wall, 1064 green bottles standing on the wall aaaaaaaaand if one green bottle should accidentally faaaall..."

Perfect, now Francis was singing with Antonio as well...usually Gilbert would have joined in to annoy someone, but the only person in the car getting annoyed was him.

"There'd be 1063 green bottles standing on the wall"

"and if one more bottle should accidentally fall there'll be two friends on the pavement whilst I drive of in the car!" Gilbert sang angrily.

"You've ruined it!" Antonio and Francis wailed

"We'll have to start again, Francis," Antonio laughed "2000 green bottles standing on the wall!"

Mein Gott!, Gilbert would have to kill them...and they hadn't even got Antonio into his costume yet (nor had they got changed themselves).

* * *

How someone could look so damn happy whilst handing their brother a fairy costume of all things was beyond Lovino, he currently had an armful of costumes that Feliciano had thrust at him which he apparently needed to try on...God he hated his life sometimes.

"Hurry up, we'll be late otherwise!" Femke exclaimed from outside.

"We'll have to be late if none of these fucking fit...or I'm stuck with the tomato thing!" Lovino growled. How could Feliciano be so skinny after eating so much DAMN pasta...and apparently, more recently potatoes...yuck.

* * *

Well...they weren't singing about green bottles any more...oh no, now they were singing row row row your boat...in a ROUND! Gilbert didn't think anyone did that out side of an infant school assembly (Ages 4-8) but apparently his two best friends...part of the bad touch trio...the center of every bit of chaos their school suffered for years...sang nursery rhymes in fucking rounds!.

"Will you two shut up!, I'm trying to drive, at least sing something more awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Frère Jacques, frère Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?" Oh dear lord...

"Another round, seriously?"

"I'm the birthday boy, I'll choose the music"Antonio laughed

"Francis chose that one and you know it!" Gilbert complained

"Ah, but I didn't tell him to stop"

* * *

Today was probably either going to be one of his better birthdays or one of his worse ones...it usually ended up being good comedy value whenever something like this happened...so hopefully it would be fun, it might even come close to making up for his inability to ask Lovi out...might...oh, now he'd made himself sad again...the only sensible thing to do to solve this problem was to push the person with the most frayed nerves to the edge of sanity...

"We went to the animal fair, the birds and the beasts were there..."

* * *

**I have no idea what I'm dressing anyone as...apart from Arthur and Femke...oh God what have I done! also...the last irritating song is one that I sang at brownies...dunno if scouts sang it though? **


	28. Chapter 28 Suprise

**I still don't own Hetalia also Thankyoooooou for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following...Also thankyoooou for the costume suggestions...I'd already planned a lot of them but they made me rethink a couple so thaaaanks ^_^**

"Are you sure, Lovino?" Femke asked worriedly,

"Deadly" Lovino replied, all of Feliciano's costumes were scarily ...Feliciano-y. He knew that Femke had been half joking when she'd suggested the new idea...but he figured he'd at least get a laugh out of it.

"Feliciano, pass me some curling tongs...don't lie to me I know you have some"

* * *

Well...wherever his friends were taking him, he wasn't going in the clothes he'd left the house in...somewhere along the way they'd pushed him into the cubical of a public toilet...he assumed it was a public toilet...it smelled like one.

They'd chucked some clothes at him as well, putting those on whilst blind folded was an interesting experience.

He could hear a scuffle outside and a hushed argument, not loud enough for him to hear, but it was something about Gilbert being an ass.

They'd only chucked him in with some trousers and a shirt, but when he came out of the cubical they put other things on him, some sort of belt and jacket with a hat...and what he thought was boots.

When they left there was a wolf whistle, "Don't get cocky, Antonio, they're whistling me" Francis whispered.

* * *

Lovino was regretting letting Femke near his hair, she was apparently, duty genius in the hair department, but he wasn't used to it so every time she got close to his face he flinched.

"Will you stay still!, if you flinch I really will burn you!," she complained "Feliciano, I need gel or something...this isn't working out quite right"

Fantastic.

* * *

Gilbert and Francis were still bickering in the front of the car this time about who would be the designated driver, Antonio was on Gilbert's side on this one, "Hang on, we've past this road before!" Francis exclaimed,

"Yyyyyyeeeessssss, um, yes we have" Gilbert muttered

"What happened to your awesome map reading skills!" Francis scolded

"They were distracted!"

"By our beautiful singing?"

"That's one word for it" Gilbert retorted.

"Where are we going, I might know how to get there" Antonio offered, he didn't always have the best sense of direction, but who did.

"NO!" The two from the front exclaimed,

"You need to stay blindfolded" Francis explained,

"So we can be lost forever?" Antonio offered,

"No, I'll pull over and look at the map" Gilbert grumbled as the car lurched to the left...Gilbert's driving always had been and always would be the scariest thing ever.

* * *

"Right, your hair is done, what do you want me to do about that weird little curl?, I can cut it off" Femke smiled,

"no, I'll clip it back" Lovino replied quickly grabbing a few hair slides.

"Oh my god, Fratello!, your hair looks just like his, a little long...but your clothes..." Feliciano smiled from the doorway

"Never fear, Marcello is here" Marcello crowed, running into the bathroom with armfuls of t-shirts and a pair of trainers.

"I won't fit those" Lovino growled

"Yes you will, you can use your own jeans" Marcello corrected him, launching the clothes at him.

* * *

"So we know where we're going?" Francis asked, anxiously looking back at Antonio, they didn't want to give him a clue where they were going, they were taking him to the same bar they'd taken him to for his twenty first, although this time they'd made sure the bar would only contain themselves and their friends before making the party a fancy dress one.

"Yeah, I've checked, just point the direction we're going, I don't want nosy recognizing the road names" Gilbert replied,

"Hey, I'm not nosy!" Antonio exclaimed,

"You tried to get your blind fold off, there for, you are nosy" Francis laughed,

"Not fair"

* * *

"Stop staring, Dammit!" Lovino growled, looking mortified and clearly reconsidering his choice of outfit.

"Well...it's an original costume...I'll give you that" Marcello chuckled.

"No time to change your mind now, Lovino, let's get going!" Femke grinned, she seized his hand and dragged him outside and into her car.

Femke drove as fast as the law would allow, she was desperate to get to the party in time, especially since Lovino had chosen the costume he had, she'd only been joking at the time...but now it seemed like a good idea...Antonio would love it, she hoped.

They made it there within about an hour, by rights they should have been late, but somehow the birthday boy himself (along with Francis and Gilbert) was late.

But that did give Femke the chance to look around...everyone was staring at Lovino, and frankly she didn't blame them.

* * *

Lovino stared at Mathew, he couldn't believe what he was wearing,

"You Bastard, why the fuck are you dressed as me!?" Lovino exclaimed

Mathew smirked and started to say something, giving Lovino's outfit a meaningful look "No, you say nothing!"

"okay" Mathew chuckled,

"Where the hell did you get the wig anyway"

"Francis made it"...Lovino wasn't even going to ask why Francis had a wig, he didn't want to know.

Unfortunately, all other conversation was disrupted by the arrival of Elizaveta and Roderiech.

"Lizzie, are you dressed as a prince?" Mathew asked

"Yes, yes I am...and Roderiech was _supposed _to be my princess" Elizaveta retorted,

"I said no such thing" Roderiech, who was dressed as Beethoven, groaned.

Elizaveta pouted "It would have been beautiful" she sniffed dramatically.

* * *

"GILBERT, TOO FAST, TOO FAST, TOO FAST!" Francis shrieked

"Man up, I'm going the speed limit!"

"The national speed limit...this is a 30 zone!"

to the relief of his passengers, Gilbert slowed down. "Fifteen minutes" he grumbled.

* * *

Femke looked around, unfortunately she wasn't the only one dressed as a cat...Herakles was also dressed as a cat, although he was only wearing some ears and had fallen asleep shortly after arriving.

Kiku was dressed as some anime character or another...Edward somethingorother...with Mei dressed as Winry...apparently because Herakles had refused...

Femke could also see that Lukas had come as a viking, with Mathias as...oh dear lord...a mermaid...there were not words (Ciel Farron, thanks for that idea ^_^)

Femke was laughing quite happily until she spotted Arthur in the corner...dressed as a pirate captain...oh...she thought Antonio hated him!...oh dear...

* * *

Antonio was lifted from the car by his friends and hauled along what he assumed was a car park...

"Mind the step" Francis groaned, as Antonio took the biggest step he could managed, which apparently looked amusing to Francis and Gilbert, because they started giggling.

* * *

"Everyone shutup!," someone yelled, "hide"

Lovino hid with Kiku and Herakles behind a table. He saw Elizaveta physically vault the bar...well...she was the P.E teacher.

* * *

Okay, now they were taking him through some double doors, where in the hell were they bringing him.

Antonio stumbled a little, and he felt himself be dragged upright by his friends...

"One more step" Gilbert said.

And then one of them ripped his blind fold off, the light effectively re-blinding him for a moment.

And then he could see...it was the bar they'd taken him to for a previous birthday,

and then there was a deafening yell of "SUPRIIIIIIIIIIIISE!"

and his friends jumped out from all over the place...dressed as all sorts of things.


	29. Chapter 29 Party

**I still don't own Hetalia...also thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following.**

**I got the most epically long review ever, but it was from a guest so I'm gonna have to reply here...Okay, firstly- that dream sounds awesome, and the musketeers plan was fantabulous...unfortunately I already planned everyone's costumes...planning France's with a friend got _VERY _out of hand! And yep, Femke is Belgium ^_^ *Takes a deep breath and calms down* **

Antonio just stood shocked for a few moments...but his face eventually spread itself into a broad grin, he could see all sorts of people. He looked down...he was dressed as a pirate...it appeared that Gilbert had chosen his outfit.

Speaking of...what were Francis and Gilbert dressed as. Antonio span around and stifled a laugh. Francis and Gilbert were dressed as a pantomime horse.

Francis smiled "Do you like it, Gilbert is the back end...because he's an ass"

Gilbert elbowed him "No, I lost at naughts and crosses (I think it's also called Tic Tac Toe?)"

* * *

Femke literally rugby tackled Antonio as soon as he'd gotten over the shock, and put him into more shock.

"Ow, Femke?" Antonio yelped, Femke handed him an envelope and a present

"You're opening mine first!" she exclaimed loudly with the biggest grin her face was capable of.

Antonio nodded and opened the envelope.

Femke was proud of the card she'd got Antonio, she had looked everywhere to find a card with tomatoes on it.

* * *

Femke's card had to have been the most adorable thing ever...second most...Lovino was the first!. And the present was a jumper which looked really warm, which was good because the radiator in his class room was broken. He picked himself back up off the floor and was immediately confronted by Francis and Gilbert, who thrust a card and a parcel at him...he hoped everyone else would let him get on with the party before they got him opening things.

Francis and Gilbert had got him a six year olds birthday card and had drawn the two on with biro...they did that pretty much every year...and the present...ahahahahahewasgoingtokillthe m, they'd got him a book on how to ask someone out "Gracias" he beamed...no really, he was going to have to kill them.

"Before you decide to kill us, We invited Lovino" Francis grinned...oh...did he say kill them, he meant hug them, yes, that is what he meant...hug them later, he needed to find Lovi first.

He spotted a reddish brown curl, well, that was quick...He sprinted over to Lovino and pulled him into a hug "Hola Loviiiiii!" he exclaimed...hold on...Lovi was usually shorter than this...and a little slighter...

"Wh-Antonio, this is Mathew" Antonio looked at the face of the man he'd just decided to hug...yep, that was definitely Michael.

* * *

Lovino was going to go and talk to Kiku, but then he'd been cornered by Elizaveta, who'd decided that she wasn't talking to Roderiech at that moment. "Lovino, that's an interesting costume...you look adorable" she chuckled, Lovino frowned at her

"Femke's idea"

"mmmhmmm," Elizaveta smiled, raising an eyebrow "But you agreed to it"

Lovino couldn't think of an expletive bad enough for what he was feeling at that moment.

"Loviiiiiiii!," Antonio pulled Lovino away from Elizaveta and into a hug.

* * *

Antonio had managed to find Lovino after the accidental Mathew hug, Femke had come to the rescue and pointed to Lovino...only he couldn't see him properly because Elizaveta had gotten in the way. So instead Antonio had gotten himself into another Hug first ask questions later situation.

Which led to him asking the question "Lovi...why are you dressed like me?"

"Because Femke told me too...and Feliciano wanted me to dress as the box of tomatoes fairy" He'd gone bright red which was adorable

"You're so cute!"

"Shut up, I'm dressed as you, you Narcissistic Bastard!"

* * *

Lovino was mortified...he really wished he'd thought to get his fucking armor!, god dammit!

So, to distract attention from his bright scarlet face and the fact that he'd decided to go to Antonio(The man that he kindasorta loved)'s birthday party dressed as Antonio (Again, the man that he kindasorta loved) he'd decided that he needed to force the spotlight onto someone else...and Sadik was in the wrong place at the wrong time "Oh look at that, Sadik is dressed as Zorro!" Lovino exclaimed, pointing at the unfortunate man, who had brought Katyusha with him (dressed as A scare crow).

Unfortunately this didn't have the desired effect, because Antonio dragged him over to Sadik.

"Look!, Lovi came dressed as me" Antonio proclaimed

Sadik looked at Lovino before a smirk spread across his face "I can see that...has Lizzie seen?"

"Yes" Lovino growled.

* * *

The dance floor was deserted, it had been crowded not moments ago, but then Gilbert had decided to show his new and improved version of the time warp...which at first had Arthur lamenting his choice not to dress as doctor who...but seconds later had all of the guests ducking for cover, apart from Antonio and Francis who made a mad dash to join in.

Lovino had again decided to hide, this time with Herakles, Kiku and Mei.

Herakles had been asleep out in the open, but Kiku had dragged him behind the table.

Finally the song was over...aaaaand Francis had decided to replay it.

By which point, somewhere, Arthur had had enough, no one knew where he came from, they were just suddenly aware of someone slide tackling Francis and skipping onto the next song.

"The time warp should be a relatively safe dance, you bloody gits!"

* * *

Antonio glared at Arthur...who the hell had decided to invite his mortal enemy.

"We meet again, Captain Kirkland" he growled...and to top it all off, Arthur was also wearing a pirate captain costume, just like one of the many times they'd gotten into a fight.

"Francis, and in my defense I didn't know it was your party" Arthur retorted

"I owe him for breaking another sewing machine" Francis smiled nervously.

Arthur leveled a glare at him "You didn't break a machine, you _destroyed _it!"

Antonio tried to paste a smile back on his face, it was his birthday...and it was one of his best friends who'd caused this...maybe he could ignore him...yes...he just needed a distraction.

* * *

"Holy fucking shit!" Lovino shrieked, Elizaveta had just grabbed him under the arms and picked him up...she was shorter than him...how could this happen.

"Language" she laughed,

"What are you doing!, they're going to explode in a moment!" he yelled, pointing at the group on the dance floor.

"Exactly, that's why I'm sending in something to disarm them" Elizaveta grinned before chucking him onto the dance floor.

The effect was almost instantaneous, Antonio's face changed from a grimace to a very genuine smile.


	30. Chapter 30 Home

**I still don't own Hetalia... Thanks for reading and stuff ^_^ because you're awesome...I didn't intend the party to run onto three chapters...sorry.**

The end of the evening was approaching, and the party guests were scattered throughout the room, Arthur had fallen asleep after he'd had a drunken moan at Herakles who wasn't listen because he'd been unconscious for a good ninety percent of the party.

Femke was now earless, because Elizaveta had decided that she should be the prince of the cats. Kiku and Mei had wanted to leave for quite a while, but couldn't until Herakles woke up because he was the one who was supposed to be driving.

Gilbert was having what he imagined was a dance off with Mathew...but to be honest he was loosing badly.

Mathias and Lukas had left hours ago, because Mathias had caught his mermaid tail in the door, and had got caught up in another of Gilbert's time warp dances...after that Lukas put his foot down.

Francis was trying to move the sleeping Arthur so he could drive him home. And Roderiech was wishing that he hadn't come.

* * *

Femke hadn't actually meant to leave Lovino at the party, alone...but she was tired...and in her defense Mathew was dressed as him, so it wasn't too bad that in her sleep deprived state she had taken the wrong Lovino home.

"Um, Femke...why did you take me to Lovino's house?"

Femke looked at him for a few heartbeats before panic set in. "You're the wrong Lovino!" she gasped

"...but I'm the right Mathew?" Mathew said hopefully.

"I left Lovino at the party!"

"It's been nice knowing you, Femke...Lovino's going to kill you"

her phone rang, it was a phone call from Lovino "Thanks for remembering to take me home, oh wait, you didn't!"

Femke groaned and was about to reply when there was a scuffle on the other end of the phone

"Hola, This is Antonio, I'll take Lovi home, don't worry"

"Lovino really is going to kill you, now" Mathew chuckled

"You'd think that, but I found out recently that Lovino actually likes Antonio" she grinned.

Mathew rolled his eyes "I could've told you that, he's still going to kill you"

* * *

Right, Plan B, Antonio had spent most of the evening with Lovino...who had, when Francis questioned his choice of outfit, responded "Antonio and I are very similar people, look...Hola, I'm Antonio, I like tomatoes and shit"...Antonio wasn't sure whether to be amused or annoyed.

And now that the evening was over, he could maybe get to talking to him... and finding out whether Lovi liked him or not...which could only be a plus...or a crushing negative...

"Antonio!, help me carry Arthur!"

oh...he'd forgotten he'd have his friends in the car with him.

* * *

Lovino was fully prepared to sit in between Antonio and Arthur, because he knew Antonio hated Arthur, and much as he hated to admit it...he didn't want the Bastard to be upset...which was why he was so annoyed when the ungrateful Bastard scrambled into the middle seat...son of a bitch...

"Come on Lovi" he smiled

"When did you become friends with Arthur" Lovino grumbled, sitting next to Antonio,

"I'm not, I just wanted to sit in the middle".

* * *

In all honesty, Antonio didn't just want to sit in the middle, and he knew it was immature and that Arthur was asleep...but he worried that Arthur would somehow manage to kidnap Lovi...but he wouldn't say that because he didn't want Lovi to think he was childish.

"So, Antonio...where were we," Francis grinned from the front seat "I know, one hundred green bottles standing on the wall..."

Antonio slammed a hand over Francis' mouth "Shhhhh, I don't want Lovi to think I'm a child!" he hissed, before removing his hand

"Who knew trying to set Antonio up would turn him boring" Gilbert smirked, Antonio span around to look at Lovino...who by some miracle or another had fallen asleep. Antonio glared at Gilbert

"I knew he was asleep, before you start" Gilbert grinned, Antonio kicked the back of his seat anyway...after all...Lovi could've been pretending.

As Francis pulled out of the car park, Lovino's head lurched towards the window, Antonio pulled him to his side to stop his head colliding with the window...no really, that's why he did it...well, that and he wanted a hug. And he sort of felt it was justified when his head ended up on his shoulder...He was adorable on every level.

"I'm dropping Arthur off first" Francis called.

Gilbert peered back at Antonio and Lovino "Y' know, you and Arthur's costumes remind me of a song...Don't haul on the ropes, don't climb up the mast,and if you see a sailing ship it might be your last..." Antonio kicked the back of his chair again

"Shhhhhh, don't wake him up!"

* * *

Lovino woke up to someone shaking his shoulder gently "If he doesn't wake up soon, can we leave him on the pavement?...OW...you wanna stop kicking my chair!"

"If he doesn't wake up soon, I'll get his keys and take him upstairs myself" Antonio retorted, he felt his pillow shift...oh right...he was in a car...Dammit Femke, leaving him behind!

"It looks like you'll have to pick him up, Antonio..."

"I'm awake, you Bastards" Lovino grumbled sleepily, trying to sit upright...however something was pinning him to whatever the hell he was leaning on.

"oops, sorry Lovi" Antonio murmured from somewhere nearby...maybe he should open his eyes...but he was so tired.

The something pinning him let go, so Lovino sat back up and opened his eyes...OH GOD DAMMIT! How in the hell had he ended up falling asleep on Antonio...what was wrong with him!.

He was aware that he was red, very red, probably so red that he was visible from fucking SPACE!, so honestly he didn't need Antonio to point it out.

"Awwwwww, you're tomato coloured!"

"No shit" Lovino snarled before getting out the car.

* * *

When Antonio got back home he was very very tired, So he didn't get around to opening the rest of his cards and presents until the next morning, Elizaveta had given him a jacket...with a recipe cut out of a magazine (Katyusha's section) on how to cook something which Elizaveta had labelled as "Lovino's favorite, trust me".

He had a card from the staff from School.

And Lovi had given him some certificate thingies, each good for a home cooked meal, and he would be lying if he said that hadn't brought a silly smile to his face. But best of all was in the card... "To Antonio the Tomato Bastard, Happy Birthday, Love from Lovino"

he'd written "Love"..."Love from Lovino" with a Capital "L" for Love and Lovino...was it silly to be this happy over this...he decided not and instead settled on grinning like and idiot and choosing when to use his certificates...was tomorrow too soon?.


	31. Chapter 31 Parents evening

**I still don't own Hetalia, Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following.**

Year eleven Parents evening, Lovino hated Parents evening. Although he would get a lift home at the end of the evening by his neighbor, Katyusha attended parents evening for her younger brother and sister...mainly to try to explain their behavior to their poor teachers.

The reason Lovino hated parents evening was because he had to stay much longer after school hours than he usually had to and because he had to deal with so many people in a few hours and because the prefects were in charge of making the coffee and handing it out, for the record, Marcello's coffee making skills left a lot to be desired, Lovino didn't think instant coffee could get any worse until he tried some of Marcello's craptacular coffee.

Obviously he was proud of his brother for becoming prefect, but just like Alfred becoming Head boy...it was a mystery as to how it had happened...

He'd been sat at his little table in the gym for a while now, he had a twenty minute gap between appointments because some parents worked late.

A woman walked over to him "Sorry, do you know where Mr Williams is sat?" she asked.

Lovino groaned, this was the third time he'd been asked that in the past half an hour "Over there" he replied, pointing to his friend who was only a few tables away.

* * *

It'd been almost a week since his birthday, Antonio had used one of his certificates to ask Lovi to make dinner tomorrow, because that way he had time to prepare and make sure he didn't have a mental breakdown at the table...because that would just be embarrassing.

But unfortunately he wouldn't be having dinner alone with Lovi...because he'd already arranged to have dinner with his family, so now he'd be having dinner with Romulus, Feliciano, Marcello and Lovi...and he did like Lovi's family...he'd just been hoping that he'd maybe be able to be alone with Lovi.

But he shouldn't distract himself, he was supposed to be talking to Alfred's father... He was having to explain to Mr Jones why Alfred was told off in Spanish club and that yes, he had said everything in perfect Spanish, but the fact remained that his name was not "Hero dude" and he hadn't saved a school bus from being crushed by a whale last Thursday. He knew he was supposed to be discussing maths, but somehow Spanish club had come into the conversation.

* * *

boredboredboredfuckingbored...How bored?...bored enough to be drawing scenes from the Bayeux tapestry, he was quite proud of the part with King Harold pulling an arrow out of his eye.

"Mr Vargas" was it really time for his next appointment?, Lovino looked up, and into the face of Lukas.

"Hello"

"I'm early, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about"

for fuck's sake...he hated it when they were early.

"Right?, sit down"

Lukas nodded "Thanks, Emil's getting As in your lesson, does he need to do more revision?"

The poor little shit, Lovino knew for a fact that Emil studies like a madman in the library, so that he didn't have to do it at home because he didn't like Lukas knowing how hard he was trying.

* * *

Antonio watched Yao racing around the room, Yao was the head master of the school, but he also had younger siblings both teaching and learning there. Not only that but he had parents evening for two of these siblings on the same day (Jia Long and Lien) and he was trying to monitor all the other teachers at the same time.

Suddenly Yao spotted Antonio, he grabbed Jia Long and Lien by the arms and dragged them over to his table. "Antonio, it's Jia Long's appointment, I don't have long"

"He's doing well, he's got a B"

Yao wasn't listening, he'd turned to Jia Long "Aiyaa! I told you to revise!"

"I did revise"

* * *

"Oi, Lovino, coffee"

Lovino looked from the polystyrene cup of death to his younger brother and back again, "Did you make this?"

"No, Soraphine did"

Thank god for that!, he took a sip and spat it out

"You lying little..."

"language Fratello" Marcello smirked

Lovino glared at him "I'm keeping count, I'll phone you later to let you know just how annoyed I am" he growled, and he meant it!

* * *

A woman with short blonde hair sat down in front of Antonio, with Ivan sat next to her

"Hello"

Antonio grinned "I know you!, you helped me get to Lovi's flat, and you went to my birthday with Sadik"

The woman smiled "yes, I remember, is this Geography?"

"No"

the woman looked perplexed "y, you're not, you aren't Mr Williams? But Miss Xiao pointed me this way"

Antonio shook his head and pointed to the table behind him "He's over there"

* * *

By the end of Parents evening Lovino was about ready to kill someone, At least until Katyusha came over to ask if he was ready to go home. No one can be angry around Katyusha...it's like yelling at Feliciano...very difficult and more often than not a pointless excersize.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go".

* * *

Words couldn't express how excited Antonio was about tomorrow, he'd go to Lovi's flat, and he'd be on his very best behavior, and then perhaps Lovi would be the one to do the asking...seeing as Antonio had gotten himself into the bad habit of failing dismally every time he tried to ask Lovino out or tell him how he felt...in his defense...it was _very _difficult for him to talk to someone that adorable whilst being that embarrassed.

And if all went well, maybe Antonio would be able to successfully ask Lovino out...fingers crossed.

* * *

Lovino was going to kill Feliciano, literally kill the Bastard!, He was cooking dinner for his father and brothers tomorrow...and Antonio (Because of Femke's DAMNED certificates!) and now Feliciano had decided to invite his own dinner guest!.

Lovino had just arrived home when his phone rang and Feliciano informed him of his plan...the little shit!, this was just the bastardy cherry on the top of this Bastardy day!...so he was going to have to cook for seven people whilst fighting back nerves because of Antonio...tomorrow was just going to be Fucking perfect...he could tell.


	32. Chapter 32 dinner

**I still don't own Hetalia, Thankyoou for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting ^_^**

Oh yes, revenge!, Lovino was going to have his revenge!, he wasn't sure how yet but he damn well would!. Although he'd learned long ago that messing with Feliciano's pasta was pretty much a death sentence.

Lovino was just pondering how best to get his revenge on his Bastard of a baby brother when his door was knocked...it was nearly a quarter of an hour before any of his guests were due to arrive.

He walked to the door and wrenched it open, "Hola"

Fantastic, Antonio, King of the Bastards was early...Lovino didn't mean that, he knew he didn't...not because he liked him, but because right now Feliciano held that prestigious title.

"The Fuck are you doing here?" Lovino growled, folding his arms.

"I came to help" Antonio grinned.

Lovino groaned...He could do with some help...but he knew that Femke would give him the lecturing of a life time if she found out, he could almost hear her now.

* * *

Antonio followed Lovino into the flat, "What can I help with?" he asked hopefully, this would be his opportunity to display his stunning boyfriend skills, and then Lovino wouldn't think he was a complete child.

"You can sit your ass down!" Lovino snapped, pointing to the sofa. But if he sat down now Lovino would think he was lazy! A lazy child who would make him do all the work.

"Why can't I help?" he moaned, doing as he was told, for now...

"Because you'll get under my feet, and fuck up my food!" Lovino snarled from the kitchen.

"Can I at least set the table?"

There was silence from the kitchen, Lovino was thinking about it, he could tell.

"Fine, cutlery's in the desk"

Antonio grinned and stood up before what Lovino had said got through to him. "Your cutlery's in the desk?"

"Yeah, all the draws in the kitchen are full, you got a problem?" Lovino called.

"No, no, I think it's clever, I'd rather have a kitchen full of food and my cutlery somewhere weird than an empty kitchen with my cutlery somewhere normal" and OHMYGOD!...that came out wrong...that had come out terribly!...WHAT HAD HE DONE!

"Exactly" came the reply...wait, shouldn't Lovino be yelling...

* * *

Lovino wasn't stupid, he knew Antonio well enough to know that he hadn't meant the comment about his choice of cutlery storage to be fucking bitchy.

"Lovi?"

Lovino ignored the man in the living room, surely he could work out how to lay a table on his own.

"Lovino?" wow, that must've been the first time in weeks that he'd called him by his entire first name.

Lovino got on with his cooking, when he cooked he tended to get really into it...so he didn't hear the next three times Antonio called him.

* * *

Okay, now Antonio was worried, maybe Lovi was really reeally angry with him, or worse, what if Lovi had collapsed and he hadn't heard him, what if he'd been kidnapped.

Antonio charged into the kitchen, Lovino wasn't in mortal peril as he'd feared he'd be...instead he was just cooking...awwwww...but that didn't stop Antonio being a little upset that he was being ignored...hmmmm...Antonio wondered just how distracted he was cooking.

* * *

That was better, cooking was nice and calming...and what in the name of all that is holy was Antonio doing?...Lovino turned around to watch Antonio juggling some of his tomatoes...if he dropped those he was a dead man.

"What in the name of fuck are you doing?" Lovino growled

"You were distracted, I was wondering how distracted you were" Antonio grinned, still juggling.

"Not enough for me not to notice you juggling my damn tomatoes!" Lovino retorted, watching the tomatoes going around and around.

"Really? Because I've been doing this for more than five minutes" Antonio smirked, before managing to miss one of the tomatoes, Lovino made a dive for it, managing to catch the tomato before it hit the floor, he gave Antonio a reproachful look. "You're the most irresponsible person ever" he growled, standing up and putting the tomato in a bowl.

"Wh, I'm not irresponsible, Lovi, I can be super responsible, and serious and grown up"

"Yeah? And I'm a fucking owl" Lovino laughed, the idea of Antonio being serious was ludicrous, Antonio pouted.

* * *

He could so be responsible...and he'd prove it!, "If I can prove it to you, will you go out with me?" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Lovino looked so shocked, it was both adorable and terrifying! Could he run? How far was it back to Spain...and could he run fast enough for Lovino not to catch and kill him.

"Antonio?"

The door flew open, "HIIIIII LOVINOOOOO!" and Feliciano Vargas became his hero once more.

Antonio ran to the door to greet them...

* * *

ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohg odohgod okay...he'd probably just mis heard him, yeah, that must be it...So all he had to do was to fight down this stupid fucking blush. He passed a mirror, Jesus...how was it possible for a human being to be that red...shit shitshitshitshitshitshitshit SHIT.

"Hello Lovino" Grinned his father...and what in the name of HELL was that stood next to his little brother...oh he knew full well who that was, that was the German bastard who'd thrown him out of the gallery that Feliciano worked in for swearing.

Oh, if he thought he swore before he would truly be in for a shock today...and if there was one thing he needed right now, it was a distraction...because nothing was better for cooling the nerves than focusing on an enemy.

"Who's this bastard, Feliciano?" He asked casually, glaring at the German.

"Ve, this is Ludwig, he's the health and safety monitor at the Gallery" Feliciano smiled, well Ludwig...you have come to the wrong flat for dinner.

* * *

Okay...maybe, just maybe he could dig himself out of this hole, maybe Lovino hadn't heard him...he looked over to Lovino ho immediately turned bright red...maybe not...


	33. Chapter 33 Ice cream

**I still don't own Hetalia, Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting ^_^ .**

Lovino hadn't been able to meet Antonio's eye for the entirety of dinner...a fact which Feliciano hadn't failed to notice. It'd taken him a while to make up his mind about his big brother liking Antonio and vice versa, but now he was pretty determined for them to be together. Another thing that Feliciano noticed was how red Lovino had become, Antonio too had A light dusting of red over his cheeks.

Right...It would appear that Feliciano would have to do some thing.

"I'll go and get pudding" Lovino announces, ahaha, now was his chance.

"I'll help you" Feliciano beamed before following Lovino out of the room.

* * *

"Lovino?"

Lovino sighed, Whenever Feliciano had that tone it didn't bode well for him.

"What?" he snapped

"Why are you all red and awkward?"

Well, that should calm down the angry red colour of his face ...NOT! Fucking Feliciano

"Because!" he retorted, but of course that wouldn't be enough for his nosy little shit of a brother.

"Because why?"

"Because I think Antonio asked me out" Lovino spat,

"oh...and you said yes of course" Feliciano smiled, Lovino flushed scarlet...how in the fuck would he know what Lovino said (or would've said if his mad family plus a potato bastard hadn't shown up)

"I said nothing" Lovino hissed back, going a bit more red (because his face couldn't actually go a darker red)

"And what did you want to say?"

"We're not having this fucking conversation" Lovino snarled, violently opening the freezer and grabbing some ice cream, he couldn't be bothered to make anything special.

Lovino attempted to leave the kitchen but Feliciano grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back in.

"Oh no, we are having this conversation now"

* * *

The dining room was awkwardly silent, Ludwig cleared his throat "Do you think they know we can hear them?"

Romulus shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips, continuing to listen. Antonio wasn't sure he even wanted to know the answer to Feliciano's question, he was starting to feel ill from nerves, and he felt his face heat.

"Did you ask him?" Marcello asked casually,

"um...yes" He responded mechanically.

Marcello grinned,

"GOD DAMMIT FELICIANO I'M SAYING NOTHING"

Marcello's grin became a little scary "Give me a second"

* * *

Marcello swaggered into the kitchen "We can hear everything you're saying!"

Lovino flushed scarlet, "WHAT!" he thundered,

"Just keep it down" Marcello retorted going back out of the kitchen.

"sorry, Fratello" Feliciano muttered, Lovino shot him a harsh glare...he wasn't going to talk to him and no that wasn't a childish girly thing to do dammit.

* * *

Lovino came back into the room, he and Feliciano handed out the ice cream, Lovino had gone a beautiful adorable shade of red...ohgodohgodohgod...he was so embarrassed...and Lovi hadn't answered so he still wasn't sure what was happening so he was now anxious and embarrassed because everyone around that table knew that he'd tried and failed to ask Lovi out...and now he had to sit with them...and look at Lovi, because he couldn't not look at him.

AGH! Why was love so difficult! He looked over to Lovino and met his eyes, his face reddened and both men looked away from each other.

Oh God, what had he done!

* * *

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit There would've been more to that...only Lovino couldn't think straight, because Antonio had heard him say that he thought he'd asked him out...and if he hadn't then Lovino who was already really fucking embarrassed would litterally die and NO! He wasn't being over dramatic! He was fucking serious!

Because he had to work with the Bastard!. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit 

* * *

This was without a doubt the most awkward thing Antonio had ever had to do in his life! Okay...all he had to do was eat the ice cream and he could go home and eat all the tomatoes he had...because when life failed him tomatoes wouldn't!.

* * *

Why had he even bothered with fucking ice cream! Goddammit! Now he had to sit opposite the bastard whilst being a _stupid _shade of red!.

As soon as he saw everyone had finished, Lovino snatched up all the bowls and charged into the kitchen "Okay, dinners over, you can all get the fuck out of my house!" he yelled, oh God why didn't they just leave!.

* * *

The moment the words were out of Lovino's mouth Antonio was on his feet and heading out of the door. Lovino must hate him!, he didn't think he could cope with that, not at all.

* * *

Feliciano and Marcello exchanged a look that stated "What the hell is our Brother doing!"

"I'm going to talk to him" they announced in unison before striding into the kitchen.

Lovino was washing up, furiously scrubbing at the plates.

"Fratello?" Marcello asked, hesitantly stepping towards his older brother.

Lovino didn't reply, instead scowling at the bubbles in the water.  
"Lovino Vargas!, you talk to me right now!" Feliciano commanded, imitating the tone which Ludwig used at work, apparently it worked, because Lovino's head snapped upright.

"What do you want"

"You Like him," He replied, staring at his brother, it wasn't a question and all three of them knew the answer.

"Do I have to talk about this"

"Not to me...but you should actually talk to Antonio, how else does he know" Feliciano smiled softly.

"He didn't ask me, I just misheard" Lovino grumbled, turning his face away from his younger brothers.

Marcello pulled a face "Hold on, what?...Antonio _did _ask you," he cried incredulously, he grabbed a tea-towel and threw it at his eldest sibling "Go and get him before he does something stupid"

* * *

Ludwig resolved not to visit Feliciano's family again...they were all clearly mad, and he got the distinct impression that his elder brother didn't like him...he might have got that idea when he called him a "Bastardy pool of stagnant horse piss" or the fact that Lovino had glared at him throughout dinner.


	34. Chapter 34 Doorsteps get really cold

**I still don't own Hetalia, Thankyoooooou for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following ^_^ **

Romano sprinted out of the door, hearing his father's amused chuckle before he could slam the door. God dammit! It wasn't his fault he hadn't heard the Bastard properly! And in his defense he did have his suspicions...but Antonio had asked at such a weird time that he'd thought he'd misheard him.

But Shit Antonio could move fast!, Lovino was the second fastest runner he knew...but then again Feliciano only ran as fast as he did when he was scared or there was food at stake.

So Antonio must've been walking pretty _damn _fast.

* * *

Antonio had decided against going home...for the sake of his tomatoes..because he probably shouldn't eat that many in one go. "Hey Antonio, What're ya doing here?"

"Hola Mathias, can I come in?" Antonio asked, Mathias grinned and stepped aside to let him in.

* * *

Okay...which way now? Lovino assumed that Antonio was going home, that's what he would do...he wasn't sure about Antonio though.

"Lovino" someone called from behind him, Lovino span around,

"Kiku?"

The small librarian walked over to him with a polite smile on his face "What are you doing out here it's late"

ugh...did he really need to go into this now, he was still trying out what to say to Antonio to get him out of this shit. "I've got to find Antonio, we've had a misunderstanding" Lovino replied.

"You won't find him at home, I saw him going that way" Kiku stated, pointing in the opposite direction.

Lovino groaned "I'll wait"

Kiku nodded "I live across from him, if you want to walk back with me" he offered

Lovino shrugged but followed him anyway.

* * *

Antonio sat down in Mathias' house, honestly he had no idea why he'd gone there instead of going to Gilbert, Francis or Femke...oh yeah...because he'd bothered them enough already.

"So what's wrong?" Mathias asked, slouching on the sofa.

"I got rejected" Antonio mumbled, hanging his head.

Mathias laughed "That's a good joke, what's really wrong?" Antonio was beginning to regret his decision to go to Mathias about this.

"No really, I asked him out and he stopped talking to me and argued with his brothers" Antonio sighed, this was a bad idea.

Mathias raised an eyebrow "Did he actually say the word no?"

Antonio shook his head "No" he didn't need to, the look on Lovi's face said it all.

Mathias slapped him on the back "Then you're still in with a chance, stop moping, d'ya want a beer?"

* * *

Romulus looked over to the table and sighed, Lovino had left his keys...he scribbled a note and took the keys, Lovino could stay overnight which would be nice because he hadn't had all his boys in the house for a long time.

* * *

Saying that you were going to wait for someone no matter how long it took in the freezing cold night was all well and good for the first ten minutes, but after that your ass got numb and you were cold and bored...Lovino had been sat on Antonio's door step for nearing an hour, so he was fucking freezing!

"Lovino?," Lovino looked up to see Herakles standing over him "Kiku says for you to come into our house, we have tomatoes"

Lovino grumbled for a few moments before agreeing and following Herakles to the house over the road.

* * *

"What makes you think I still have a chance?" Antonio asked

Mathias stared at him for a few moments "Because if I got together with Lukas you can get together with Lovino" he grinned

Antonio groaned "That doesn't help"

Mathias shrugged "Hey, I'm trying...besides...Y'know I asked Lukas out five times before he asked me"

Antonio thought for a few minutes "When did he ask you?"

Mathias shrugged "I'd decided to stop asking him because it didn't look like he'd ever say yes"

the door slammed open "Hei"

A grin spread across Mathias' face "Hej Lukas" (Thanks to ForbiddenTwilit for the Danish translation ^_^)

Lukas appeared in the living room and looked a little shocked (or at least to a trained eye he looked shocked) to see Antonio sat in Mathias' house.

"Hei Antonio" he stated before drifting off to the kitchen,

"You're certain he asked you?"

* * *

Lovino sat awkwardly in Kiku's living room, he was a little bored but at least it was actually warm, he resolved not to stay long in case he missed Antonio.

"Lovino kun" Kiku smiled, handing him a cup of tea, Lovino tried not to pull a face, he hated tea.

Kiku sat across from him "The forecast says it's going to rain"

Lovino shrugged "If it rains it rains, I'll go out and wait again," Kiku nodded "But if you text Lizzie and tell her I said that you're a dead man"

* * *

After about two hours being in Mathias' house Antonio decided to go back home. He didn't feel much better but it was nice to vent. The walk home wasn't exactly a cheerful one, he felt a bit mopey but still...there was hope.

It was dark now which just seemed to emphasize his mood...and it was raining...Usually Antonio didn't mind a bit of rain but right now it just annoyed him.

He pulled his front door key out of his pocket and almost tripped over something.

"GODDAMMIT! I WAS ASLEEP ASSHOLE!"

Antonio knew that voice, "Lovi?"

"No shit!," Lovino snapped "Fucking _Hell!_"

Antonio scrambled to his feet and attempted to help Lovino up but getting his hands slapped away for his trouble.

"What're you doing here?" he asked incredulously.

Lovino frowned "I'm here to talk to you, Bastard", he knew that Bastard was like a term of endearment when it came from Lovi, but it wasn't exactly something he liked to be called.

"Are you going to let me in? Because I'm soaking and fucking freezing!"

Antonio nodded.


	35. Chapter 35 A serious talk

**I still don't own Hetalia Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following ^_^ Also, I wrote a while ago about my dog dying :( We got a new puppy today (another Staffie) we're not sure whether to call her Kitty or Boudicca.**

Right...shit...what the hell was he supposed to say! "Lovi?"

"Shut up!, I'm trying to think!" Lovino snapped

Antonio's usually cheerful face switched to a hurt expression, "Shit, sorry, I'm not good at this"

"You think I am?" Antonio chuckled sadly,

"No, but you're better at it than I am"

Lovino sat down on the sofa and put his face in his hands, why did this have to be so fucking difficult!

He felt the sofa shift next to him "You don't have to say yes, but I'm not going to apologize for asking you"

"I'm not asking you to, I came here to say yes dammit!, I just didn't know how!"

Lovino heard a laugh "Um, Lovi...you kind of just did"

Lovino's head snapped up "Oh for fuck's sake! I was supposed to say it nicely, without swearing and shit!, AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, BASTARD!"

Antonio continued laughing and abruptly slipped off the sofa still laughing like a mad man.

* * *

Antonio couldn't stop laughing, he couldn't help it, he put it down to shock. Lovino had said yes in the typical Lovi manner (whilst swearing) and had then tried to apologize for swearing with _more _swearing, and it was so unbelievably adorable...and that was when he fell off the sofa.

Still chortling away on the floor Antonio saw Lovino's upside down scowl as he glared down at him.

"You Bastard!, I came here to tell you how I fucking feel and you laugh at me, THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Antonio struggled to get his breathing back into some semblance of order before grinning at Lovino.

"Sorry"

"You'd better be" Lovino snapped, sitting back down on the sofa and shooting him a furious glance.

"So, how long were you on the door step"

"About an hour, I was sat there before but Kiku let me into his house, Then I went back out again" Lovino grumbled.

"Even in the rain?"

"Yes, would I be this fucking wet if it wasn't raining? No, actually, NO, I decided to jump in a shower fully clothed you damned Bastard!" Lovino growled, folding his arms and somehow managing to make his glare even more angry.

Antonio chuckled but got his laughter back under control after seeing the look on Lovino's face.

"Must've been cold" he murmured, thinking about his poor Lovi left out alone on his front door step, what if he'd been attacked or something and Antonio had been too busy at Mathias' house to notice.

"Of course it was!"

Antonio smiled to himself "So you waited out there in the cold and the rain just to see me?"

"I wouldn't go that far" Lovino retorted, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

Antonio sighed "No, I don't suppose you would," He got up and wondered over to the kitchen "But just so you know, I'd have waited for you out there even if there was a meteor shower"

Lovino let out a shaky laugh "The hell kind of weird scenario is that?"

"The kind I'd sit through to see you, in theory"

"Yeah, in reality you'd be in here eating tomatoes, not even noticing the fucking balls of firey fucking rock" ...Antonio had no reply to that, Lovino knew him far too well.

* * *

Antonio got himself something to drink from the fridge, Lovino struggled to think of a reason why the bastard would just wonder off in the middle of an important conversation. Or maybe Antonio didn't think it was an important conversation...this was really getting annoying now.

"I'm trying to talk to you!"

Antonio looked at him "I'm listening," he really wasn't going to make this easy was he, "But you've already said what I needed to hear"

Lovino glared at him "So are we making arrangements or can I go home?"

Antonio peered around him at the window "It's raining, you don't have to leave"

"I think I do" Lovino replied

"You'd get all wet"

"You have a car, you Bastard"

Antonio looked thoughtful for a moment "But if I don't give you a lift home you can stay here" he grinned.

"Why do you want me here?"

"Because you said yes, and because I want to talk to you" Antonio replied

Lovino raised an eyebrow "We're already talking, Bastard"

Antonio nodded but directed him over to the sofa, "Yes but we aren't talking normally, Lovi"

Lovino had been an alarming shade of red throughout the conversation and had decided that enough was enough "Look, let's just make some damn arrangements and then I'll go home, dammit!" he exclaimed, Antonio's face fell

"You want to leave straight away?"

"Yes, and to find out when you want to go out"

Antonio looked uneasy for a few seconds "I'm not sure"

Lovino scowled at him and folded his arms "You asked me out with no plan?"

"uuuuum, yes" Antonio laughed.

"well, let me know when you have a damn plan"

* * *

AGH! He'd not made any plans!, what if Lovi thought he was stupid and unorganized.

They were in the car now, on their way to Lovi's house.

"AH FUCK!" Lovino exclaimed

"What?" Antonio asked, worriedly

Lovino had his face in his palms "I left my fucking keys and phone at home!"

Antonio fought a smile from his face, perhaps he wasn't the only unorganized person around, maybe Lovi could stay with him.

"Oh dear, maybe you could stay with me?" Antonio smiled hopefully

"No, Dad's probably got my keys, Bastard" Lovino replied, looking worried.

"Worth a try" Antonio sighed

"What?"

"Nothing"

It looked like he wouldn't be having Lovino over then...but at least that meant that he had time to plan.

"It wasn't nothing, what do you want?" Lovino groaned, hitting his head on the back of his seat

"I want at least a hug before you leave"

"We'll see".


	36. Chapter 36 Bastards everywhere

**I still don't own Hetalia, thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following.**

**We've settled on calling the puppy Tegwen (Welsh for beautiful) she's been sat next to me whilst I wrote this...but then she got bored and went to attack a towel.**

Light streamed through the crack in the curtains like a knife, yeah, Lovino could be descriptive...but only when he was too tired to swear.

Lovino mumbled incoherently, rolled over and fell out of bed "Shit!" he swore as his head smacked his bedside table, he rubbed the back of his head furiously.

And then Lovino realised that this was not his bedroom, or rather, it was...five years ago.

He was back in his room at his father's house, It still had a lot of things from when he was growing up, the drawings on the walls from when he was a toddler (His first drawing of a tomato was on that wall), posters of things he liked when he was a teenager and his desk still had homework from being in year eleven.

"I need to clean this shit-tip" Lovino grumbled as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Good morning, son"

Lovino glared at his father "What?"

"Breakfast, and you have a caller" Romulus replied with a grin

Lovino groaned, it was probably Femke or Mathew.

* * *

Antonio swang back on his heels and hummed to himself, in front of Romulus' front door...was eight too early to visit Lovi?...would he mind if Lovi visited him at eight?...nope, Lovi could visit any time he wanted, so it must be alright.

The door swang open to reveal a very sleepy looking Marcello "What do you want"

"To see Lovi?" Antonio replied.

Marcello shrugged and stepped aside, walking away to allow Antonio to enter.

* * *

Because Lovino had been expecting one of his best friends (Femke and Mathew regularly tried to talk to him early in the morning) he hadn't bothered to get properly dressed...he was in pajamas...and the only available pair of slippers were a pair of Feliciano's which had kittens on them.

But he'd forgotten how chaotic his life was and that because this was his life it probably wasn't Mathew or Femke, so when he eventually stumbled down the stairs yawning like nobody's business and actually saw Antonio his knees jerked out from underneath him out of shock and he fell down the remaining stairs and landed flat on his back.

"LOVI!" Antonio yelled running to his side and checking for bruises

"FUCK!," Lovino snarled "That's twice now!"

* * *

Antonio heard a thud and then footsteps, he grinned expectantly, Lovi was coming to see him...although those footsteps didn't sound too hurried, maybe Lovi didn't know it was him?...or maybe he did and just didn't want to see him?...NO! No, they'd talked about this yesterday and Lovi definitely liked him because even though he'd only asked for a hug, Lovino had kissed him, granted it was only on the cheek but the point was that _**Lovino **_had _**Kissed Him**_, with absolutely no prompting from him what so ever!.

And then Lovino had appeared at the top of the stairs in a pair of pajamas and kitten slippers, he'd started walking down them...and promptly fell down them, it looked like it reeeally hurt.

Immediately Antonio had ran to his side and started checking Lovino to see if he was hurt whilst Lovi swore.

"That's twice now!"

"What do you mean twice?" Antonio asked worriedly, did Lovi make a habit of falling down the stairs?

"I mean I fell out of fucking bed this morning," Lovino snapped before turning an alarming shade of red "What are you doing here?, Bastard!"

Antonio pouted, back to Bastard again, he was kind of hoping that after what he hoped was a confession of sorts that Lovino would call him Antonio or something not Bastard related.

"I'm here because I thought about when we could go out" Antonio beamed after getting his thoughts in order.

Lovino went a darker shade of red "Can you repeat that, I don't think I heard you right"

* * *

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap, Lovino hadn't exactly forgotten what he'd done, it was just that he'd repressed the memory because it was too embarrassing for words...

"You didn't forget, did you Lovi?" Antonio asked, and his face was too pouty dammit! And those puppy eyes were worse than Feliciano and Femke's put together.

"No!" he mumbled, looking at his shoes because it was embarrassing to look at Antonio's eyes.

Antonio looked a little more happy, although not as ecstatic as he had been when Lovino had first seen him.

"Do you still want to go out with me?"

Oh no, he'd gone through this yesterday "You know already, Bastard"

Antonio shrugged "Yes, but I'd rather you said it"

* * *

Lovino's response was too quiet for Antonio to hear, but judging by the colour he'd gone Antonio knew what he'd said, however he couldn't resist the opportunity to get Lovi to blush some more.

"Sorry, what was that?, I didn't hear you"

Lovino shot him a reproachful look "I said yes, you Bastard"

Antonio beamed and yanked Lovino into a tight hug. There was raucous laughter from behind them, apparently the rest of the Vargas household had been stood in the doorway of the living room watching the entire conversation.

"You BASTARDS!" Lovino hissed trying to turn enough in the hug to do some hand gestures to accompany his statement.

"Lovino has a boyfriend" Marcello cackled madly

Lovino scowled "And?", Antonio's grin reached ridiculous proportions, he'd essentially just put them into a relationship, it was official.

"And I can blackmail you with it" Marcello smirked

"Ve, don't do that Marcello," Feliciano interrupted, a frown crossing his features.

"Thanks, Feli" Lovino grumbled, now attempting to get out of the hug, but failing dismally because Antonio was pretty much crushing him,

"Because I'm going to blackmail him with it" Feliciano chuckled, Lovino went scarlet from fury

"No, no boys, I'll be blackmailing him with it, I'm the father here" Romulus laughed.

Antonio chuckled "If anyone's going to blackmail him, It'll be me" Antonio grinned

"YOU'RE ALL BASTARDS!"


	37. Chapter 37 Dammit Feli

**I still don't own Hetalia, thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following ^_^**

Lovino had learned many things lately, the main one being that his brothers and Father were complete Bastards (of course he already knew that, he just didn't know just how Bastardy they were) The other thing he'd learned was that Antonio (his kindofsortof Boyfriend) was an ass!

An Ass who had just pretty much just revealed their (ugh, oh God this was stupid) feelings and then told them he'd blackmail him with them.

An Ass who had just dragged him out of the house and down the street in his Pajamas and his brother's stupid kitten slippers.

"GOD DAMMIT!, LET ME GET DRESSED!" Lovino shrieked, much to the amusement of his Father's neighbors.

Antonio stopped and turned back, confused "Get dressed?"

Lovino scowled and gestured to his pajamas "Do you think I make a habit dressing like this, Bastard?"

Antonio stared at him "Oh my God, Lovi, you're in your Pajamas!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Antonio had been reeeeeeally excited about his Lovi day plans (Yes he'd named the occasion and had marked it clearly on his calendar with biro and tomato stickers) so was it really surprising that he just sort of dragged Lovino out of the house after about five seconds of family interaction? What had genuinely surprised him was that he'd forgotten to let Lovi get into normal clothes, not that he minded Lovi being out and about in his pajamas...but Lovi seemed to really mind.

Lovino practically ran back to his house, loosing one of his slippers on the way and having to run back for it.

Antonio was in too much of a daze to run after Lovi, settling instead for casually walking back to the house and sitting down on the sofa.

* * *

"Back again already, Lovino?," Marcello chuckled "Dad, I owe you ten pounds!"

Lovino snarled something about an "Impatient Tomato Bastard" and "Fucking slippers!" before sprinting up the stairs to get dressed and brush his teeth and hair, leaving Marcello to his laughter.

* * *

Twiddling his thumbs, Antonio sat back on the sofa. Lovi was taking forever. He supposed that Lovi couldn't possibly be as adorable as he was without putting some effort into it...but he really wanted to get on with his date...because whether Lovi liked it or not, that is what it was!.

And then he heard the shower start up...Antonio groaned, this was going to take ages.

* * *

Lovino had decided to get dressed in the bathroom, he'd gone in and put his carefully chosen clothes there (Or rather the only clothes which still fitted him which he'd left at his Father's house) But just as he was about to get changed he'd realized that he'd left his belt in his room, he'd gone to get it...And then His BASTARD! Of a little brother shot into the bathroom and decided to have a shower. Feliciano's showers could last hours.

Lovino hammered on the door "Feli!, Hurry the fuck up, my clothes are in there!"

Feliciano either didn't hear him or didn't want to, he was instead singing at the top of his lungs.

Reluctantly, Lovino stomped down the stairs.

* * *

Antonio had fallen asleep...for the love of all that was... Lovino sat down next to him and glared at whatever crap Romulus had left on the Television, casually he folded his arms tightly and fixed a scowl on his face. Antonio snorted and shifted to one side, one of his arms latched around Lovino.

"Ugh, if you were tired, maybe you shouldn't have woken up so early" Lovino grumbled fondly, silently praying that no one had heard the tone of his voice.

After sitting there for a while, Lovino started to get bored and his legs were starting to cramp because of the way Antonio had draped himself over him.

"Oi," Lovino muttered softly, and trying to shift out of his grip "Antonio, Bastard, get off!"

Antonio mumbled incoherently and loosened his grip enough for Lovino to get the blood flowing to his legs again.

* * *

Antonio opened his eyes sleepily, he'd just realized that he was clinging onto something warm, and now that his eyes were open he could see that what he was clinging onto was a still pajama'd Lovi. Discreetly he pretended to sleep...it wasn't often he got a hug from a non complaining Lovi.

"Oi, Antonio, Bastard, get off!"

Antonio loosened his grip, Lovino didn't push him off, he just moved a little. Without even realizing it, Antonio drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Feliciano had managed to sing all the songs from Hairspray and was pondering starting on either Annie or Cats...but his hair was super clean and he did smell nicer now. So he got dried and wondered down stairs.

"Feli are you out?" he heard Lovino call,

Feliciano went to the kitchen and yelled back "Yeeeeeeeees!"

"Shut up!, you'll wake the Bastard up" Lovino snarled, Feliciano peeked around the door to see Antonio with his arms around Lovino, fast asleep. Lovino was gently wriggling out of his grip and then gently lowering his head onto a cushion with a fond smile on his face. Feliciano laughed under his breath, yep, he was definitely going to have to text Lizzie about this, silently he took a picture with his phone and started texting...maybe Francis would like to know?, and Femke and Mathew and Gilbert and Kiku and Ludwig and...well...everyone in his address book really.

* * *

Lovino stomped up the stairs a lot more quietly than usual so as not to disturb the sleeping Bastard, he'd even covered him with a blanket. And if that didn't prove he was going to be a fucking brilliant boyfriend then what would...or at least that was how Lovino had rationalized it...he certainly hadn't covered him because the bastard looked very cold, and because he wanted him to get some rest...not at all.

* * *

Antonio snored loudly, he'd had a lovely dream about Lovino being really sweet and cute and gentle. His eyes flickered open and then he realized that he was covered in a blanket which he hadn't been earlier...awwwwwwwwwwwwww! Lovi had given him a blanket.

"Oi, Bastard, are you ready to go now?" Lovino grumbled from where he was sat on the floor, leaned against the sofa.

Antonio grinned and nodded, throwing off the blanket and grabbing Lovino's hand.


	38. Chapter 38 Antonio's plan of action

**I _still _don't own Hetalialo,kijm (thought I'd keep the typo in, Tegwen stood on my laptop) Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting (Sorry It's a little shorter than usual).**

It was about ten o'clock when Elizaveta's phone rang, Roderich decided to ignore it but it was very difficult to do that with that smile on her face. It was a smile that Roderich knew well, it was her yaoi smile and it would be very appealing if she wasn't plotting to get two poor unsuspecting men together.

"Oh brilliant," Elizaveta beamed, "Oh that is fantastic"

Roderich groaned ,he could tell that she wanted him to ask questions.

"What is it?"

Elizaveta's grin reached manic proportions "Antonio and Lovi have gone out, and Feli just texted me the most adorable thing ever!" she squealed. Roderich winced as the sound hurt his ears.

* * *

Antonio found himself hauling Lovi along the road after him. So what if this hadn't exactly gone to plan at first, he could still give Lovi an amazing day.

"Will you slow down, dammit!" Lovino growled

"No" Antonio grinned, they were late as it was, and because he wanted to walk with Lovi he hadn't brought his car. It wasn't that they were properly late, they didn't actually have to be anywhere in a massive hurry.

Lovino's face went into it's usual adorable pout, Antonio subconsciously slowed down whilst he looked at his face.

* * *

Antonio had stopped walking/dragging Lovino and had slowed to a stop, now he was just staring at him.

"God dammit, Bastard!, you're being creepy!" Lovino grumbled, glaring at Antonio.

"Oops, sorry Lovi" Antonio laughed nervously, before starting to drag Lovino again.

Lovino decided that there was no point arguing with the Bastard, if he wanted to drag him around then so be it.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Lovino asked casually.

Antonio shrugged "It's a surprise" he stated bluntly.

Fan-fucking-tastic, Lovino was going to spend the day wondering around with A Bastard and no idea of where in the hell they were going and when the fuck they'd be back home.

"Does anyone know where we're going?"

"Why?"

"Because when either you or me gets injured, I'd like my next of kin to know" Lovino retorted

"If, Lovi, If either of us gets injured. And you won't get hurt anyway because I'm here" Antonio grinned pulling Lovino a little closer.

Lovino tried to will his blush away, but no, that only seemed to make it worse "Whatever, Bastard, I still want to know if anyone knows where we are"

"Feliciano does" Antonio replied, wrapping an arm around Lovino's shoulders.

Lovino groaned "And you think he'll remember?"

"You think he won't?"

Lovino raised an eyebrow "Antonio, Feli's forgotten how to spell our last name before"

Antonio looked at him disbelievingly for a few moments "How old was he when that happened?"

"Sixteen"

* * *

Antonio was lost, he'd been lost for a long time and he knew it...but he figured that if he looked like he knew what he was doing then Lovino wouldn't have any reason to complain (He should never have gone to Roderich for directions)...but his plans were being ruined!.

"Oi, Bastard, we passed this street before, are you alright?" Lovino called from a little way behind him.

"I'mfine,everythingisundercontrol,trustme" he babbled, frowning and pleased that Lovino couldn't see his face.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Lovino mumbled

Antonio turned around "Nonono, we're fine Lovi, I can get us there, I promise!"

Lovino glared into his eyes, like he was trying to figure something out, suddenly Lovino threw his arms in the air "Fine, I trust you, Bastard"

Antonio beamed and threw his arms around him "You truuuuust meeeeeee!" He cried, pretty much crushing Lovino.

"Yeah, yeah, Fine Bastard, now let go"

"Nope"

"Please?"

Antonio released Lovino but settled on laughing in delirious happiness. "You're so cuuuuuuuuute!"

"GOD DAMMIT, I'M NOT!"

* * *

Lovino followed Antonio through the streets, fighting a furious blush that just wouldn't fucking go away!, he would ask how long this was going to take, but after what happened when he'd last asked a question he decided that it would be more sensible to just follow the Bastard around for the next howeverlongthiswasgoingtofuc kingtake.

Antonio was clearly getting more and more stressed, he kept sighing and running a hand through his hair, this didn't look like the Bastard was going to last much longer, Lovino decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Right, that's it!," Lovino snapped, snatching Antonio's hand and striding off, dragging the surprised man with him."We can do your plan next time, this time I'm taking you somewhere!"

"What, Lovi?"


	39. Chapter 39 Lovino's last minute plan

**I Still don't own Hetalia, thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following.**

**Chris-Australia**

**Winnifred-Wy**

**Morag-Britannia (sorry, you can ignore her if you want)**

**Dai-Wales(same stuff in the brackets as in the ones next to Morag)**

Lovino was having to think quickly. He knew it was a bit of a stupid reason, but he just couldn't watch Antonio looking so concerned and worried...it was making him feel weird dammit!.

"Lovi, I had plans"

"Yeah, well now I have plans!" Lovino snapped, still dragging a somewhat alarmed Antonio along with him.

After a short while walking around Lovino found a Tea shop...well...it was better than nothing, "Hey, this is the place Roderich suggested!" Antonio beamed.

He hauled Antonio into the building.

A woman with who looked alarmingly like Arthur but with ridiculously long greying ginger hair stood behind the counter.

"Antonio Carriedo?, would you look how much you've grown!," The woman exclaimed "I haven't seen you since that argument you had with Arthur about those silly toy boats!"

* * *

Arthur's family's tea shop...why in the _hell _would Roderich recommend this place to him!.

Morag Kirkland walked out from behind the counter and over to Antonio...and then she did the most embarrassing thing he could ever imagine happening.

"Oh, who's this?" She asked peering around at Lovino

"This is..." but before he'd had the chance to introduce his boyfriend the woman was off on a tangent again.

"You take him out on a date like this?" She scolded "did you even brush your hair!" and then she spat on a tissue and started rubbing at imaginary specks of dirt on his face, and when she'd done that she started trying to finger comb his hair, whilst he just stood there mortified.

Eventually she stopped her maternal stint and moved away.

Antonio looked over at Lovino who was stifling laughter "It's not funny"

"Who knew Arthur's mum would like you so much" Lovino sniggered

"Our Parents were friends, something about mutual hatred of an Italian man" Antonio grinned

The pair sat down at a table near the window and looked through the menu.

* * *

Essentially the options were Tea, Tea, Tea, Tea or Tea to drink and a ridiculous amount of cakes, scones or biscuits to eat.

Lovino decided on having Tea (Big fucking surprise) and a slice of Victoria sponge which he'd selected randomly. Antonio, meanwhile, scowled at the menu, something that Lovino found hilarious.

"You made up your mind yet, Bastard?" Lovino smiled, he'd tried to scowl, but Antonio's face was making it difficult.

"I'll have what you're having, but I need to find out if they have anything other than tea to drink"

They placed their orders and Arthur's Mother busied herself behind the counter.

"Mr Carriedo? Mr Vargas?" called an Australian accent.

The couple looked over to the voice to see Chris and Winnifred stood at the door

"Hi you two" Antonio grinned

"Are you two going out?" Chris grinned

"Have you finished that History essay I set as homework?" Lovino grumbled, Chris looked alarmed and charged behind the counter and into the kitchen, it appeared that the siblings lived with Arthur's mother.

Winnifred shrugged and followed her brother upstairs.

* * *

The atmosphere wasn't anywhere near as romantic as Antonio wanted their first date to be, But that may have been because of the television perched on the counter which was displaying a Rugby game.

"So, Lovino...um back at the house you didn't deny it when Feli-"

"Hello, I'm your waiter" Said a quiet voice with a strange accent

Antonio glared at the man, he had thick eyebrows and dark blonde hair, he was _trying _to have a proper conversation with who he really hoped was his boyfriend.

The man quietly placed the tea and cake slices on the table. On the television the crowd roared, the man's head shot over to the screen and suddenly he slammed his fist on the table "GET INTO HIM!" He roared "GO ON!"

Morag stormed into the room "Dai!, what are you..." And then she caught sight of the game "OH MY GOD!, IS THE REF BLIND!"

Lovino shrank back from the pair who were at this point screaming at the screen.

Antonio reached over and yanked Lovino's chair over to him.

Chris came running down the stairs "Shhhhh, I need to finish my essay!, I can't get detention on a swimming club night!..oh wait, Rugby...carry on".

The pair attempted to finish their tea and cake but it was difficult with the mother and son shrieking at the rugby and whoever they were supporting.

The final straw was when Dai accidentally kicked the table over and sent all of it's contents flying onto Lovino.

"FUCKING HELL!" Lovino hollered

"Agh, sorry" Dai muttered, handing the man a hand full of paper napkins which Antonio snatched from him and began frantically trying to dry Lovino

"I'm fine, Bastard!" Lovino grumbled.

Antonio shook his head "We're going home"

Antonio attempted to pay for Lovino's food but instead he grabbed his arm "Oh no, this time I'm paying, this was my plan!"

"No, I'll..."

"This won't happen often, let me pay for myself at least!"

they argued for a while before deciding to pay for each other, but they couldn't leave straight away so that Antonio could check on poor Lovi and make sure his legs weren't horribly burned, because Gilbert walked in.

"Hey guys, heard you got together" Gilbert smirked, at which point Elizaveta and Francis sprinted into the tea shop and tackled Gilbert to the ground.

"Antonio!, take Lovi and run!" Elizaveta shrieked

"How did you Bastards know where we were?" Lovino growled

the trio held out their phones, each displaying a text from Feliciano along with a photo of Lovino putting a blanket on a sleeping Antonio.

"Feliciano is a dead man!" Lovino hissed

Antonio wasn't listening "Aww Lovi I knew you did that"

* * *

Antonio walked Lovino home, only getting lost a couple of times, but only because of being lost on the way there.


	40. Chapter 40 Escape

**I am sosososososo sorry this took so long I'm also sorry about the crappiness of the Romance parts...I'm a bit shit at that sort of thing but I am trying my best...but seriously suggestions are beyond welcome!, Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following ^_^ sorry it's short.  
**

After the craptacular first date Antonio had been worried that Lovino wouldn't want anything to do with him. But Lovi had been very nice about it...or as nice as could be expected considering the fact that he'd had an entire teapot spilled over him by an over enthusiastic Welshman and forced to drink tea (A fate worse than death in Antonio's book) and eat dry Victoria Sponge cake and watch Arthur(to quote Lovino "Bastard")'s mother treat him like a child and got dragged down the road in his Pajamas _and _Antonio got him lost...so he was surprised that Lovino had just taken his hand and started leading him home, he hadn't even said anything but his face was bright red and it was so cuuuuuuuuute!

* * *

Let's get one thing straight, Lovino had _not _taken Antonio's hand because he wanted to and was all stressed and DAMMIT okay! He just wanted to get out of that mad house as fast as possible and he couldn't just leave the Bastard alone! So he grabbed his hand and dragged him off...AND HE WASN'T BLUSHING! He was just flushed from the heat of the tea which had been dumped in his lap and all the stress from his traumatic first date! And so what if they had left the Tea house some considerable time ago and they were nearly at Lovino's flat.

He heard chuckling behind him "What!" he snapped

"you're so cute Lovi" Antonio beamed, speeding up so he was walking parallel to Lovino.

"I'm not cute, dammit!"

"I think this is going to have to be one of those things that we disagree on" Antonio laughed, letting go of Lovino's hand and instead wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I think it's going to have to be one of the things you're wrong about, Bastard" Lovino hissed

"Same right back at you...but without the Bastard bit, Lovi"

"If you don't don't shut up right now you aren't coming in for some real coffee, also I will be sick all over you!"

Antonio pulled a face "ewwww"

Lovino grinned, but that didn't make the threat any less real.

* * *

Lovino did end up making Antonio coffee, and he didn't spit in it because Antonio had refrained from his cooing for long enough for them to get back to Lovino's flat.

Lovino shoved the coffee into Antonio's hands, Antonio smirked "Does this mean I can call you cute again?"

"Only if you like a knee to the crotch" Lovino retorted, sitting down with his mug.

Antonio pouted "It's a tough decision"

Lovino raised an eyebrow "Really? I thought there wouldn't be any competition, Bastard"

Antonio grinned "Okay, I don't actually want to get hurt, but it's really hard not saying anything, especially with you going all red like that"

Lovino groaned and leaned back in his chair "It's like you _have _a death wish"

"It's like you _don't_ want any compliments" Antonio replied with a smile.

* * *

He had no idea how in the hell it had happened, but one moment Lovino was safely sat in the armchair whilst Antonio was happily sat on the sofa and the next Lovino was on the sofa with his arms around his shoulders "You're an absolute Bastard, you know that?"

Antonio shrugged "If Bastards get hugs then yes, I am the king of the Bastards"

He heard a snort of what might have been laughter and then Lovino pecked him on the cheek

"That's enough of the girly shit, I'm going to wash up" Lovino announced, standing up and making to move off to the kitchen.

Antonio couldn't just let him go...He was still coming up with a reason for this when he realised that he'd pulled Lovino back onto the sofa.

"What in the name of fuck do you think you are doing?" Lovino hissed from his new place on the sofa.

"Um..." Antonio struggled to think for a few moments "This?"

And then he pulled Lovino into a kiss which didn't really last long because Antonio was just as surprised by it as Lovino was...and also because Lovino had started laughing.  
Antonio pulled back, bewildered and a little bit hurt "what...Lovi?"

Lovino fell off the sofa and continued laughing upside down

"Lovi? What did I do?" Sure it had been a while but he was sure that his kissing wasn't funny last time he'd tried it.

Lovino finally composed himself "The gap between my question and your question was too long to be as smooth as you thought it would be, you..." But then Lovino broke off into sniggering again.

Oh...alright then...no actually, not alright! He'd wanted to give Lovino a proper kiss for a long time and now he was being laughed at. It must have shown on his face because Lovino stopped laughing abruptly "Sorry," he mumbled "I was shocked"

Antonio nodded slowly "So...is it okay to kiss you this time?"

"You don't have to ask!" Lovino muttered, looking at the floor

Antonio frowned "Last time I did that you laughed"

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm craptacular at this sort of thing, so again, suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
